Faded Past, Renewed Future
by blueper
Summary: As the world turns our memories grow. Percy Jackson has had all his memories stripped from him, if the past defines you then what is he now? Will he have to start anew or will his past catch up to him and make him remember. A slightly different take on Percy losing his memories before Camp Jupiter.
1. Who Am I?

**A/N **Start's off back in The Last Olympian but only so a few things can be switched around and set them up for later on down the road, however I will skip through the book fairly quickly. I looked up the dates and timeline of events for the books. War ended August 18, Lost Hero events start October 13. Feast of Fortuna and day before Argo II arrival is June 24. Percy says he woke up about 2 months before he reached camp. I'm going to have him wake up about 3 months before camp only because I need a bit of extra time for him to do something. Thalia is a day under 16 when made Lieutenant of Hunters and she sees Zoe as an equal so I assume Zoe is an eternally 16 year old girl as well, maybe a tad older looking.

"Normal Speech"

'_flashback or thoughts'_

Disclaimer: I own nothing of PJO or HoO

Chapter 1: Who Am I?

_Underworld shores of the River Styx_

Achilles, the greatest warrior to walk the earth, had just vanished after trying to warn Percy about the dangers of bathing in the Styx. Although it was appreciated, Percy knew that he had to do this. If he didn't then Kronos would win.

Focusing on where he wanted his Achilles spot to go he tried to carefully wade into the river. Nothing prepared him for the pain though and so he collapsed face first into it.

As he felt like he was dissolving in the acid-like water, the faces of friends and family all flashed through his head. He focused on each and every one of them, hoping to draw strength from their belief in him. Annabeth, Tyson, Grover, his mother and all the other demigods at camp.

Encouraging words from Tyson and Grover, unquestionable belief from his mother, it all helped him keep his identity. When he pictured Annabeth, he expected to hear her teasing him and calling him names all in good fun. Instead she encouraged him not to give up, to fight on and end the war, end Luke's madness.

Suddenly his vision cleared as he was reminded why he ventured into the underworld. Bursting out of the water like a man possessed he stumbled to the river shore and sank to his knees.

Annabeth mentioning Luke, even if it was his own imagination, brought a bad taste to his mouth. Why couldn't she just give up on him? Unlike Bianca, and Zoe, unlike Beckendorf and all the campers lost at the battle of the Labyrinth, Luke was beyond redemption. He didn't like it but since it was his own imagination that made Annabeth say Luke's name, there wasn't anyone he could be mad at.

* * *

_Olympian throne room, morning August 18_

"You won't," Annabeth cried out, "You promised. You're holding Kronos back even now."

Annabeth and Kronos were at a standstill. Their weapons locked in position. Percy and Annabeth had barely made it in time to prevent him from destroying the thrones of the gods. Fighting a Titan after a full day of warfare was beyond exhausting.

Even now, Percy could barely stand. His arms felt like lead and his legs too weak to walk. If he didn't know any better he'd swear Kronos had frozen time to prevent him from moving.

Kronos struck Annabeth across the face ending their stalemate. Walking over to where she'd slid, Kronos attempted to end her then and there, only for Annabeth to mumble a few words about family and promises.

Now it seemed it was Kronos himself who was at the mercy of stopped time. He was frozen in shock, only able to dart his eyes between Annabeth's knife and the blood at the corner of her mouth; blood that resulted from Kronos hitting her face.

Thinking quickly and after some encouraging words from Annabeth, Percy leapt to his feet and disarmed Kronos while picking up the dagger, the scythe coming to a stop at the hearth.

Standing between his friend and Kronos, Percy vowed not to let the titan hurt her.

A brief power struggle seemed to take place between Kronos and Luke. It seemed that control over Hermes' son wasn't as absolute as the titan wanted.

Kronos tried to get to his weapon to continue the battle only to have to drop it because it was too hot.

Annabeth was in obvious pain, she had a broken arm and who knows how many other injuries after all the battles. Even so she gasped out a few words about a 'hero' and 'cursed blade' that finally clicked in Percy's head.

It was a reminder of the prophecy that ruled his life even now.

Luke was back in control again but struggling. He wanted the blade to stab himself since Kronos would surely wrestle control back from him if Percy tried to do it. As Luke unlatched the side straps of his armor exposing his Achilles weak spot, Percy stumbled over to his side.

Just as Percy went to hand the knife to Luke, his eyes glowed gold and he snapped his head to the west. "My throne! Who dares-"

Taking advantage of the distraction, Percy lunged at Luke and stabbed at the bit of skin. Kronos tried to twist away but just as a single arrow felled Achilles, it only took a shallow cut to end Kronos.

What followed was similar to what happened to Percy at Mt St Helens. The throne room shook and enormous power exploded from within Luke.

When the light died down Grover, Annabeth and Percy walked over to a barely alive and conscious Luke Castellan who lay on the floor.

As Luke asked Annabeth if she had ever loved him Percy paid close attention to his first demigod friend. To the way she looked at Luke and then when she looked at Percy and answered that it was a brotherly love and once mistaken for something else.

Luke seemed satisfied with that answer, while Percy was disappointed. If that was true, then Annabeth didn't love him either. The way she looked at Luke for years and looked at Percy now was the same. It was nothing more than a crush turned hero worship.

Except that unlike Luke, Percy wouldn't lead her on, even if it meant having to keep his distance from her. She didn't deserve to be played with and he valued their friendship. So he would bear with it for her, if she tried to talk to him, he would pretend to be oblivious until she got over her crush.

* * *

Later that night, after the gods had given out their rewards and the party had ended. Percy found himself sitting alone at his table looking out over the beach at Camp Half-Blood. He'd returned to camp after finding out Rachel had rushed over as soon as the battle with Kronos ended.

Annabeth had brought him a cake and helped him eat it too. They enjoyed each other's company and a comfortable silence soon descended upon them.

Annabeth broke it after eating her fill of birthday cake. "You saved the world."

"We saved the world." Percy corrected her.

"And Rachel is the new Oracle, which means she won't be dating anybody." She continued, ignoring his comment.

Percy suddenly felt a bit awkward. He knew where she was going with this and for the sake of their friendship he had to stop it. It had been years since they met, and only recently did they get along without having to resort to bladed weapons.

Thinking quickly he changed the direction that the conversation was going. "Your mom talked to me before we left Olympus."

A little disappointed at the new topic of conversation, Annabeth was still curious about it, "What did she want?"

"She had a few things to say," Percy waved his hand dismissively, "but the coolest part was her admitting she was wrong."

Arching an eyebrow in surprise Annabeth's curiosity grew, "About what exactly?"

Hearing the faint hope in her voice Percy decided to squash that thought ruthlessly. She had to be delusional if she thought Athena would admit to being wrong about Percy being around her daughter.

So he puffed out his chest in mock pride. "She said she was wrong about me dooming the world to save a friend. You see, I'm awesome like that. Saving the world _and_saving my friends at the same time."

Annabeth laughed at his antics and slapped his arm. Her hand lingered a little too long for Percy's taste though.

Standing up and stretching, he let out a long yawn before heading outside. "It's been a long day Annabeth. I'm tired, I'll see you tomorrow."

He didn't need to see her face to know she was disappointed. Her voice made it clear. "Oh. Yeah I can totally agree with you there. I'll see you tomorrow Percy."

As he headed to his cabin he noticed the large crowd of people lined up outside the pavilion. Shaking his head at whatever antics the Stolls had planned, he ignored them all and went to bed.

It had been a long day. The war might be over but now he had an even bigger issue at hand. How to handle Annabeth without accidentally insulting her or Athena by deciding not to date her.

As he was falling asleep he couldn't help but have a sense of impending doom overcome him. It might have had something to do with the new prophecy but somehow he doubted it. After all that had happened today and the day before all he wanted now was to forget the pain and losses the war had inflicted, to forget for just a brief moment of time who he was.

* * *

_October_

Camp Half-Blood was in a panic. It was nearing the middle of October and many demigods were back for vacation. Yet their most popular and arguably most powerful demigod was missing.

Percy Jackson had disappeared from his cabin and not been seen for days. At first no one thought anything of it. It wasn't until Annabeth asked his mother if she'd seen him that the camp councilors had taken his disappearance seriously.

Grover felt worse than anyone else, as he'd been the last to see him and only for the sole purpose of severing their empathy link. He claimed it was so that he could prove he wasn't useless; to prove that he was a strong Lord of the Wild.

Annabeth was distraught. Ever since the end of the war she had tried getting closer to Percy but he seemed to try and distance himself from her. Now she feared that he was in some sort of danger since there was no other explanation for his behavior.

* * *

Hundreds of miles away, in Sonoma Valley California a 16 year old boy was laid to rest before a fierce looking wolf.

"Is this the one?" growled the wolf.

The person who brought the young man took a knee in front of the wolf goddess. "Yes Lad-" a growl interrupted the messenger, "I mean yes Lupa. Lady Juno asks that you hide him away until he awakens. After that he must be sent to camp."

Sniffing the child at her paws, Lupa only shook her head. "A dangerous game that Juno plays. This move has the potential to start another war. But who am I to disobey? I will do as she asks."

Grinning slyly but careful to keep it hidden from the wolf, the unknown delivery person pulled a container of water from a bag on her back. "She also asks that you wash his head with this."

Sniffing at the bottle to determine its contents Lupa then took it from the messenger. "I was under the impression that his memories were already taken from him. Why use water from the river Lethe? Won't that make it permanent?"

A shake of the head in the negative before explaining the reasons, "No. Apparently this child has bathed in the River Styx and is the hero of the last prophecy. Therefore he bears the curse of Achilles and there is a chance that his memories will return to him faster than can be allowed if his memories were merely stolen. The Lethe water is to prevent this. He has already once gone into the River Lethe and so it is believed that its effects are only temporary for him. Lady Juno believes it safer to wash away his memories than merely steal them."

Lupa growled in irritation. "Do it now then, and do it yourself. I have neither the time nor the patience to play as this child's nanny."

Bowing her head to the wolf goddess the unnamed messenger did as she was told. Once her task was completed she took her leave. It wasn't until she was a safe distance away that she allowed herself to laugh.

"Hahaha ahaha. Oh how you amuse me Perseus Jackson. Hera wants to play her little games with you and Jason of the Romans, well I say let her. I can't wait until it all blows up in her face. She really is a fool and arrogant if such a weak goddess as Khione can whisper ideas into her ear. To think she didn't notice that the plan to use water from the River Lethe was not her own, mighty Queen of the Heavens indeed." The shadowy stranger mocked.

"Be glad I am skilled and kind enough to allow a single memory to remain after following orders Perseus. It'll be painful when you remember it but its far better than having them all wiped away. Gaea and Hera can plot all they want, but in the end it shall be much more amusing this way. I do wonder which memory you were allowed to keep though?" she asked herself as she walked off to report back to her superiors.

* * *

_5 months later, March_

It was the middle of the day and Lupa had decided to take a nap. One of the wolves in her pack interrupted her before she could fall asleep.

"The boy stirs Lupa. What will you have us do?" The wolf asked.

Lupa was confused. He was not supposed to wake for another month according to Juno. Shaking off the errant thought she stood up and padded over to where the child lay.

She watched as he woke from his goddess induced slumber. Glittering green eyes that held deep wells of power met the wolf goddess own eyes. _'He is strong, a good replacement for Jason. I had my doubts but if anyone can earn the respect of my Romans it is this child. He must work hard for it though. I will not go easy on him.'_

"So you're finally up child. Do you know where you are? Why you are here?" Lupa had to make sure the water from the river had not worn off. They still had a little time, if need be he could be put under again and have his memories washed once more.

Looking around curiously the boy could only shake his head no.

Lupa then explained to the raven haired youth where he was and who he was. At least, she told him who he was compared to mortals. That he was a Roman demigod and that Roman gods did in fact exist.

He seemed to take it with only a hint of reluctance. There wasn't much better proof than a talking wolf goddess telling you these things after all.

After outlining everything for him Lupa then explained how he was going to be trained and why, telling him that he must stand on his own two feet so he would make his way to Camp Jupiter himself. It was a safe haven for demigods, others like him.

"Now then, get up and we can begin." Lupa barked.

The teenager frowned as he had one question to ask. "Before we begin, can you answer something for me?"

"Make it quick." The wolf goddess snapped.

"Who am I? What's my name?"

If wolves could show emotions other than irritation, Lupa would be displaying extreme amounts of confusion and surprise. Surely he must have been left some memories?

"What do you remember?" She asked cautiously.

"Nothing." Was the immediate reply.

"Your name is Perseus Jackson. I don't know much else about you. I was told to train you and that your memories would return in time." Lupa answered.

Frustration then annoyance and finally acceptance crossed Percy's features. He followed the wolf as she had turned to walk away after saying her piece.

The way she spoke promised much pain and hard work in the immediate future.

* * *

_late May, early June_

It'd been almost a week since leaving Lupa and her hellacious training behind. He never thought he'd regret it until now.

Those thrice damned snake-haired ladies were starting to really irritate Percy. He didn't know if it was normal or not but they just didn't seem to stay dead. He'd run them over with a car, crushed them under crates of bowling bowls and sliced them to bits over and over again.

The first time it'd been a few days of rest, the second a little under two, but now he was lucky if he got a full day of peace after killing them.

Lupa had shown him how to hone and follow his instincts.

All his instincts were screaming at him to run right now. There had to be a trick to killing these monsters but he didn't know what it was.

As he sliced the one named Stheno to pieces once again he ran off the road and headed to the nearest building he saw. As luck would have it, it turned out to be an Audi dealership, one full of sports cars that he was tempted to use to help him get far away.

His conscience warred with his survival instinct right now. Since leaving the Wolf House he'd done some law breaking, he wouldn't deny that. He'd even resorted to borrowing a car once or twice, but he'd always been in a dire situation.

It was either steal food and clothes or die of starvation and hypothermia. Steal a car and smash those monsters or let them kill him. Finally his survival instincts won out as he decided to put as much distance between himself and those snake-haired ladies.

Common sense took over before he broke into and tried to steal a new car from the lot. He decided to wait until a customer asked to test drive a car and just take the car that was left behind. As luck would have it, a guy in his early twenties driving a Yamaha FZ1 was the first person he overheard asking to drive a car.

Percy waited until they had left the lot before running over to the motorcycle and hopping on. For some odd reason he felt comfortable on a bike. Stranger still was how he associated riding one with riding a Pegasus. Maybe his memories would come back if he did things that were familiar to him?

He was only on the road for a few minutes before he came to an intersection of sorts. He had to decide whether to turn right onto CA-37 W or turn left onto CA-37 E.

His instincts screamed East, but his subconscious was telling him West. East spelled safety for him, he was sure the camp Lupa told him about lay East. While West screamed of guilt and unresolved issues.

He didn't know why but it seemed that if he went West he'd come across something he regretted or something he hadn't finished. Percy was tired, hungry and desperate for answers. Even though he wanted nothing but to rest easy right now and get to possible safety at camp, if heading West had even the slightest chance of getting his memories back he had to take it.

It was nearing nightfall when he finally reached the foot of the mountain he'd been gravitating to. His sense of preservation was screaming at him to turn around immediately and head East but his curiosity and strange sense of familiarity compelled him to move on.

The higher he drove up the mountain the more prominent the scent of cough drops became. His sense of familiarity and dread increased with each passing second.

"Mount Tamalpais. The Mountain of Despair. How do I know that?" Percy asked himself.

As he got closer to the top of the mountain the fog seemed to thicken. It took all of his will and concentration to keep going through the Mist that Lupa had told him about.

Now he was sure that he'd made the right choice in coming here. If something was so heavily guarded surely someone could provide him answers.

He'd driven out of the forest by now and was well into the wide open spaces of cliffs and grass and rocks and fog.

Thunder boomed and lightning flashed across the sky as if warning him to turn back. Percy just ignored it and kept driving. Sheets of fog were now obscuring the road, making it harder to concentrate on driving the Yamaha.

After a few more minutes of careful driving the fog cleared, the road was dirt and the grass was thicker. The sunset that he'd just barely beat by coming up the mountain painted a captivating view from his position looking out over the sea.

Pulling his eyes away from the captivating view he looked at what lay in front of him. A single path in front of him led to the top of the mountain. It led through a lush meadow of shadows and flowers.

As beautiful as it was, save for the enormous dragon at the foot of a tree, he couldn't help the feeling of déjà vu that came over him. Four figures shimmered into existence before him, four young women that he knew to be the Hesperides, the caretakers of the golden apples of immortality.

One of the maidens spoke to him. "Come back to mock our father Perseus Jackson?"

"No," he answered, "I came to find answers. I don't even know who your father is."

A different girl scoffed at his remark. "You expect us to believe you? Was it not you who came here before with our sister only to imprison our father once again?"

Percy tried with all his might to remember what they were talking about. He'd just been told the reason everything seemed so familiar was because this was not his first time here. Even after the girls told him this, he still couldn't recall any of his memories.

"Please just let me through. I won't hurt you; I don't even have my memories anymore. They were stolen from me." Percy begged.

"Let him pass sisters. I doubt he's strong enough to do what Hercules failed at without the aid of Zoe. Besides that, Hera has plans for this one." A third girl beseeched her siblings.

The fourth one and apparent leader ground her teeth in irritation. "Fine. But be warned Jackson. You may have helped our sister Calypso and the other minor gods, but you hold no favor with us. Although we didn't show it, we still loved Zoe and it is because of you that she is gone according to our father."

Stunned at this turn of events Percy barely had the presence of mind to follow the path up the mountain after being dismissed. This explained why he associated guilt with this place. He'd caused the death of one of the Hesperides.

As he reached the top of the mountain he came upon ruins. Blocks of granite and marble, broken columns and half melted statues littered the area. He'd reach the ruins of Mount Othrys but he wondered why it showed signs of recent battle.

He took a few moments to calm down from his ordeal. After he had his feelings back under control he took a look around the mountain. He was searching for clues or anything that could possibly trigger a memory. He searched for a long while but came up empty handed despite his best efforts.

Beyond frustrated now, he walked over to sit at one of the ruined thrones in the building. This one was styled with constellations and an abacus. Frustrated at not finding anything Percy took out his sword Anaklusmos and stabbed it into the throne.

The explosion that resulted from this was entirely unexpected. He was blown back a clear twenty feet and rolled a few times before coming to a stop. It was only his extremely tough skin that prevented serious injury.

Ears ringing but otherwise unharmed Percy slowly got back to his feet. Walking back into the room to try and figure out what had happened he stopped in his tracks. In front of the destroyed throne stood a beautiful girl. She resembled the Hesperides but at the same time she was even prettier than they were.

She was gorgeous and from the looks of her clothes, very dangerous.

She wore a white shirt, silver jacket, silvery camo pants and black combat boots. Combined with her caramel like skin, silky black hair and volcanic black eyes and Percy wondered if he hit his head too hard and was hallucinating.

He snapped back to attention when he noticed that his sword was now in the girls hand and she was examining it closely with a mixture of pride and perhaps regret.

Taking a few cautious steps forward he decided to try and get some answers. "Who are you and how did you get up here?"

The girl instantly looked up and lifted the sword in a defensive position. "I should be asking you that _boy_. Who are you and how did you get this sword?"

Deciding that the one holding the sword deserved the answers, Percy spread his arms far and away from his body to show he was defenseless. "I've had that sword since I woke up with it in my hands two months ago. I don't remember or know anything about myself before that. Lupa said I would get my memories back eventually and my name is Pe-."

The sword clattered to the ground and the girl interrupted him before he could finish. "Percy Jackson."

Percy nodded.

"But how? You aren't dead are you? This isn't Elysium is it? I remember a door swinging open when I was there and a voice compelling me to walk through it." She stammered out, trying to recover from her shock. Then what he answered finally clicked.

Bewildered she asked, "What do you mean you don't have memories? Lupa, how could you have met Lupa and still live?"

Percy snorted, "Believe me I almost died more than a few times while training with her. But you didn't answer my first question who are you?"

She had calmed down a bit after her initial outburst and seemed to know Percy so she lowered the sword. Still, she looked confused and apprehensive because of his lack of memory. "My name is Zoe Nightshade, former Lieutenant of the Hunters of Artemis."

As soon as the last syllable of her name had left her mouth a searing pain exploded from within his head. A single memory resurfaced throughout all the pain; one where he was looking down at the girl in front of him as she lay dying.

Her last words she spoke to him echoed in his head as he fell to his knees. _'You spoke the truth, Percy Jackson. You are nothing like… like Hercules. I am honored that you carry this sword.'_

As his face fell to the ground and right before he passed out from the pain a few things became clear to him. Zoe was supposed to have died and was somehow back. The sword that had saved his life many times already, Anaklusmos, was originally hers, and somehow he knew for certain that he would never recover the rest of his memories.

* * *

**A/N **well I hope people liked what they saw. I find that the idea of Percy taking longer (if ever) to get his memories back before the Greeks arrive interesting. I mean if he hadn't taken that Gorgon blood in the book what would have changed?


	2. A New Beginning

"Normal Speech"

'_flashback or thoughts'_

Disclaimer: I own nothing of PJO or HoO

Chapter the Second: A New Beginning

"Tsk. Tsk. To think my little trick would make him go and pull a stunt like this. My, my Perseus, you sure are an interesting hero. Now to make sure my sisters do not ruin my fun." A shadowy figure murmured to herself while she watched what Percy did on Mt. Othrys.

Descending from the heavens themselves, Merope daughter of Atlas and sister to Zoe Nightshade, Calypso and the Hesperides set foot on Mt. Tamalpais.

Her sole purpose, to convince her sisters to leave Percy alone for the time being.

As Merope approached her sisters, she couldn't help but appreciate the beauty of the garden. All around her, flowers bloomed brilliant colors almost glowing, the grass shimmered even in the dim evening light and stepping stones of polished black marble led around either side of the five-story-tall apple tree of immortality.

But for all its beauty, Merope recognized the garden for what it truly was. A prison. After the first Titan War none of the Olympians trusted any of the children of the Titans.

So each of Merope's sisters had their own unique prisons fashioned to contain them. Calypso received the beautiful but impossible to find Ogygia while the Hesperides were tasked with watching the apples. Merope and the other Pleiades swore vows of loyalty to the goddess Artemis at the first opportunity.

It was truly hypocritical since the Olympians themselves were children of the Titans.

She suspected the freedom to move around the country was half the reason Zoe enjoyed the hunt so much.

As Merope got closer to where her half-sisters were huddled, she managed to overhear snatches of their conversation. "… Hera may have plans for him but we can easily excuse his death by tricking Ladon into attacking him. Our orders were for the protection of the apples to take priority over all."

"Silence! That might appease Hera but neither Poseidon nor Artemis will buy it, not with their history here." Another one of the Hesperides snapped at the first speaker.

Merope smirked as she emerged from the shadows and joined their conversation. "My, my sisters. I believe Hera would be greatly disappointed in how you plan to treat her favorite pawn."

Aegle, the oldest of the Hesperides paled drastically but managed to find her voice. "What are you doing here Merope? Your task was finished after you whisked the boy away from his camp. We may be sisters but that doesn't mean you can come and go as you please."

Merope smirked at seeing how her presence affected the Hesperides. "I come in peace," she laughed. She had always wanted to say that, "I am not allowed to interfere any more that much is true so I am here merely as a messenger and delivery person of sorts."

Arethusa the youngest and most impatient snapped. "Whatever it is we don't want to hear it. So leave!"

Erytheia the second youngest sister was confused. "What do you mean by that? Who sends the message and what is it that you want to deliver."

Merope wagged her finger at Erytheia as if scolding a child. "Shame on you. One of your bunch wants me to leave, another to stay. Make up your minds."

Hesperia the most level headed of the siblings decided to take charge. "Quiet Arethusa! As for you Merope, you know you aren't allowed here or to interfere with mortals past what was already allowed. We will not be held responsible for your foolishness."

Merope sighed and wiped away a fake tear. "Oh how my family treats me so. It breaks my heart, truly it does." In an instant she gained a serious demeanor. "But I am not here to interfere, quite the opposite in fact. I am here to stop you foolish girls from doing that. Perseus Jackson plays a big role in the harsh times to come and it would be unwise to even try and harm him."

Erytheia bristled, "Is that the end of your message then?"

Merope shrugged and walked in a circle around her half-sisters. "No, the message is to keep quiet about anything involving Percy, his past, present or future. If you say anything whatsoever to tip him off, the consequences will be very unpleasant."

As one the sisters grew angry at being denied any form of retribution being taken on Percy Jackson.

Hesperia grudgingly accepted the message for what it was a thinly veiled threat to lay off the son of Poseidon. Even so she was indignant over his presence in the garden. "How can you defend him after what he did to Zoe?!"

A sigh and a slightly amused smirk replaced the overly serious face Merope wore moments prior. "Zoe is the exact reason I am doing this dear sisters. Oh so you are confused then? All will be made clear to you in time."

Chuckling, she began to walk away, having delivered her warning and hoping that it was enough. A few paces into her departure she snapped her fingers and turned around, "Ah I almost forgot. My delivery."

She pulled a celestial bronze sword out of thin air and gave it a few twirls. It was the most common type of ancient Greek sword, a xiphos, a slightly leaf shaped sword with a leather hilt. Walking back to the Hesperides she presented them with the weapon.

"Make sure Percy gets this sword. It is a gift from one who knew him and has not forgotten his kindness." Merope explained.

"Who?" Aegle asked suspiciously.

"Why our beloved sister Calypso of course." Merope shrugged as if it should be obvious.

Arethusa was outraged at her answer. "So another one of our sisters hopes to help that undeserving demigod? Calypso was granted her freedom why should we help her in anything?"

Merope's expression darkened with every word Arethusa spoke. "Because it's thanks to Calypso that we were not thrown into Tartarus you ungrateful wench! Do not forget that she took the majority of the blame and punishment for siding with our father during the first war. It is thanks to her that we were overlooked in our roles during that conflict so you should be grateful to be able to help her in any way no matter how small."

Arethusa cowered in fear of her half-sisters reaction. The other Hesperides flinched at the reminder of Calypso taking the majority of the blame and how they just let her be punished with solitary confinement for eons. And so it was that the four sisters took the sword in order to give it to Percy when he finally came back down.

As Merope once more walked away to exit the garden there was one more question Hesperia wanted to ask. "Why are you doing this? What is it about Jackson that makes you interfere so much?"

Without bothering to turn around or even stop Merope answered with but a single word. "Orion."

Comprehension dawned on all four caretakers of the garden and they finally understood the reasons why Merope and from the looks of it Calypso were so adamant in helping a son of Poseidon.

* * *

Elsewhere, within the ruins of Mount Othrys, Zoe Nightshade watched over Percy Jackson. It had been a few hours since his collapse and he was showing no signs of waking any time soon.

She had lain him down on the floor and used his backpack as a makeshift pillow to try and get him more comfortable. In the mean time she had walked around to try and see where they were.

After determining they were on Mt. Tamalpais she had rushed back to watch over Percy until he woke up.

"This is beyond confusing. There are so many questions I have for you Percy but I fear every single answer too." Zoe whispered as she wet a cloth to wipe off the sweat on his forehead.

Zoe didn't know what to do. She had very bad memories of this place, and who wouldn't? Yet there must be a reason Percy had come back and alone to boot. What he'd said before he collapsed only worried her.

No memories? Lupa? Training with Lupa? None of it made sense to the former Lieutenant. From the looks of things, Percy had already reached the age of 16 so the prophecy must have been fulfilled. Considering the world wasn't a fiery mess right now she could only assume the Olympians had won. Why did Percy have no memories whatsoever then?

Shaking her head to clear her thoughts she decided to wait until Percy woke up to get some answers. It wouldn't do to overthink things right now.

Maybe when Percy woke up he could shed some light on the situation, and if not then they could at least get off this mountain.

Elysium wasn't exactly up to date on the current events of the world. It was meant to be the ultimate reward for a hero in the afterlife, the only thing beating it would be the Isles of the Blest. Everything in Elysium was geared towards relaxation and pampering not worrying about the events in the mortal plane.

First order of business after Percy woke up was to gather information. She doubted her sisters would be willing to help but once they got off the mountain she was sure it would be easier.

Zoe pulled Anaklusmos out of her pocket in pen form and stared at it. She didn't know how but she was positive that Percy and Anaklusmos had something to do with her revival. There was no other explanation for her arrival back in the living world.

Her last memories were of walking through a peaceful grassy field in Elysium when a door had appeared right next to her. Instant doors were something to be suspicious of, but for some reason she had felt compelled to approach it. It was almost like it was calling to her, in a friendly and familiar way.

Growling in frustration, she could do nothing but pocket the pen once more. It had been a tiring day for her already. Night had fallen and after making sure Percy was alright she settled down for some rest.

She had built a small fire in the abandoned hearth and dragged Percy over to the heat. Leaning against a destroyed throne she allowed her tense muscles a chance to relax.

As her lids grew heavy and sleep began to overtake her she only had one thought running through her head. _'You do seem to constantly surprise me Percy Jackson. Proving me wrong time and again, maybe this is just the god's way of setting me up to repay you in some form.'_

* * *

With the first rays of sunlight came the sounds of birds chirping and the wind rustling the leaves. Even in the garden where the apples of immortality lay, wildlife was needed to sustain its beauty.

Zoe having spent thousands of years rising with the dawn and serving her mistress Artemis, the former hunter started to rouse as the sun peeked over the horizon and into her eyes.

That didn't mean it was going to be easy for her. Having gotten used to rest and relaxation in Elysium, her old habits were waging war with her new ones. The warm and entirely too comfortable body pillow certainly didn't help either.

Groggily she tried to bury her face deeper into her pillow and ignore the sun's rays. Enjoying the gentle thump of her pillow, she was very tempted to just go back to bed. There was just something nagging at the back of her head to get up and start the day.

Something about a _boy _and sneaking away from her family. As she lay there thinking on what she needed to do with her day, the memories of the day before came back to her.

Percy Jackson. She was supposed to help him or at least get some answers from him.

Instantly her eyes snapped open when she tried to snuggle deeper into her pillow and hug it tighter only to have it hug her back. Looking up and around she took in her situation and what she saw shocked her.

That was no body pillow she was sleeping with. The thing or to be more precise, the person that she'd been hugging was Percy. Sometime in the night the fire from the hearth had died down and she had ended up sleeping next to Percy in order to share his body heat.

Her head was currently resting on his chest which explained the steady and gentle thumps her ears were picking up.

Blushing furiously she realized that they'd ended up hugging each other at some point and were now intertwined. Of course she couldn't blame Percy for this since he'd been having a troubled sleep the night before.

She was both embarrassed to be in this position and mad that it had even happened in the first place. Whether she was mad at herself or Percy was something she couldn't figure out yet either.

Slowly so as to not wake him, Zoe extricated herself from his arms and picked herself up off the ground. It took her a few moments to fight down the red on her cheeks but she succeeded.

She had a lot of thinking to do for the day, most of it revolved around Percy but some of it concerned her personal life. She doubted she would immediately be missed in Elysium but she wasn't naïve enough to believe that she would be allowed to live again. Hades didn't take kindly to those who tried to escape death.

Only two heroes had ever even remotely had success in doing so, and one had been the favorite child of Zeus. Zoe doubted she'd get the same special treatment if the gods found out.

She knew that as soon as word got out she would either be asked or forced to return to the underworld.

Then again, she couldn't help but feel as if she had come back for a specific reason. That it wasn't just a stroke of luck or a fluke that Percy had been the first person to greet her. Maybe she was meant to help him in some way up until the time she was forced back to the underworld.

She'd think more on that later, for now she had to wake Percy and together they'd decide what to do with their day. Gently she shook him awake.

It took a little while but slowly and surely he regained consciousness. The first thing he did as he was waking was to hold his head in pain. Once the throbbing headache had dulled to a manageable level he risked opening his eyes and looking around.

Sea green eyes met volcanic black.

Even without the recent recovery of his memory of Zoe, Percy had the feeling he would find those dark and alluring eyes familiar and trustworthy.

For her part Zoe was captivated by the sparkling emeralds looking her way.

She hadn't taken much notice of it the night before but Percy had filled out well since the last time they met. He no longer seemed as skinny and malnourished as when they first met.

Snapping out of her thoughts she decided to quickly get started with gathering information.

"Percy, what happened last night? Why did you collapse?" Zoe asked, concern lacing her voice.

Picking himself up into a sitting position Percy rubbed at his temple and recalled what had happened. "Last night… after you said your name my head exploded. There was this memory, the only one I have recovered at all from my old life, of you. In my memory you were dying and I clearly remember your last words."

Zoe listened intently making sure to take in every detail of what Percy was saying.

Percy sighed and continued. "You said I spoke the truth, about how I'm nothing like Hercules, and that-"

Zoe interrupted him, having remembered her last words to the only male hero she had ever respected and admired even if only in a small way. "I am honored that you carry my sword."

Here she pulled out Anaklusmos from her pocket and uncapped it. The pen magically elongated and turned into a sword with a leaf design.

Percy nodded.

She tried handing it back to Percy after capping the pen. He surprised her though, by reaching out to her open palm and closing her fingers over the pen and shaking his head no.

"It's back with its rightful owner Zoe. Please don't argue with me, I can't explain it but I can feel it in my gut that you need to keep it with you for now." He explained.

She swallowed the lump in her throat and nodded, accepting the sword back. She also felt reluctant to part with it but now that Percy had given it back freely she was very happy.

"What else do you remember? You mentioned Lupa but I am confused as to how you met her in the first place." Zoe gently probed hoping to get more information.

He rubbed his head some more hoping that it would help lessen the pain. "About two or three months ago I woke up at the Wolf House in Sonoma Valley. I didn't have any memories so when Lupa showed up she explained everything that she could to me. About how the gods are real, that I must prove myself before entering New Rome and Camp Jupiter, and that everything that I believed to be myth was real too like monsters and stuff. When I asked her about my memory she said that it would return in time and if I wanted answers I'd have to make it to camp."

Zoe nodded her head slowly as Percy explained himself. So it seemed that he'd met Lupa on friendly terms and had even been trained by her in the ways all Roman demigods must learn. Lupa firmly believed that everyone must learn to walk on their own two feet, that they had to prove themselves against harsh challenges and those that couldn't do so weren't fit to enter camp.

What baffled the daughter of Atlas was why Percy had been sent to Lupa in the first place.

Lupa prepared the Roman campers just as Chiron prepared the Greeks.

Each camp had been separated by the gods after the American Civil War because of the massive amounts of violence that always surrounded their meetings. If Lupa didn't immediately kill Percy and instead trained him that must mean that he was granted permission by the gods themselves to meet the Romans.

But why? That was the biggest question Zoe had to worry about. She was no fool, having been around since the first Titan war, Zoe had the seen the rise and fall of both ancient Greece and ancient Rome. She had seen their bloody conflicts and the wars each side had participated in.

When the gods had separated each camp, Zoe being immortal had been sworn to secrecy on the Roman's existence. She doubted that her oath to the Styx would hold her now after she had already died once but one can never be too sure.

Because she knew of both camps she was allowed some leeway in contacting either side when asked by Artemis/Diana. However, she could never under any circumstances reveal information on the other side to someone who didn't know the secret already.

She could think of absolutely no reason why Percy was sent to the Roman camp other than punishment.

That didn't sound right though, there were infinitely easier ways to punish someone. That and she doubted Poseidon would allow such an elaborate ruse. There must be something she was missing here.

Maybe she was looking at things the wrong way. If it really was a punishment then why would Lupa train him at all?

No there had to be another explanation; one that was linked to his sudden memory loss. She looked Percy over, hoping to figure something out from his body language.

He just stared blankly ahead, frustration warring with determination on his features. He was as confused as she was it seemed but he was determined to see this through to the end.

"Percy," she started cautiously, "you say you have no memories correct?"

Percy nodded confirming what she said. "The only memory I have prior to the Wolf House is the one of you dying. Something which I'm still confused about by the way considering you're here with me now."

Zoe shook her head there was no point on dwelling on that now. She didn't know how she was back or for how long so it was useless wasting time thinking on that when there were other more important things to worry about.

Although the fact that his only memory was of her seemed to solidify her theory that she was indeed meant to come back to help him in some way. It also made her feel a fluttering in her stomach but she didn't know why.

"Percy, if you never recover your memories," she doubted he was allowed to keep them in order to actually enter Roman territory, "what will you do?"

He frowned and stared at the floor in front of him as if willing it to give him an answer. Finally he gave up and looked her in the eyes. "I would be sad about it and a little mad but I could probably get over it. There must be a reason I remember you so I figure now that you're here maybe it won't be so bad. I can always make new memories right?"

Zoe smiled at his positive attitude. Instead of brooding and complaining about how unfair it was he looked like he was willing to make the best of the situation he was handed.

"Stay here a moment Percy, there is someone I wish to talk to. Perhaps they may help in answering some questions about what is going on here." Zoe said as she got to her feet.

She grimaced as she imagined what her sister's reaction would be when she asked them for help. They hadn't gotten along in millennia but Zoe was willing to swallow her pride in order to help a friend of hers.

She walked out of the ruined throne room and walked down the path towards where she knew her sisters likely were.

As she was walking down the trail she noticed someone walking up it heading her way. She gasped as she recognized her sister Hesperia.

Hesperia didn't notice her at first so continued to approach her up until she was only a few feet away. Once she noticed someone in front of her she sneered believing it to be Percy Jackson.

When she lifted her head in order to make a snide comment on his presence, Hesperia was shocked to find her sister Zoe Nightshade standing before her.

Recomposing herself quickly Zoe spoke evenly and without emotion, "Sister, what are you doing away from the garden?"

Hesperia realized now exactly what Merope had meant last night as she said Zoe was a reason for helping Percy. Somehow, some way, the son of Poseidon had brought their sister back from the underworld.

"So this is why Merope was wearing her infuriating smirk last night." Hesperia whispered quietly to herself.

Not quietly enough though as Zoe had heard what she said. "What do you mean? What does our sister have to do with anything here?"

Remembering the warning from the night before Hesperia hesitated before answering. "I cannot explain much Zoe. She only came by briefly last night, to deliver a message and drop off a package for the son of Poseidon."

Zoe quirked an eyebrow and folded her arms in front of her. There was more to the story she was sure and she'd be damned if she didn't find out all she could.

"Explain." She let out tersely.

Hesperia shook her head no but pulled a sword off where it hung at her waist. "I cannot. She did drop this off for the demigod up there though. It is a gift from Calypso."

Zoe blinked in bewilderment. "Calypso? Why would she send a gift to Percy?"

Hesperia hesitated for a moment looking around to make sure the coast was clear. "We are not allowed to reveal anything of Percy's past Zoe. Nor his present or his future even though we don't know that either. All I can say is that during the last war Calypso met Percy. When the latest war ended and all the heroes were rewarded Percy turned down the offer of godhood and instead asked for the pardon of all the minor gods and liberation of Titans that didn't take part in it."

Zoe's eyes widened in astonishment; her respect for Percy growing even more. To turn down a gift from the gods that few were ever offered in order to help those like her sister Calypso only increased her respect for the this particular male hero.

Once Hesperia handed the sword to Zoe she hesitantly turned to leave. She turned back to say a few words to her sister before she was completely out of sight. "For what it's worth Zoe… I am glad you are back, no matter how long it is or why. We may not have agreed on many things but it wasn't until we lost you that we really began to appreciate you. Goodbye sister."

Zoe had tears build up in the corner of her eyes at hearing the words she'd longed for finally spoken. She took a moment to calm down before studying the sword in her hands.

She instantly recognized the legendary sword of Achilles himself that was rumored to have been lost. The fact that Calypso sent it meant that Odysseus had taken it after Troy's fall and must have left it on Ogygia after his time spent there.

This also solved the problem of finding a weapon for Percy now that she had Anaklusmos. She was thankful that Calypso had sent something for Percy to use and headed back to where he was.

Hesperia may not have answered her questions but the little she had said made a few things very clear to Zoe.

One, that Percy wasn't being punished in any way if he had been offered godhood after ending the war.

Two, although it wasn't his intention she was sure Percy had made many friends and allies because of his selfless request. Many of whom would no doubt be willing to help him if he ever asked, even though he probably never would.

'_If this isn't a punishment then it is either some sort of test for Percy or a clean start for him. But what could possibly be tested that he hasn't already shown if he was offered godhood? The more likely story is that this must be a clean start for him. A chance to write things anew. Whatever it is, I will help him for as long as I can. It's the least I can do and it just feels right for some reason.'_

Mind made up Zoe Nightshade, former Lieutenant of the Hunters of Artemis went back to the ruins of Mt. Othrys. She had a plan now and she was going to stick to it. If the gods had offered Percy a chance to start a new life, she was going to make sure he made the best of it.

* * *

**A/N** I would like to give my thanks to my beta reader Anaklusmos14 for helping me smooth things out and bouncing ideas off of him. It needs not be said but I will anyways, go check out some of his awesome stories if you haven't already. Hope you all enjoyed the chapter but let me know your opinion on it anyways.


	3. Always Another Way

"Normal Speech"

_'flashback or thoughts'_

Disclaimer: I own nothing of PJO or HoO

Chapter Third: Always Another Way

_Start 2nd week of June_

As Zoe walked back into the ruined throne room of the Titans she noticed Percy was staring at his camp half-blood necklace with a sad look on his face. Even though he had a plan for what he would do if he never recovered his memories, it still hurt him to have lost them.

He looked up as he heard footsteps approaching. "Did you find out anything that could help us?" He asked eagerly.

"In a way." She hedged. Zoe held the sword of Achilles out to Percy. "My sister sent you this weapon. It appears it's a thank you for helping her in some form in the past. What you did I cannot answer but take care of that sword. It's the same sword that the hero Achilles used during the siege on Troy."

Percy took the sword and examined it carefully. He was used to wielding Anaklusmos but this sword was equally impressive. It was perfectly balanced as well and when he held it, it seemed to hum with repressed power.

As he held the sword in his hand it flashed briefly before turning into a bronze band bracelet. It wasn't overly thick or heavy but it didn't close fully, thus allowing it to be easily slipped on and off his wrist. The sword was engraved on the band with a flower wrapping around it, a moon lace if his knowledge was right.

Zoe smiled softly at the weapon, knowing the engraved moon lace to be Calypso's favorite flower.

Percy snapped the bracelet on and then both he and Zoe walked down the mountain. Unlike the night before Percy didn't encounter the Hesperides, something he was grateful for.

He still avoided the enormous dragon though, as he had no wish to provoke it into a fight.

It wasn't until they decided to leave that they encountered their first problem. Zoe and Percy had a staring contest and the first to break would be the loser and answer to their little dilemma.

* * *

"So… not that I'm complaining or doubting your leadership skills but how come we're putting off going to camp again?" Percy asked Zoe as they drove into San Francisco.

Irritated at his lack of foresight, Zoe decided to explain why they weren't making for Camp Jupiter as quickly as possible. "What do you know about the Roman gods Percy?"

Percy pondered for a moment, wracking his brain for any information he may have on them. "Nothing but what Lupa taught me why?"

"You'll need to know them when we get to camp. At least the basics. You may be a boy but that doesn't mean you shouldn't try and make up for all boys' cluelessness. You will need to know which gods demand certain levels of respect so you don't anger them and make unnecessary enemies." Zoe carefully explained.

Percy nodded slowly, "Ok I understand that, but won't I learn all that at camp anyways?"

Zoe shook her head, "No, not really. As a Roman you're expected to do things for yourself and look up anything important on your own time."

"That makes sense. It fits in with Lupa's whole 'stand on your own two feet' philosophy. So what are going to do in the mean time?"

"We're headed to a public library so you can learn things."

"Oh," Percy then blushed a bit in embarrassment, "I can't read all that well though. I'm not sure but I think it might be dyslexia."

"Don't worry. Most demigods have that problem," Zoe then smirked mischievously at him, "I'll be sure to get books with plenty of pictures ok?"

Scowling he had no choice but to keep silent for the remainder of the trip into San Francisco.

It wasn't until they'd found a library and entered that Percy spoke up once again. "Can I drive next time?"

It had been bugging him since they left the mountain. Zoe downright refused to let him drive, claiming she wasn't about to get cozy with boys and start hugging them. Whatever that meant.

Percy didn't want to let her drive since in his opinion the guy who brought the motorcycle should be the one who got to drive the motorcycle. He liked the feeling that driving brought him.

"No." Zoe blandly stated.

"Come on," Percy whined, "do you have any idea how embarrassing it is for a guy to ride as the passenger while a girl drives?"

Zoe glared at her companion, "So are you saying girls can't drive or that boys should always be in charge?"

He was in dangerous territory now and Percy knew he had to choose his words carefully. "It's not that, but it's my bike and I should be driving."

Zoe accepted the answer and continued walking into the library. "The answer is still no."

"Come on Zoe, please. It was bad enough having people point and laugh at me when on the bridge. I'd rather not go through that again." Percy pleaded.

Zoe turned so he could see the grin on her face, "You sure it's because you were passenger that they were laughing. It doesn't mean they thought your situation was funny, maybe they thought you were just funny looking."

"Fine fine, just quit picking on me already. You have dibs on driving again." Percy groused.

Laughing in victory Zoe had the grace to at least pat him on the shoulder in sympathy.

Hanging his head Percy followed the only girl he still remembered into the public library. It was going to be a long couple of days if this was how her attitude would always be.

Zoe had explained that they needed at least a few days to pound some knowledge into his head about the gods. They didn't need to worry about food or shelter for a little while since Zoe said she had that covered.

Since she'd sometimes be sent to camp in place of Diana, she had set up a safe house of sorts in order to change from her Greek identity into her Roman one. At her safe house she kept emergency supplies, money, clothes, ambrosia and some weapons. Except that when they went there to rest for the night she made sure to keep her distance from Percy.

Waking up snuggling into his chest once was bad enough, she didn't know what she would do if it happened again.

And so it went for the rest of the week. Mornings would be spent in the library with Zoe patiently teaching Percy a little about the new life he was to start as a Roman. Afternoons and sometimes evenings she would have Percy keep up with his training and test out his new sword.

Even though it was unwanted and initially a nuisance, the Gorgon sisters had managed to track down and attack Percy again. At first he'd been frustrated by their improving ability to return after death, but with Zoe around they'd taken to tying them up and dumping them somewhere since they couldn't kill them.

It wasn't a permanent solution, but for the moment it was far more effective than killing them only to be surprise attacked moments later.

* * *

_June 13 Noon, Berkeley Hills_

"I'm sorry alright." Percy apologized again as he followed Zoe up the hill she claimed was the entrance to camp. "I forgot."

"You forgot!" Zoe whirled on him ready to deliver a tongue lashing, "How could you possibly just 'forget' that you were in possession of a stolen Yamaha! One that we were forced to abandon almost as soon as we entered Oakland."

"Well…" Percy scratched his head sheepishly "at least we got some good exercise in right? And you did tell me about how we-"

"How did you forget Percy?" Zoe snapped, having grown tired of giving him the silent treatment for the last couple days. If anything it only served to punish her and not Percy who constantly kept talking and trying to apologize.

"Oh I don't know," he drawled sarcastically, "it's just that my memory isn't what it used to be. There's a lot I've forgotten lately. It's like I have amnesia or something."

Zoe just glared at him some more before continuing her march to camp borders.

She came to a stop at the top of a hill that overlooked a grassy valley. Waiting until Percy had caught up to her she had one more warning to give.

Before she could though Percy interrupted her. "I get that I have to carry all the supplies as punishment but how come you're wearing that funny dress over your clothes?" He asked confusedly.

Zoe gritted her teeth in irritation. "It's called a stola and palla Percy, we went over this. It's standard female Roman wear. Now keep quiet. I already told you who your father is-"

"Yeah yeah Neptune, I remember. I also remember how you said your mom is Pleione which also gives you a connection to the sea. Kind of explains why I was so comfortable with Anaklusmos actually." Percy cut her off again.

She scowled at him breaking in on what she was trying to say. "As I was saying. Your father is Lord Neptune god of the sea, but I would like for you to keep that to yourself for now."

Curiosity lurking inside his emerald eyes Percy tilted his head in confusion and silently asked why.

"Despite Neptune being one of the elder gods, he isn't as respected here as his brother." She winced, that was a huge understatement of how Romans viewed Neptune. Nevertheless she forged on, "It wouldn't do to start off on the wrong foot with your comrades, besides its better for you to have to do things for yourself instead of relying on the respect of your godly parent."

Percy just nodded. Zoe had a good point there. What kind of Roman would he be if he expected everyone to bow before him just because of who his father was? It's not like he had a choice in his parents or anything.

"It's also part of the reason you haven't come to camp before now." Zoe lied. She hated lying to Percy but it did provide a slightly credible excuse for him not joining sooner. "You are in all actuality much older than a child of the big three would be before joining the Legion."

Romans were cautious by nature so she had to tell them something for why Percy didn't join until now. Luckily she had another excuse that she could tell the Roman's about why Percy stayed away for so long. She couldn't outright tell them he was Greek after all so she had to lie to them as well.

Zoe had promised herself that she would help Percy as best she could in this chapter of his life. For whatever reason he'd had his memories stripped and been sent to Camp Jupiter. If lying in order to ease his integration into camp helped even a little then she was all for it.

Percy took a deep breath of air and then let it all out to help ease his nerves. "Ok. I'm ready. What do we do now?"

Zoe looked him over once more to make sure he wouldn't stick out any more than necessary. When they met Percy had been wearing a Camp Half-blood orange shirt and torn pants and jacket.

Percy had refused to throw the shirt away but had conceded to wearing a different one before joining camp. The words were faded anyways so Zoe allowed him to keep it.

He still had messy black hair but there was little she could do about that. His necklace while odd wouldn't raise any risky questions about his past.

As she looked into his eyes she saw determination there, and a firm resolve to succeed. She stared at his eyes longer than she had intended so she quickly looked away before he caught her.

Together they took a step forward. In that single step the world in front of them changed completely. Where before there had been nothing but grass and hills now arrayed below them was the hidden Roman camp.

In the distance they could also see New Rome and beyond that Temple Hill where all the temples to the gods stood. The Little Tiber curled down below running along the barracks, in front of Oakland Hills and ending in the lake by the Senate house, Forum and Circus Maximus.

It had been years since Zoe had set foot in Camp Jupiter but very little had changed.

"Halt! Who goes there? Identify yourself." A statue of Terminus the god of borders declared.

Yes very little had changed indeed.

Zoe had forgotten how annoying this particular guardian of camp was. Even for a god he was a bit strange. A statue or to be more precise a bust of a man from the waist up and with no arms was always the first and last stop when entering or leaving camp.

Percy faltered for a second unsure of what to do.

Luckily Zoe stepped in and answered for the both of them. "I am Zoe Nightshade, Ambassador of Lady Diana here on personal business. With me is my," she stopped before continuing with a distasteful expression, "bodyguard Perseus Jackson. He is here to join the Legion."

Percy blinked but was careful not to let his surprise at what she'd said show. While they hadn't gone over exactly what would happen when at camp, he had been told to play along with whatever she said.

Percy had agreed since Zoe seemed to know what she was doing and she hadn't steered them wrong yet. One example being how his instincts had screamed at him to use the Caldecott Tunnel to enter camp but Zoe had talked him into using another entrance. Her reasons she said were so that she could explain his presence to the Praetors better and why he hadn't joined camp sooner.

From within her palla she pulled out a scroll embossed with the crest of Diana. A silver bow and arrows resting on a crescent moon.

Knowing that the statue had no hands Zoe simply held up the scroll and allowed him to check it. Terminus nodded along as he read the contents of the scroll she'd picked up from her safe house.

With a grunt of approval he allowed them in and said they should head to the via principia where a Praetor would talk to them.

Together, Zoe and Percy walked towards their destination intent on getting Percy a place in the Legion. It was lucky that Percy already had experience with monsters coming back to life regularly or he might have been shocked to see all the ghosts and spirits roaming camp.

They seemed to be agitated at their presence, though if it was because of Percy or Zoe one couldn't be sure. They slowed as they approached a two story wedge of white marble with a columned portico like an old fashioned bank. Roman guards fully decked out in armor stood out in front. Over the doorway hung a deep violet banner with the gold letters SPQR embroidered inside a laurel wreath.

Zoe nodded to the guards out front who saluted her and allowed her inside.

"Pretty fancy building. So what happens now?" Percy asked as he followed Zoe in.

Despite his admiration of the building from the outside, Percy was even more impressed upon entering. The ceiling had a mosaic of Romulus and Remus the founders of Rome and adopted children of Lupa. The floor was polished marble and the walls were richly adorned in velvet. The only decorations in the place seemed to be banners and bronze poles studded with military medals.

Zoe didn't answer and instead led him to stand in front of a table full of clutter. Scrolls, notebooks, tablet computers and surprisingly jellybeans took up most of the space. On either side of the table stood two statues of dogs made of gold and silver respectively.

Moments later a girl wearing a regal purple cloak walked into the room. She was dressed in armor and her chest was decorated with medals.

For a moment Percy hoped he would be able to recognize her much like he'd remembered Zoe when they met but she didn't seem familiar. She looked to be about Percy's age, with dark piercing eyes and long black hair.

She went and sat down behind one of two high backed chairs opposite Zoe and Percy.

"It's been sometime since we've had an ambassador visit us from Diana. What can I help you with today?" She asked as she looked between Zoe and Percy, yet seemed to linger on Percy a moment more than Zoe.

Zoe wasn't surprised at this fact. The only reason she'd ever been made an ambassador in the first place was because she already knew of the existence of Roman demigods long before the gods separated them.

Diana avoided Camp Jupiter as much as her aspect Artemis did Camp Half-blood. If she ever had business or a request for the campers she'd just send Zoe in her stead.

Zoe studied the girl in front of her, not recognizing her from her last visit a few years ago. "I would like for Percy here to join the Legion. He didn't join sooner as the gods themselves had tasks for him to accomplish and that kept him busy until his most recent birthday." She hesitated a second and then, "I hope you don't take this the wrong way but who are you and what happened to Cassie and David the praetors from a few years ago?"

"My name is Reyna and I am the new Praetor of camp." Reyna initially stiffened at hearing Percy's name but shook it off. "Cassie retired after serving her ten years several months ago and David unfortunately died during the assault on Mt. Othrys."

Zoe nodded sadly; the loss of life was never something to be celebrated even if not so long ago she hated just about every man in existence.

"There is a problem though." Zoe admitted reluctantly.

Reyna arched an eyebrow in question. "What might that be ambassador?"

"I have amnesia. Past waking up at the Wolf House a few months ago I remember nothing." Percy stopped as the dog statues started to growl. Reyna looked at him silently asking him to reconsider his words. "Well I remember nothing but a single memory of Zoe here."

Reyna stared at her dogs, waiting for them to react. When they didn't she seemed almost disappointed. "Can you explain what you do remember then?"

Zoe interjected and carefully explained what she knew of Percy. She had to avoid outright lying but omitting facts was a different story. She gave a watered down version of the only quest the two had ever taken and implied that Percy had served as a guard for her and Diana for years. She couldn't outright lie in front of the dogs but she had to give a credible reason for his late admittance to camp.

After explaining everything to Reyna's satisfaction Reyna sat back debating with herself on her next step.

Meanwhile Percy studied both of the growling dogs. "What are these things?"

"Roman version of lie detectors. They serve the praetors and attack if anyone lies while in their presence or if the praetor orders them to attack. They're names are Argum and Argentum." Zoe patiently explained while waiting for what Reyna would do.

"Gold and Silver huh? Which is which?" Percy asked.

Zoe rolled her eyes, maybe Percy hadn't learned as much as she hoped in the last week.

"He will be allowed to join," Reyna conceded, "but he will have to prove himself the standard way regardless of your endorsement ambassador. You have to understand… because of his unusual circumstances he can't just join any cohort."

Percy shrugged as if he didn't care and Zoe thanked Reyna for understanding.

"If I could have one more request? Could you call Jason Grace here? I have a few things I wish to ask of him." Zoe hastily tacked in before they could be dismissed.

Reyna grimaced and looked slightly put down. "Unfortunately my fellow praetor has been missing for several months now. We've held off on elections but with the feast of Fortuna approaching…" Reyna trailed off hoping Zoe would drop the subject.

That was a peculiar piece of information for the former Huntress. She had little doubt on why they hadn't elected a new praetor. A son of Jupiter being praetor left big shoes to fill for any demigod.

Still, it slightly disappointed Zoe that her plan to have Jason work with Percy and help him was put on hold. Since they were both sons of the Elder Three gods they had much in common. She had also hoped that Jason would speak for him and allow entry into his cohort, easing Percy into the Legion.

Reyna stood and led the way out. "I will inform the centurions of the arrival of a new recruit. Normally you'd visit the auger Octavian but he isn't here today and won't be back till tomorrow."

With plans to meet in the Coliseum in an hour, Zoe led Percy away down the via praetoria and onto Temple Hill. After grabbing some food on the way they went and paid their respects to all the proper gods.

Percy looked saddened at the state the temple to his father was in but he resolved to work hard despite the camps animosity to his heritage.

After it was all said and done they found a bench to sit at and eat their food. Most demigods gave them weird looks and inquisitive gazes at seeing new faces but thankfully none approached them.

A few knew enough about ambassador's to give Zoe the respect she was due.

Percy was curious about the standard way to prove himself and wanted some answers. "So what do I have to do to prove myself to the Legion?"

Zoe snorted in amusement. "Normally one would worry about getting hurt and putting on a good show to prove yourself, but in this instance I'm more worried for the Roman Centurions. I hope you don't hurt them too badly."

"So I have to fight the Romans? Is that it?" Percy's grin lengthened, threatening to split his face. "Here I was thinking I had to take a written test or something because of all the studying you had me do. This'll be a piece of cake."

"Yes well we might as well be off then. We wouldn't want you to be late to your own test." Zoe said as she dusted herself off and straightened her clothes.

Inwardly she agreed with Percy. While she knew he'd been strong before, his skills shot through the roof in the last few years. After seeing him train and sparring together so both could get used to their swords she had little doubt he could go toe to toe with any camper here.

* * *

Percy now stood in the center of the Coliseum waiting for Reyna to finish explaining the rules. He vaguely heard her explain how it would be one on one fights until he dropped or the centurion called a stop. Apparently no one expected him to win against five centurions.

Mostly he looked around and took notice of how a lot of legionnaires were filing in to see him fight. This seemed like a form of entertainment to them, a chance to see the new guy get his butt handed to him. Most of them were laughing and joking, placing bets on his odds.

This irritated Percy but he tried not to let it show and turned back in just in time to hear Reyna call out the first centurion. He'd be going in reverse order from the fifth cohort to the first.

Apparently the first was the reputed best and strongest of the cohorts so they wanted to give him a fair shot at demonstrating his skills by allowing him to fight the worst first.

As everyone cleared out to the stands to give them room to fight, the two in the Coliseum sized each other up.

Percy looked the girl, Gwen, over. She seemed a little older than him, maybe around eighteen or so. Brown eyes and brown hair, a dainty nose and her build overall gave the impression of a normal girl. It was how she held herself however, that implied otherwise.

She had obviously been in the legion for many years, she had a firm grip on her pilum and her stance screamed that of an experienced fighter. They could start any time but she looked like she was waiting for Percy to make the first move.

Cautiously Percy walked in a circle around her, putting a bit of distance between them. He held his left arm up and brought his right hand to encircle his bracelet. After grasping the bracelet it glowed briefly before a sword materialized in his hands.

For one reason or another, the bracelet remained on his wrist only the engraved sword disappearing.

He heard all the people around him start to whisper and mutter things to themselves. Percy hadn't noticed it before but his weapon was unique amongst the Romans gathered.

Everyone else, including Gwen held golden weapons and a square shield. Even Reyna wore a gold dagger at her side; Percy on the other hand wielded a celestial bronze leaf shaped sword.

Once more whispers and words that the ghosts he'd seen earlier say reached his ears.

Gwen frowned at his sword but dared not say anything right now; this was a test for Percy's skills and entry into the legion not an interview on where he'd gotten such a strange weapon.

Percy had enough stalling and rushed Gwen; he was about forty feet away when she threw her pilum at him. Not stopping in the slightest, he ducked, the pilum only slightly grazing his shoulder.

Gwen hadn't been expecting that to stop him as she quickly pulled a gladius out from within her shield. Percy slightly sped up without breaking his form.

She held her shield on her right arm and her sword on the left, a reverse to most warriors in the legion which usually threw them off when fighting her.

Percy was only a few feet away now and feinted attacking the shield; she bought it and raised it in front of her obstructing her vision. Quickly he swiveled on his heel, ducked and slid to carry him directly behind her before she could lower it.

Gwen lost sight of her opponent and grew confused when she didn't feel a blade hit her shield. The moment she felt the tip of his sword at the base of her neck from behind she knew she had lost.

Her eyes widened in surprise at being at the mercy of the new recruit so quickly._ 'I can't believe he beat me so quickly! He got behind me so fast I didn't even notice him.'_ She gloomily thought to herself.

The audience instantly started catcalling and booing the fight.

Percy initially thought they were aimed at him but upon closer inspection he found that it was at his opponent. Calls of "the fifth really does suck" and "no wonder no one wants to join the fifth" coupled with "the fifth sucks so bad its laughable" really made him regret ending the fight so quickly.

He just couldn't help it though. He hadn't noticed it when fighting the Gorgon sisters but coupled with his seemingly impenetrable skin and superior reflexes he'd started to develop a sort of sixth sense of dodging and a hyper acuity to his fights.

To him it was like being in some sort of trance, his fights were rendered in slow motion allowing him to see and react to things other fighters couldn't. Well, to things Zoe couldn't react to at least.

Gwen had her head bowed in shame at being beaten so easily so Percy lowered his sword.

He walked out in front of her and offered her his hand. "Sorry about that but," he glanced at the stands where Zoe was watching, "I'm told that only few have the strength to match me in a sword fight. Zoe tells me that we once went on a quest together and I clashed with the Titan Atlas, so I've been training hard so I never lose again."

While it was true that Zoe had spoken of their only quest together, Percy had only heard it when she told Reyna. But a little white lie couldn't possibly hurt Gwen here, not after seeing her so down.

Gwen smiled at his apology and was glad he wasn't arrogant after beating her so effortlessly. She shook his hand but noticed his sword and finally decided to comment on it. "Where did you get such an unusual sword?"

Percy's eyes flickered to Zoe briefly where he caught the slightest of nods from her. "It was a gift from an old friend."

Gwen was studying the sword and her eyes widened when the reflection from the sun highlighted the inscription running along its length. "Audentis Fortuna Iuvat," she breathed, "fortune favors the brave. That is the sword of Achilles!"

Everyone's eyes widened at hearing how the new guy had somehow claimed the lost sword of Achilles. Some of the spectators immediately tried calling out denials to such a thing.

Percy grimaced; he'd hoped that no one would ask questions about his sword, mostly because he didn't even remember what he did to get Calypso to give it to him.

'_Oh man, somehow I feel like she won't just let me get out of here without a heavy interrogation. Zoe's gonna be mad. She told me not to draw unnecessary attention. What do I do now?'_

* * *

**A/N **I would just like to thank anyone and everyone that reviewed my last chapter once again! It feels great knowing my story is liked by people out there. Once again I owe a big thank you to Anaklusmos14 so if anyone is feeling generous or with too much time on their hands, go over and read some of his stories or send him a thanks on my behalf for looking over my chapters and helping them improve.


	4. Gladiator Style

"Normal Speech"

_'flashback or thoughts'_

Disclaimer" I own nothing of PJO or HoO

Fourth Episode: Gladiator Style

Reyna felt a small frown crease her features after hearing what sword Percy had. She could have sworn this was the same person from her past who wielded a similar weapon. But the sword was slightly different, both in shape and its name.

Though she hadn't mentioned it to the new applicant for the legion, Reyna vaguely remembered meeting him before. She remembered his first appearance with another girl on Circe's island all too clearly.

At least she was almost certain it was the same boy. Reyna only doubted it was the same person because this Percy hadn't given out his last name yet and he carried a different weapon. Celestial bronze swords were not so common that he should be able to switch them at will.

Glancing at Zoe, Ambassador from Diana, she had to confirm that it was a different girl who Percy had shown up with in the Sea of Monsters. The girl who had helped him escape had been blonde and had grey eyes, not the raven colored locks of the ambassador in front of her.

Feeling the praetor's eyes on her Zoe reached into her pocket and wrapped her fingers around Anaklusmos, currently in pen form, for comfort. "You seem disappointed at seeing his weapon praetor Reyna."

The sole remaining leader for camp flinched at being read so easily. She cursed herself for forgetting how observant and how much weight this particular ambassador carried around camp.

Reyna leaned back into her seat that overlooked the Coliseum folding her hands in her lap. "Sort of." She then looked over at Zoe making sure to meet her eyes, "When you first brought him in I believed him to be the same boy who was responsible for my eventual entrance into the legion. Now I'm not so sure."

"Ah I see," they both turned their attention back to the center of the Coliseum, "though I do not pretend to know of all of his quests over the years it is very doubtful he remembers you praetor, if that is what you are afraid of. In fact I am certain that because of his amnesia he doesn't recognize you at all. So it's up to you how you decide to deal with him now."

* * *

After ushering Gwen away with promises of explanations later, what little he could anyways, Reyna rose and announced the next centurion. Samantha of the fouth cohort.

Though this fight wasn't quite as short or easy for Percy, there was little doubt who the winner would be from the beginning. He easily wove in and out of her stabs and strikes with a grace that belied countless hours of fighting experience.

Percy had once more defeated another centurion without receiving even a single scratch. What surprised Reyna and Sam most after the fight was how humble he acted. Not one word of insult or any jibe escaped his lips after beating Sam.

Gwen too was slightly surprised. She'd thought that Percy was only being nice to her because he pitied her not because he was just a humble guy.

Zoe nodded in approval from up in her place next to the praetor.

Similar to Gwen's defeat, Sam's fight brought about a round of catcalls, insults and general mockery of the 4th cohort. Though she walked away with her head held high Percy could tell Sam was heavily affected.

The worst of the lot seemed to be her fellow centurions. Larry of the 1st cohort and Jacob of the 2nd, while CJ of the 3rd did nothing but ignore her.

Shaking his head in disapproval at their treatment of Samantha Percy idly wondered if he should try to do something about it.

A memory of a past conversation with Zoe flared up.

_Flashback_

_Percy and Zoe were relaxing after a long day of studying and warding off the Gorgon sisters._

_One thing they had noticed was that the sisters avoided the sea with a passion, likely knowing they stood no chance against a son of the sea in his own domain._

_Because of this and also missing the relaxation Elysium offered her, Zoe declared today a rest day and dragged Percy to South Beach with her. It was rare for a demigod to get rest days so both were taking full advantage of it._

_After an hour of doing nothing but lazing about in the sun Percy rolled over to look at Zoe. "You said I haven't been to camp before but you have. Is there anyone there that you remember?"_

_"Hmm? Oh no not really, I only ever visited with messages for the praetors or requests from Lady Diana. I know a few of the legionnaires but only in passing." She scrunched up her nose in thought, "the only other one I know personally on more than a casual level is a girl named Samantha."_

_"Really?" Percy asked intrigued at finding out a little more from his only friend at the moment, "What's she like?"_

_She adjusted her sunglasses and moved her parasol to account for the sun moving across the sky before she answered. "I'm not too sure. I also took her to camp on the request of my Lady. She is a daughter of Apollo and was inducted into the 4th cohort. That was several years ago though. If she is still part of the legion when we arrive I'll be sure to introduce you. She is a strong girl and I liked her for the short amount of time I spent with her."_

_Nodding his head Percy let the conversation drop after that. It wouldn't do to bug Zoe too much. It was supposed to be a relaxation day for the both of them. When he arrived at Camp Jupiter though, he would definitely try to meet this girl. If Zoe liked her then she must be a good person he decided._

_Flashback End_

The more insults that were thrown her way, the angrier Percy got. It was the insult that Larry threw her way though, that caused Percy to snap.

"This is so typical of the loser cohorts. From girls no less! Too bad he won't make it past the next two centurions with enough energy to make me work up a sweat. I'd show him how a real Roman fights." Larry sneered.

Jacob of the 2nd cohort spit in Sam's direction while CJ shook his head in disappointment. "It's no wonder you guys are so bad if the centurions of your cohort are so weak." CJ said as he threw Percy a condescending look.

"Shut the hell up!" Percy roared, "If you three think you're so much better, then why don't you all fight me at once?! Those girls are probably twice as good as any of you. I'll make sure to wipe those smug grins off your faces."

Immediately the crowd started jeering Percy for acting so cocky. Reyna's eyes widened in surprise and Zoe scoffed.

"So just because you beat those two girls you think you're hot stuff huh new guy? If you even manage to make it far enough to fight me I'll wipe the floor with you." Larry accused.

"Don't get cocky just because you beat a bunch of girls runt! You wouldn't be able to handle a single one of us." Jacob retorted.

Reyna snapped her head in Zoe's direction intent on asking why Percy was acting cocky.

Zoe just shook her head though and appeared to read her mind, "Percy isn't like the majority of boys. He has a brash attitude and speaks without thinking, but he has a kind heart and won't allow his opponents to be treated so badly. Those girls do not deserve such treatment from comrades, it's disloyal and Percy doesn't like that. He isn't acting cocky; he really is a strong fighter."

The daughter of Bellona pursed her lips in slight disapproval of his methods and waited to see how the male centurions would react. She was also slightly surprised that the ambassador of Diana, who was known to disapprove of boys in general, was sticking up for Percy.

Percy considered the two boys before, "So what I'm hearing is this 'I'm too chicken to fight the new guy. I'm too scared he'll beat me so I'm just going to insult the two girls and act like I was going easy on him' is that about right fellas?"

All three remaining centurions scowled and descended upon the ring. Thunderous expressions alight on each one of their faces. Not one of them bothered to wait for Reyna's approval before all deciding to fight him together.

Gwen and Samantha each were confused about why Percy was defending them. Sure he seemed like a nice guy but they didn't even know each other. So there was no point in Percy sticking up for either of them.

Still, they'd both fought Percy and each knew he was holding back. It was going to be amusing to see how he fought three opponents at once, he might not win but the three boys wouldn't have an easy time of it.

"We'll give you one chance to apologize new guy. If you don't then we're going to make your induction as painful as possible." Larry growled out.

The three centurions were in a triangle formation. Larry in the center but furthest back, CJ to his left and a little ahead and Jacob to his right and closest to Percy.

All around the Coliseum the spectators cheered and were making a ruckus. This was the ultimate form of entertainment for them.

Those of the crowd that belonged to the first three cohorts were glad the new guy was going to get pounded into the ground.

Those of the last two were hoping Percy could pull off the impossible and win. If he didn't win they were just as glad someone had stood up for them and they would gladly accept him into their cohort.

Percy had heard enough of all their bravado and false sense of superiority. He didn't answer the three and instead lifted his sword to shoulder level with the end pointing at them.

"Get him!" Larry ordered from his position in the back.

Blinded with rage at the arrogance Percy seemed to be showing, CJ was the first to attack. He lunged towards Percy and stabbed low. Percy effortlessly stepped over the sword and with tremendous force brought his own sword down and onto CJ's shield.

The resounding crack of sword meeting shield boomed across the arena. It was strong enough that it pushed CJ back a few steps so he wouldn't lose his balance.

Jacob immediately stepped in swingin his sword over his head with a strike aimed at Percy's head.

It seemed like his anger had clouded his judgment and the standard 'no debilitating blows' rule was thrown out the window.

Percy turned his head and took notice of Jacob coming at him fast from his left. Time slowed to a crawl, every detail his eyes took in was enhanced a hundred fold. Jacob coming in with his overhead slash aimed at him, Percy could see the dust his sneakers were kicking up with each step, the sweat rolling down the centurions face.

He took notice of the ugly expression Jacob was wearing and his posture. Every detail necessary to predict where Jacob's sword was going to be was taken into account, his muscles in his arm, the speed he was traveling, and the position of his blade.

To most it was surprising and seemed downright lucky that Percy evaded the sword by millimeters. He twisted a half step to his right and let the sword swing past him almost to the ground.

To Reyna, Zoe and the more experienced legionnaires it was a display of unrivalled skill and finesse.

As the sword came down past his face Percy slashed at the blade knocking it off course. Before Jacob could recover Percy kicked at the back of his knee forcing him to the ground.

CJ arrived to rescue his fellow centurion and tried a horizontal slash aimed shoulder level. Percy bent backwards allowing the sword to fly over his face and then jumped over the follow-up stab CJ threw at his legs. Not allowing him time to retract his blade, Percy quickly stepped into his guard and elbowed him in the nose making it erupt with blood.

CJ staggered backwards a few paces which allowed Jacob time to get back up and try an overhead diagonal swing. Percy ducked under the effort and then twisted to the side from his reversal slash upwards.

Quickly Percy got back to his feet and moved to Jacob's shield side, jumped and stabbed downwards with incredible force. Similar to what happened with CJ this one jarred Jacob's hand so much he felt it go numb.

Both centurions took the time to regroup and assess the situation. Larry never lost his confident smirk, sure that insofar Percy had been lucky. Jacob tossed his shield away hoping to get the feeling back into his arm.

All three fighters warily circled each other, searching for a moment of weakness to exploit.

CJ took the lead again and tried swerving to the left and right hoping to confuse Percy and throw him off in regards to what side he'd attack from. He feinted one last time to the left and rapidly threw all his weight behind a stab to the right hoping to impale Percy on his sword.

Percy had never lost track of his movement and merely allowed him to get closer.

When Jacob went to stab at his left side Percy leaned slightly to the right and trapped Jacob's hand between his armpit and his side. Unable to pull free, Percy took advantage and grabbed the wrist holding the sword before twisting it and jerking it upwards making him drop the blade.

Grimacing in pain the centurion barely had enough presence of mind to raise his shield as Percy swung at him with his sword. Not for the first time did CJ marvel at the power behind his blows. He was barely able to deflect the sword by throwing his shield upwards but that left him wide open.

Percy took advantage of the split second opening and stepped forward to deliver a powerful front kick to CJ's chest. Flecks of spit flew from his mouth and all the air was knocked out of the centurion's lungs. He'd been hit hard enough that he rolled a few times upon hitting the ground and was unable to rise.

The crowd erupted into cheers, mostly from the 4th and 5th cohorts, while the 3rd grew angry at their commanding officer's defeat. Reyna stood and spoke, "Centurion CJ is unable to continue. Please remove him from the arena to allow the others to keep fighting."

Two medic legionnaires arrived on the field in a flash, whisking away their newest patient.

As soon as the medics were clear of the combat zone Jacob engaged Percy. Not once did Percy bother to deflect or block the slashes from Jacob, knowing this would only anger the centurion. The angrier the fighter the more mistakes he made.

Nothing seemed to be working for the second cohort senior centurion. Not his downward slashes that Percy would easily sidestep, not the horizontal slashes aimed high, low, or waist level that he would just duck, jump over or jump backwards to avoid, and definitely not the stabs at his body that Percy easily twisted away from.

"Fight me coward! Stop running away." Jacob shouted angrily.

"I thought you said I wouldn't be able to handle a single one of you?" Percy taunted, "That I shouldn't get cocky because I beat a couple of girls. At least those girls fought me one on one, while here you three are and not a single one of you has managed to land a hit. I don't even need my sword to deflect your poor attempts at cutting me."

"Quit running away and fight me! Fight me so I can show you the strength and superiority of the second cohort of the Twelfth Legion Fulminata." Jacob was in near hysterics now.

Percy smirked in amusement, silently weaving in and out of his opponent's way.

Seeing red Jacob gripped his sword in both hands and slashed diagonally from right to left in an effort to wipe that smug look off Percy's face. Percy stepped forward and swung his own sword upwards having grown tired of dodging.

Percy's strength was not to be underestimated, as the two swords met Jacob felt the immense strength behind the swing and the sword was ripped out of his hands to land a few feet away. Percy continued his momentum and made a complete 360 turn bringing his sword overhead and slammed the butt of the hilt onto his opponent's helm.

Jacob instantly went down, though he wasn't unconscious as he was still groaning in pain.

"Get up centurion Jacob. Get up. Show me the superiority of the second cohort." Percy parroted as he walked in circle around his downed opponent.

All around him the audience winced at having Percy throw his words back into their centurion's face.

Gwen and Sam only gaped at the skill and strength that Percy was flaunting. They counted themselves lucky now that Percy had held back when fighting them. They also made note not to anger him as he was quite vicious when angered.

Zoe smirked in amusement after seeing how Percy handled those arrogant boys. She might have to congratulate him later on a job well done. Percy had more than earned her respect in the past and he'd only reaffirmed it these past few days.

She couldn't care less if Percy taunted the centurions in the same manner that they had mocked the other girls. There was little doubt he did it because he hated to see anyone treated unfairly but perhaps he had another reason as well to act as strongly as he did.

Reyna was torn between anger at Percy mocking her soldiers and relief that someone had finally knocked these particular centurions down a peg or two. The fact that it was a new recruit who did it only added icing to the cake.

Eventually she decided that she would withhold any judgment for now and rose to get aid for Jacob. "Centurion Jacob is unable to continue. Where before there were three now only a single centurion remains for new recruit Percy to fight. Remove Jacob from the arena and administer aid. Centurion Larry will be the final one to test Percy's skills."

Larry immediately stepped forward intent on showing his opponent a lesson. "Don't get cocky fool. Now you face the elite, the senior centurion to the first cohort of the legion."

He then cast off his shield and picked up one of the swords left behind from his fellow centurions. "I am the best swordsman currently at camp. You stand no chance against me." He boasted proudly.

Percy rolled his eyes. Slowly and ever so casually he raised his sword and pointed it at Larry. "You're… not too smart are you? I just made a mockery of your two lackeys and now you tell me I stand no chance against you?" Throwing Larry an incredulous look Percy swept his gaze around the Coliseum. "What about the rest of you? Of the four centurions the first two were the best in my humble opinion; do you then think this guy stands a chance?"

He heard rumblings and sounds of discontent emanate from his audience. It seemed that though the majority acknowledged his skill at some level, most of the people watching refused to feel bad about what they'd said to the two female centurions.

Scratching his head in irritation Percy tuned out the indignant proclamations Larry was making. Something about facing the best in the legion and how he, Percy, was going to pay.

Finally after the noise level had gone down a bit Percy switched his sword to a reverse grip and tapped the hilt to his bracelet. The sword glowed briefly before vanishing and the engraving of the sword with a moon lace wrapped around it appeared on the band of bronze on his wrist.

Larry smirked, "It's too late to beg for forgiveness Percy. Bring your sword back out and fight me like a man."

The raven haired, emerald eyed teen ignored him and started, on an unhurried pace, walking towards his opponent. "No need," he lifted his hands up in front of him, "these will be enough."

Face reddening in rage Larry looked fit to burst, "Are… are you joking?! Facing me, the best swordsman at camp, _unarmed_! It's obviously an insult!"

Percy smiled innocently, "Oh good, so you aren't as stupid as I thought."

Rage increased by the insult, Larry mistakenly rushed Percy as well. He attempted an upwards slash with his right hand sword. Percy twisted his torso to the right avoiding the blade and ducked while spinning to avoid the slash from Larry's left sword.

The spin allowed Percy to deliver a spinning back fist to the inside of Larry's knee causing him to cry out in pain. The senior centurion used both swords to slash at Percy making him jump backwards and allowing Larry space to back away.

Since he was limping now Percy decided to move in and continue his little test. Larry attempted to ward him off with another slash across the chest. Percy tilted his torso back to avoid the attack and then attempted a roundhouse punch aimed at Larry's face.

Larry, taking a leaf out of Percy's book, ducked under the punch simultaneously attempting to stab his leg. Percy kicked his leg back and away from the blade and twisted away to get some distance.

Even after fighting and defeating four centurions Percy was far from exhausted. His opponent though, because he let his anger control him was breathing heavy and nursing a bruised knee.

His pride wouldn't let him lose to a new recruit however, and so Larry rushed him swinging both swords wildly hoping to cut Percy to ribbons. Percy ducked the first few slashes and side-stepped the ones after, but when Larry tried an overhead slash with his right arm Percy's fist met it in mid swing and threw it off course.

The first cohort centurion lost his balance and so Percy was able to grab his armored chest and violently punch him in the sternum knocking him backwards.

Despite his carefree attitude and casual elegance, Zoe could see the masked anger and disgust at how Larry acted hidden away in Percy's cold emerald eyes.

Larry's pride had just taken a serious beating in the last few minutes but he stubbornly refused to give up.

Lurching forward he once more made to attack Percy intent on at least wounding him. Once he was within range he tried a desperate stab in hopes of getting through, Percy once more twisted to the side letting the blade slide in front of him and across his stomach

Faster than a snake strike Percy snatched the wrist holding the sword and held it in place. His other arm violently slashed upwards forcing Larry to let go of his sword. The teenage Roman staggered backwards a bruised wrist now added to his injuries.

Not allowing his opponent a chance to recover, Percy rushed forward and kicked his foe's feet out from under him. Once Larry was on his back, the amnesic son of the sea moved forward and kicked the centurion's other sword out of his grasp.

"Do you yield?" The raven haired youth's chilling and flat words reached everyone's ears. "How does it feel to be made a fool of? To be mocked while in battle after trying your hardest? How does it feel knowing everything you claimed was just shattered, in front of an audience no less and with not a single person standing up for you? How does it feel now that you experienced their pain? Their rage and embarrassment and yet unable to do anything about it?"

"Shut up." Larry growled still refusing to admit defeat, "You don't know anything. Those two cohorts are for the weak for those that will always lose. They're used to it so it doesn't matter how we treat them."

"Oh really," Percy asked with an almost playful yet probing lilt, "Well then I guess that mean's I know which cohorts to stay away from. I guess I have to thank you for exposing the _best_ that the legion has to offer."

Everyone in the audience that had been quiet up until this point erupted in cheers. While the 4th and 5th cohorts where downtrodden at hearing what had just transpired, they at least felt good in seeing Percy wipe the floor with the supposed three best centurions of the legion.

Zoe rested her head on her palm in mild exasperation. _'Trust Percy to be so unpredictable. He is truly a son of the sea, one minute he is calm another he is a raging storm. Almost impossible to predict what he'll do next.'_

Gwen and Sam were happy that Percy had stood up for them, no matter how briefly and enjoyed watching his awe-inspiring fighting skills. Mostly they were glad that of the five Roman's Percy fought only the two girls were unharmed.

Gwen also hoped for a chance to talk to him some more about the sword of Achilles.

Sam hoped to get to know him better, if the ambassador of Diana had truly brought him in then he must be something special. Zoe wasn't one who took kindly to boys, something Sam remembered all too clearly, so there must be something about Percy that made him worth it.

Reyna stood and motioned for everyone to quiet down. The medics had finished with the other fighters and had brought them back out for the closing ceremony of the testing. "Romans! As you know this newcomer was escorted here earlier today by ambassador Zoe of Diana. He seeks to join the legion. For that reason he was tested in combat to see if he is worthy. Now I ask, what does the legion say?"

The campers gave a shout, "Ave!" meaning 'Hail!' in Latin.

Reyna turned to face Percy down in the arena, "Recruit," she bellowed, "since you were brought in by the esteemed ambassador Zoe, we have no need to ask you for credentials or letters of reference." She faced the five centurions who had lined up in front of Percy and tested him. "Will any of you centurions offer him a place in your cohort?"

Starting from the first all the way to the fifth all five centurions said they would accept him. In Gwen and Sam's case they spoke as if resigned to the fact that he wouldn't join them anyways. They were only offering to be nice and because he earned his place in the legion.

Of course all five cohorts wanted him. Percy had just proven, even after embarrassing the boys, that he was extremely skilled and that would benefit any of the cohorts.

The praetor switched her attention to Percy, "Recruit, you have been offered a place in all five cohorts, a rarity. Normally it is no more than two, but since it's all five, we leave the choice up to you. Which cohort would you like to join?"

The crowd expected him to choose either the first or second after what he'd said to Larry. The fifth hoped, however small their hope was, that he would choose them, and the third and fourth held no expectations but would accept his choice regardless of what he picked.

Percy looked between the crowds cheering, Reyna and Zoe watching him, and each one of the Roman's he'd just fought. Larry wore a smug expectant grin on his face; Jacob looked slightly angry but still acted superior even after his beat down. CJ refused to meet his eyes which only amused Percy and both Gwen and Samantha looked subdued about his decision.

"If they will have me," Percy paused for dramatic effect, "I choose the fourth cohort."

"WHAT!" that word was shouted from just about every Roman in the Coliseum.

Sam looked shocked but happy and when Percy looked over at Zoe expecting her to be surprised, he saw that she was the only one smiling.

It was an amused smile but more than that it was one worn when you are proud of something. Whether that was because Percy chose to go into the cohort with the only female Zoe knew or because he just beat down and surprised the entire legion, he had no idea.

* * *

**A/N **so there you go, the induction of Percy into the camp, Roman style. What did you guys think? Anyways once more thanks go out to Anaklusmos14 for taking the time out to be my beta. I hope this chapter was to your liking and soon enough we will get started on more action packed adventures and get things rolling.


	5. Wishes and Dreams

"Normal Speech"

_'flashback or thoughts'_

Disclaimer: I own nothing of PJO or HoO

Quintan Chapter: Wishes and Dreams

After his little engagement with the best the legion had to offer, Percy was inducted into the ranks of the 4th cohort.

Sam told him of his duties and what was expected of him and then left him to his own devices for the rest of the day.

Upon receiving his _probatio _tablet he went in search of the girl that brought him to camp.

When meeting up with Zoë, he had expected her to be angry or annoyed that he had revealed too much, instead all she said was, "Typical Percy. Leaping in without thinking things through."

His first few days were filled with things to do and he spent his free time with Zoë or exploring the camp.

Now that he was at camp, Percy hoped he would start to remember things better. Apart from meeting Zoë, he hadn't had a single memory resurface like Lupa had promised. Not even a sense of déjà vu.

He knew it was rather unreasonable to expect all his memories back immediately, but he hoped that the dreaded feeling of never recovering his memories was wrong. Zoë had helped him a great deal so far and if it wasn't for her he was sure he'd be a lot angrier about things.

She seemed to empathize with how he felt and seemed to go out of her way to help him on occasion. One example being how she handled Octavian on his return the next day.

_Flashback_

_Sam, Percy and Zoë made their way to the via principia having been summoned by Reyna. As they entered they were greeted with the sight of a scowling Reyna and another Roman leaning against her desk grinning smugly._

_All things considered this boy wasn't all too impressive looking. He was tall and skinny, with straw-colored blonde hair a crooked smile and a slight crazy look in his eyes. He wore oversized jeans, a baggy T-shirt and a drooping toga with a centurion medal attached. In short he closely resembled a scarecrow wearing a bed sheet._

_"Ah if it isn't the graecus." He announced hoping to see some sort of reaction._

_Zoë kept walking in without a care in the world, Percy ignored it as he still didn't know what it meant even after all the ghosts called him that and Sam just tilted her head in confusion._

_Scarecrow stepped forward and bowed before Zoë. "My name is Octavian, the augur of Camp Jupiter. It is an honor to see you here again Ambassador Zoë."_

_She rolled her eyes and looked to Reyna. "You called us here praetor? Something about there being a problem with Percy's induction ceremony?"_

_"Yes. Octavian," she barely withheld the anger in her voice, "demanded that Percy receive approval from the camp augur before he is officially inducted. To prove he is worthy and is no threat to our safety."_

_"Is that so?" Zoë turned to fully face the skinny blonde kid, "Last I checked the praetor's word was final. If the praetor allows a recruit into the legion there is no one, bar the gods themselves, who can refute that entrance. Perhaps the Senate can call for an evaluation but only if the person in question commits an act worthy of investigation."_

_A sickly sweet smile spread across Octavian's face. "Oh but I would like to prevent the Senate from meeting at all ambassador. There are ugly rumors floating around you see, so I would just like to certify that he is indeed worthy and approve of his induction. To squash those rumors in question; it's for the best. Otherwise our praetor would lose good standing with the people for allowing a threat into the city. And we can't have that now can we?"_

_Clearly Zoë didn't believe a word he was saying as her stance suggested she wanted nothing more than to ignore the fool and leave. Zoë wasn't sure what Octavian had planned but he'd dropped enough hints of it already for her to know it was nothing good._

_He had a silver tongue and looked like he had strong armed Reyna into forcing this meeting. It wasn't good enough to make his plans come true though, not while Zoë was around._

_The only reason he had gotten so far with the praetor, his superior, was likely because he had no one to oppose his schemes in Rome at the moment. Reyna was probably forced into accepting this meeting in order to avoid a bigger loss later on._

_It seemed that the power vacuum of the missing praetor was trying to be filled. That was always the risk of any government and made doubly worse for a militaristic camp._

_Reyna couldn't govern an entire camp alone and now someone else was making a play for power. Even at the cost of a new recruit's chance to join the legion._

_Too bad that Zoë wouldn't allow anything to hurt Percy's chance at a new life._

_That and she couldn't risk the smug little fool finding anything out about Percy's Greek past. There was a reason the two sides were separated after all, and if his calling Percy a graecus already was any indication, he would only stir up trouble with that information._

_Octavian may believe he has things planned to work in his favor but he was several thousand years too young to match Zoë in a political battle. Not when she had seen the rise and fall of societies, blackmail, and dirty politics firsthand._

_"So let's get started." Octavian clapped his hands and started for the exit._

_"Before we do, I would just like to clarify something. You are a centurion as well as the augur yes?" Zoë asked politely._

_Octavian drew himself up and straightened his posture in pride, "Of course."_

_Zoë tapped her chin in though. "Well then does this mean that there will also be another augur present to determine Percy's approval? To help back up your claims of course."_

_Not missing a beat Octavian explained why that was impossible, "There's no need for that ambassador. I am a strong direct descendant of mighty Apollo; the only other capable of divining the will of the gods is retired and cannot be bothered for such a trivial task."_

_Nodding her head and seeming to agree Zoë let Octavian's cocky smile spread across his features before she poked the first hole in his plan, "Well it just so happens that Samantha here is also a descendant of Lord Apollo. His daughter if I remember correctly. Her ability to divine the will of the gods is as strong as any other. Surely you would appreciate her verification of any finds you come up with?"_

_Octavian faltered for barely a second before he rebutted, "I'm afraid that's not possible ambassador. She is his centurion. It would represent a conflict of interest."_

_Zoë grinned in victory. The scarecrow kid was being drawn deeper into her trap. Now to bait him and hope he bites. "Surely that cannot be a factor? Perhaps if she stood in as a representative of the Senate then? In order to avoid having to call them all together. In this case she would act as a Senator and Augur to overlook Percy's induction."_

_Samantha hoped that Zoë wasn't implying she should give up her position as centurion in order to help Percy. Sure she might like him after what happened the day before but she had earned her centurion medal and wasn't ready to give it up so easily._

_Besides, what Octavian was doing wasn't all that harmful anyways so what was the big deal?_

_Octavian was slowly losing patience with this girl but needed to put up a strong confidant façade. "There is no need to ask that of her ambassador. I myself am also a member of the Senate. So I can therefore represent them as well as be the augur to divine his approval into the legion."_

_Restraining the urge to grin triumphantly Zoë triggered her trap. She had just won their little verbal spar and Octavian didn't even realize it was because of his own words. "Ah I see. Now there is a problem with that centurion Octavian."_

_Octavian crossed his arms across his chest and leaned forwards challengingly, "What might that be?"_

_"According to the laws laid down by your namesake Octavian Augustus Caesar, an individual cannot hold more than two seats of power and respect. It was an attempt to prevent total dictatorship the likes of Julius Caesar and the resulting coup of Marcus Brutus." She paused and looked upwards taking on a thinking pose._

_"The Senate, the Praetor and a few other positions like the Augur were meant to be a system of checks and balances so that no one position overpowers the others. Perhaps you forgot these laws Augur Octavian because if not your actions would be seen as an act of treason. The first steps towards a monopoly of power." Zoë carelessly explained while Octavian paled drastically._

_He'd thought no one knew of those laws anymore. They hadn't been used in over 800 years if he remembered correctly. There was no need to go back and look those laws over so he was confident no one would call him out on it._

_Reyna's eyes widened dramatically in surprise. Whether the girl knew it or not Zoë had just helped her in more ways than she could imagine. Octavian had been a thorn in her side for far too long, unfortunately there was little she could do when he made his ploys for power in front of the Senate._

_She'd conceded to letting him call Percy in hopes of being granted a reprieve from any more of his plans until she'd found a way to neutralize him. Reyna had wracked her brains for hours on end, months at a time but found nothing to help._

_And now in walks the ambassador of Diana and utterly crushes his latest scheme with but a few simple words and old forgotten laws._

_Reyna's attention shifted to the raven haired male in the room. It was obvious Zoë had done so because she was protective of Percy. There must be something special in him if the ambassador of Diana, a known man hater, would go so far to help him._

_Octavian was for the first time at a loss for words. There was absolutely nothing he could do. He couldn't keep those positions that he'd schemed and worked his way for years into filling._

_Likewise he didn't want to admit to treason of the highest degree. In doing so he would be sentenced to death which could be carried out in various gruesome ways._

_Luckily for him, or unluckily depending on how you looked at it, Zoë offered him a way out. "Well I'm sure you didn't know of these laws Octavian. They are old after all. Since there is little doubt that if you were tried for your crimes you would be found guilty, how about we compromise here in front of your praetor? In order to escape any serious form of punishment, you give up two of the seats you currently hold."_

_Octavian had little choice but to accept. Though he wished to keep his position in the Senate he knew that he also wished to be considered a praetor in the upcoming elections. The only way to be eligible for candidacy was to be a centurion while submitting your name._

_There was also the hope of the entire Roman legion hoisting him up after battle and chanting his name but he doubted that would happen._

_Since he was no longer augur and could no longer challenge Reyna's rule by bringing it up in the Senate, the praetor allowed Percy to leave._

_She claimed that if Ambassador Zoë brought him then he was no danger. All present knew however, that it was simply a small thank you to the same ambassador for out maneuvering Octavian._

_As Octavian was leaving he stopped a few feet away from Zoë in order to hiss out a few words. "How is it possible that you knew of those laws? Perhaps it's that you are a danger to Rome yourself, for I see no reason you would look so far back into our laws and history."_

_The dark haired beauty smirked in turn before, "I am immortal foolish little boy. Perhaps you are not as gifted an augur as you claim if you forgot that about me." She effortlessly lied._

_Flashback End_

Shaken out his thoughts Percy headed over to meet with Zoë as was typical after his daily assignments.

He spotted her at a bench on the _via praetoria_ where they'd first eaten on their first day.

Now that he found her he decided to risk asking Zoë to tell him a little more about how they met. Hearing about his adventures while she told Reyna before she told him didn't sit well with him.

Percy walked over and joined her on the bench.

They sat together in silence taking comfort in the other's presence. Finally Zoë decided to speak up, "What troubles you Percy? You seem to have something on your mind."

"Hm? Oh it's nothing much. Just some weird dreams I've been having." He absentmindedly replied.

Shifting in her seat to get a bit more comfortable Zoë looked over at her friend. That was weird enough as it was. A friend, male too.

If she had been asked a scant few years ago or even a week before her death if she would consider ever being friends with a boy she would scoff and then shoot an arrow at the person asking such a stupid question. Now though, she couldn't deny that she liked spending time with Percy.

He might be a little scatter brained but his heart was in the right place. Often saying things without thinking and sometimes those things were compliments that affected Zoë much more than she would admit.

Zoë did not think badly of him for complimenting her, if he had been anyone else she'd think he was purposely flirting or just trying to get in her good graces. No, it was the fact that he said it so earnestly and with such certainty akin to one's comments on the weather that had her question if he even knew that what he said affected her.

Shaking herself out of her confusing thoughts she placed a hand on his shoulder, _'to help comfort him' _she told herself. "That's to be expected Percy. You're in a new place with new people and still don't have all your memories. Troubled dreams are to be expected from such a new environment."

Percy sighed and gave her a small smile for the comforting words. "You're right. I guess I was just hoping I would adjust faster, you know? Hoping my memories would start coming back now like Lupa said." He paused for a moment thinking about how he would word his request, "I know it's painful for you, considering how it ended. But do you think you could tell me about my past and our quest together. Like you were telling Reyna?"

Hesitantly Zoë removed her hand from his shoulder and looked out towards New Rome. "I cannot say much Percy. Not because I don't want to," _'although that is part of the reason'_ "but because I only met you shortly before my death and we only ever took one quest together. I will tell you what I can though alright?"

_'Hopefully you won't be too angry and won't notice when I purposely avoid anything that would have to do with Greeks directly. You are not allowed to know that information Percy, that must be the reason your memories were taken.'_ Zoë inwardly decided.

It pained her to have to lie or hide things from her friend but she had no other choice. The bloody wars that Romans and Greeks fought in the past could not and should not be risked being repeated.

His emerald eyes locked onto Zoë's volcanic deep black ones and Percy smiled warmly at her. "That's fine; anything you can tell me is great. It's better than nothing and I am thankful for that Zoë."

That smile and those words hurt Zoë more than she anticipated. She pressed on though and they spent the rest of the night with Zoë telling him of their quest together; their slowly burgeoning friendship and how Percy had changed her views on men.

That night as Percy fell to asleep he counted it as a day well spent. He hadn't learned as much as he wanted from Zoë since he was sure she skipped things. There must be a reason for that but he would deal with it and learn it when the time came.

* * *

Percy's dreams that night started like any other. He heard the sea and the crashing of waves on a beach before the things he did during the day would take over. Sometimes he would think he was hearing voices but dreams were funny like that, you could never be too sure what you heard.

This night's dream though was different. After the initial familiarity of how they started, things changed. It felt like an out of body experience, like he was a spectator at some big event.

He found himself watching and following a young girl at night. The stars twinkled overhead in the sky and the moon shone brighter than he'd ever seen it.

She looked to be around his age, maybe 15 or 16 with caramel hair, braided over one shoulder, almond-shaped eyes filled with light hazel orbs and a face that appeared to be timeless.

Percy didn't remember if he'd ever met Venus the goddess of love and beauty, but he was sure that no matter how she looked she couldn't possibly match this girl. This girls beauty was all natural, not a single artificial product to enhance her.

She wore a white sleeveless dress with a neckline trimmed in gold. The caramel color of her hair accented her peach-colored complexion perfectly. Finally the one other thing that separated his normal dreams from this one was the faint odor of cinnamon he picked up as she walked away.

So he followed her, seemingly invisible to this girl, and saw she was headed to another person sitting in the shadows of a tree on the edge of a rocky outcrop.

This person was also female yet apart from her dark wavy hair there was little he could make out.

The first girl went over and sat next to the other one, both looking out to the miles of grassy valleys and plains below them.

"This is where he first peaked your interest isn't it Merope? Here at Mt. St. Helens he demonstrated power not seen in a hero for eons." The hazel eyed beauty identified her companion.

If Percy could he was sure he'd be displaying all sorts of shock. _'How in the world did I end up on Mt. St. Helens with these girls? Although the view is amazing up here. Especially at night. Still this place is hundreds of miles away from camp. My dreams are so weird... '_

Merope blinked and tilted her head to the side whilst looking at her associate. "Well this is where he first surprised me, I'll admit that. Who wouldn't be surprised though? It's not many that can crack Typhon's prison and then be destined to meet you dear sister. We both know how cruel the fates are. Only the best and noblest of heroes wash up on your island Calypso."

Calypso nodded sadly, "Yes and just like many others I felt myself falling for him as well. He is a great hero now. Not many would have done what he did after the war."

The shadowy Merope giggled. "One more event where he surprised me. Truly, watching him is much more fun than mortal television. Push him in one direction and he completely surprises you by going in another you didn't even see. He's like an excitable puppy."

Calypso joined Merope in giggling. "Hmm loyal, excitable, and charmingly cute even while causing trouble, that does describe him. Yes that seems to be something that those of the sea all share. Even Orion was like that."

Instantly the mood shifted, going from playful banter to a tension so thick it was stifling.

"I apologize sister. I did no-" Calypso began to apologize.

Merope cut her off quickly, "Think nothing of it. Let's just get a move on then. You wanted to know how he is doing correct?"

Saddened at the abrupt change in attitude Calypso wanted to reach out and console Merope but knew it wouldn't end well. "Yes. Has he made it to camp and in what condition?"

Offering a small smile at her recently released half-sister Merope nodded. "Yes and I made sure he received your present as well. Though he doesn't remember why he might deserve it or who it's from."

The former prisoner of Ogygia shrugged. "It matters not if he remembers me. I just wanted to make sure he would have something to help him in the future troubled times. Perhaps we can meet again in the future."

Merope sighed and dropped onto her back looking towards the stars. "Maybe, but I wouldn't put my hopes on it. He managed to surprise me yet again before I could deliver the sword."

Eyebrow arching delicately Calypso silently enquired how.

A devious grin surfaced on Merope's face. "He somehow managed to revive our fallen sister of the stars."

A gasp. "Where is she? I haven't seen her in many years; I would love to speak to her again."

The grin never left Merope's face. "She actually accompanied him to his destination. They even entered together."

Now Percy was confused. He wished he knew who the two were talking about. Sister of the stars? He assumed one of the people was him because of Calypso mentioning a sword as a present but he wondered who the other was.

Calypso smiled at the news. "So they are both safe for the moment. That is good news. The Little Tiber would wash away his curse as well so there is at least one positive to take from all this mess. He doesn't deserve to pay the price that the curse inevitably calls on him to pay."

Merope's grin threatened to split her face, "That's another thing he surprised me with. He hasn't in fact lost the curse of Achilles; it remains with him even now."

A sharp intake of breath later and, "No! Is it too late to do anything about it now? Even after entering the camp borders?"

Her sister shrugged nonchalantly, "Don't know, and don't really care. Things will be much more exciting this way. Not even Gaea or Hera could have predicted or have plans in place for this outcome."

Calypso sighed and shook her head at Merope's indifference. "How about you then? Do you have plans for this new development?"

The daughter of Pleione snorted and then started laughing. "No of course not. You can't plan for everything."

"Although I wish he didn't have to carry it with him, I am sure that he is more than strong enough to bear the curse for now. Perhaps he will find a way to counter it in the future. He is rather unpredictable as you've said." Calypso mused quietly.

Folding her arms behind her head for a makeshift pillow Merope couldn't help but agree. "I won't bank on that but then again with him I wouldn't place any bets at all. He has a knack for making the impossible happen. Kronos can attest to that."

Percy would have loved to sit there and listen to them some more. Unfortunately as is the custom of good dreams someone had to wake him up when it was getting to the good part.

Glaring sleepily at the person whose snores woke him he debated whether or not to drop several buckets of water on his fellow Roman. No one really knew of his powers so he could easily get away with it.

Tiredly he turned over to his other side and decided to take his aggravations out on the camper later. For now he would go back to bed and then afterwards tell Zoë of his dreams. She would likely know what to do.

Calypso had mentioned a curse of Achilles so Percy was almost positive the person they were talking about was him. The only thing he could possibly think of as cursed though would be his sword.

It was useful though and even if it did belong to Achilles it's not like it was cursed or anything. He was more than a little reluctant to part with the incredible weapon.

That was one part of the conversation he'd refrain from asking Zoë about. It would only worry her, finding out about some weird curse.

Finding out more about Calypso and Merope though was a must.

That was enough thinking for the night though.

So with a tired sigh he flipped his pillow over to the cool side and drifted off to sleep again. Hopefully he'd remember this dream in the morning unlike most of his other ones.

* * *

_June 16_

The next day all plans of sharing his dreams with Zoë were put on hold. Today was going to be his first day of border patrol. Usually the campers worked their duties in pairs or in rare cases trios and almost always with Romans from their own cohort.

Unfortunately for Percy he'd forgotten about Gwen. He'd promised her several times over the last few days to tell her about his sword.

Since he'd put it off for so long she'd requested through official channels for Percy to help her cohort out for the day. Thereby ensuring he couldn't wriggle his way out of her interrogation.

Luckily he managed to stave her off for the day by volunteering to guard the tunnel entrance with Hazel Levesque. Her usual partner was apparently being punished because of an accident the day before and had to polish the weapons and armor.

He soon found out that Hazel was a little shy but friendly. They traded questions throughout the day trying to get to know each other better. She was a daughter of Pluto and he admitted to being a son of Neptune though he didn't want it spread around.

She understood the reluctance to spread the news and agreed to keep it quiet until he chose to share the news. Reyna already knew his heritage and she too seemed to think it was a good idea to keep it secret for now.

"I just want to say thanks." Hazel admitted nervously as they were heading back to camp for evening muster.

They had spent the day on duty and no new demigods made an appearance at camp so it had been fairly boring. Though after spending his first few weeks with Lupa and then after that being chased by crazy snake ladies that refused to stay dead, he quite enjoyed the boredom.

Turning a quizzical look on the young 13 year old girl Percy said, "Thank me for what?"

She explained herself a little better since her thanks did come out of nowhere. "For putting a leash on Octavian. He's been bugging us all for a while now always scheming and doing things. While he hasn't been completely stopped it's good to see him knocked down a peg or two."

Percy looked upwards and scratched his head in thought. "Octavian? Who's that?"

Hazel turned to look at him with a dumbfounded expression. "Octavian! The guy that lost two of his positions in camp after a single meeting with you and Reyna?"

Adjusting the straps on his armor so they'd be more comfortable Percy shook his head, "Oh the scarecrow looking kid. Yeah he seemed like a bit of a slime ball. Thought his name was Octopus though."

The daughter of Pluto giggled demurely with a palm help up to cover her smile. "That's him. So yeah thanks. He's been sort of bugging me lately and I just wanted to thank the guy who pissed him off so badly recently."

"WHOA! What's up with that huge fortress? It wasn't there a few days ago." Percy exclaimed as soon as he caught side of a giant fortress sitting in the Field of Mars.

Hazel looked over where he was pointing and realized what he was talking about. "Oh that. It's for war games later tonight. We usually end up playing them every 3 days or so. We would have played them when you showed up a few days ago but you put most of the centurions in the medic bay so we had to hold off."

"War games huh? What do we do then? How do we play?" Percy asked.

"Well usually two or three of the cohorts defend their flags inside the fortress and there are two cohorts tasked with attacking and retrieving the flags." Hazel explained. "Those are the basics at least. You get all sorts of ways to attack, like climbing the walls or going through the front doors. It's fun."

"Retrieving the enemy flags huh?" Percy rubbed his chin in thought. "Sounds like fun. Sort of a more militarized capture the flag game." He smirked in excitement. "This should be fun."

* * *

**A/N **I was sorely tempted to wait posting this chapter until Sunday just because I didn't want to post them back to back and wouldn't be around Saturday. However, you people are just too awesome in your reviews to do such a thing. Once more thanks to Anaklusmos14 for being a beta, he also recently gave me a great idea to help the whole Percy/Zoe interaction issue I've been having. Send him some PM's in thank you. Can't promise speedy updates after this, but you've got to admit 4 chapters in 1 week was pretty good. I will try and make the updates consistent but I offer no promises. Long AN I know but I hope you guys let me know what you think of this chapter.


	6. Of Games and Gods

Reviewer Quentrall posted the 69th review, teehee :D

_'flashback or thoughts'_

"Normal Speech"

Disclaimer: I own nothing of PJO or HoO

Sextet of Chapters: Of Games and Gods

"Swear it!" Percy roared as he held his sword to Octavian's throat.

The centurion of the first cohort couldn't decide whether he should feel scared or indignant at being treated this way.

"Swear upon your ancestor you piece of scum. Swear upon the honor of your line, upon Phoebus Apollo, that you didn't purposefully stab Gwen in the back after the games were over.

The crowd around Percy gasped at his claims. None wanted to believe such a treasonous act had been carried out, and by their centurion no less.

Percy was causing quite a ruckus with his wild claims and this after such a spectacular display during the war games.

It had all started out earlier in the day. After Hazel had explained War Games to Percy they had gone on to find a table for themselves during evening muster. There Percy had met another one of the 5th cohort's legionnaires, one he actually vaguely remembered.

Lupa had also trained Frank Zhang around the time she was training Percy. They didn't say a word to each other at the time but they had seen the other during training.

While enjoying their meal Percy had gotten to know Frank and Hazel a little better. Frank was also a new arrival to camp, having beaten Percy by only a few weeks at most. He was also the silliest demigod Percy had ever met.

Clumsy, forgetful and lactose intolerant, Frank Zhang was not your stereotypical Roman camper. Percy found him hilarious though. It also helped that he was a rather friendly individual.

Hazel and Frank stuck together while in camp so Percy enjoyed spending time with them.

After their meal they had strapped on their armor and marched out to the Field of Mars to get started on the nights training games. War Games were a combat simulation to prepare the Legion for war scenarios.

The very basics of the game were that there were two sides to the exercise; attackers who were trying to storm and capture the fort and defenders who were holding it down and defending a precious resource.

The resource in question was a flag that represented each of the cohorts, all five of them. The defenders had to guard their flags and prevent the attackers from storming the fort and taking them. Likewise the attackers had flags of their own but they were just as zealously guarded and kept away from the battle as the flags within the fort.

As it turned out the 4th and 5th cohorts were defending the fort for the day. 1st, 2nd, and 3rd cohorts were the attackers something which brought a groan of annoyance to everyone present. Sam had told Percy of the 5ths dismal track record when participating in any of the battle exercises. Every single side they were on lost.

While he wasn't exactly the most optimistic of guys, Percy was still determined to have his cohort win the night's games even though everyone else had already resigned themselves to lose. So disobeying direct orders to ignore the 5th and have the entire cohort defend the 4th's flag, Percy went and manned some of the water cannons in defense with Frank and Hazel.

They weren't holding out so well, the other three cohorts were known as the pride of the legion for a reason. They're teamwork was enviable for any who watched. Having Hannibal the elephant charging and doing his utmost best to knock down the doors to the fort didn't help either.

Fortunately for the defenders, Frank had come up with a rather wild and crazy plan to win. Most of the time the ones who defended would win the game by holding down the fort until the time limit was reached. Frank suggested sending out their own troops to sneak around behind the enemy and capture their flags instead of sitting back and waiting.

The only flaw with this plan, which is what made it crazy in the first place, was that no one was willing to risk leaving the safety of the fort to attempt such a thing. Anyone that tried to leave would be instantly targeted by the attacking team. Unless a big enough distraction could be made.

This is where Percy came in. Frank had roped Hazel into helping him find a tunnel underground to try and capture the flags for them. All Percy had to do was provide a big enough diversion to allow them to sneak out and get into the tunnel.

With a forced grin on his face so as to not let his comrades down Percy accepted the request. He had looked around and decided the best way to accomplish that was to disable Hannibal. If one could disable the biggest threat to the fort's doors that would surely cause enough panic and fear to distract the enemy long enough for Frank and Hazel to sneak out.

Percy had walked over to one of the towers overlooking the front of the fort. He looked out to the Field of Mars and saw both the 1st and 3rd cohorts advancing slowly upon the fort with their shields locked together and in turtle formation. The scorpion and water guns doing little to halt their progress.

Taking a deep breath he jumped up on the stone railing preventing campers from falling off. All eyes turned to him in wonder of what he would do. He took a look around and caught everyone's attention, both in and out of the fort.

With an enormous leap he catapulted himself forward and into the open air. His body arced gracefully and reached the apex of his jump before slowing down and feeling the pull of gravity.

At the very height of his jump Percy spread his arms wide and started to execute a back flip. As the ground rushed to meet him, he tucked his knees under him and began to reach for the raw power he often felt when calling upon control of water.

As his body met the ground of the Field of Mars everyone watching him with baited breath expected him to be grievously injured with broken legs or a concussion at least. One did not fall nearly three stories and escape uninjured after all.

Instead they saw him slam down hard and land on one knee in a crouched position but the overwhelming shockwave that originated from his landing knocked everyone on their backs.

A miniature earthquake rumbled all throughout the field of mars and brought even Hannibal to his knees. Seeing as how he was the only one who expected that to happen and thus was ready for it, Percy immediately sprang to his feet and rushed the attacking cohorts.

From her position atop one of the towers looking over the Field of Mars Zoë had to prevent the small twitch on her lips that threatened to become a full blown grin. _'Never can do things half-way huh Percy? Let's just hope no one hates you for revealing your heritage so soon.'_

Needless to say, Percy provided quite an excellent distraction for Hazel and Frank. His on the fly planning and attack of the first three cohorts also forced Sam to order the 4th to help. Not to be outdone, Gwen and Dakota of the 5th ordered their own legionnaires to aid in fighting.

Pretty soon the field was in a full blown battle with all the cohorts involved. Percy was a demon, slicing, kicking, and knocking out each and every person that dared challenge him.

Even though the defenders were outnumbered they still prevented the first three cohorts from breaching the fort. Percy and his fellow defenders held off the pride of the legion long enough for a shrill whistle to pierce the sounds of battle.

Frank and Hazel had accomplished the impossible. They had captured all three flags of the first three cohorts. Cheers and celebration had erupted on the field only for it to be brought to an abrupt halt when Gwen of the 5th cohort was shown to be mortally wounded.

The silence was only broken with the rise of a pained scream coming from Octavian. He had an arrow lodged in his leg. Percy recognized the arrow and sent a questioning look towards Zoë.

She was glaring murderously at Octavian and proceeded to explain how she saw him stab Gwen in the back once it became clear that his side had lost. From her vantage point up in the tower she had then shot him in the leg making sure he wouldn't sneak away and claim innocence.

The 1st cohort went into an uproar at the accusations and some looked like they were going to try and attack the Ambassador of Diana.

Percy instantly stepped in and stared them all down, an aura of power radiating off of him and making everyone second guess their rash decision. Knowing Zoë wouldn't lie about something as serious as this Percy stepped forward and grabbed Octavian by the neck. He threw the centurion down and held him at sword point. Things he'd read recently on ancient Rome coming to mind.

A painful whimper squeaked its way out of Octavian's mouth after Percy dug his sword a little deeper into his neck. While Percy had been busy defending Zoë and trying to force a confession out of Octavian it seemed that somehow, someway Gwen had come back to life.

Seeing little choice else he wanted to have his throat pierced Octavian managed to whimper out his oath careful not to dig the sword deeper into his skin, "I swear upon my noble blood," he gulped as Percy's expression darkened, "I mean I swear upon my honor and that of Phoebus Apollo my ancestor that I did not stab centurion Gwen in the back purposefully after the War Games ended."

Everyone waited with baited breath for the results of this claim. Truthfully all were curious as to why Percy had specifically asked for such an oath on ones godly lineage. It had never been done at camp before so what could he really hope to accomplish with it?

Nothing happened for a few seconds and Octavian dared to let a triumphant and smug grin cross his face. Suddenly a thunderous voice rolled across the field. _"Death loses its hold. This is only the beginning."_

Campers drew weapons. Hannibal trumpeted nervously and looked around with trepidation. Scipio reared, almost throwing Reyna and Zoë's eyes widened in shock as well as a little bit of fear.

That voice, while alarming him a little, seemed vaguely familiar to Percy. He just couldn't place where he'd heard it before. A scowl marred his features. It must be from his lost memories.

In the midst of the legion, a column of fire descended from the heavens. A near identical pillar of light cascaded from the gathering clouds but this time it fell closer to the thickest grouping of legionnaires.

The heat from the fire seared everyone's eye lashes and dried off any of the campers whose clothes were wet from the water cannons. The pillar of light blinded everyone who turned to look at it before it slowly started to dim.

From both of the craters caused by each of the pillars stepped out a 10 foot man. One was clad in Army fatigues and outfitted in modern weaponry while the other was clad in regular jeans and wearing a shirt with a lyre on the front and poetry on the back both with a sun watermark set behind them.

Everyone took note of how all of a sudden the very camper that had captured the flags and ended the game was suddenly walking towards the soldier. Similarly Octavian was trying, even if reluctantly, to crawl towards the musician looking guy.

Zoë immediately took a knee as soon as the two 10 foot men had appeared. Everyone followed her example.

"Apollo," the soldier growled out, "What are you doing here? You know father doesn't want us interfering more than absolutely necessary. We are here earlier than planned and that's bad enough."

Everyone gasped at hearing they were in the presence of one of the Olympian gods, and more than likely two of the Olympians since they both appeared in similar ways.

Percy immediately figured out who the other god was. He had a strong desire to confront the one who had first spoken but remembered his lessons with Zoë. She had pounded it into his head that there was a time and a place to be brash and heed his emotions, but when it came to gods that was never a good idea.

Each god had the ability to evoke different impulses and emotions from people and going about it the wrong way could possibly insult the gods. Making an enemy of an Olympian wasn't exactly high on Percy's to do list.

"My business is separate from yours Mars. I come here to dole out punishment to this one here," Apollo pointed directly at Octavian, "for daring to lie when he swore upon my name and his honor."

Octavian paled drastically at hearing his words.

"For daring to defile my honor and name foolish mortal I invoke the punishment given to those of olden days in Rome." Apollo stepped forward and traced several letters into Octavian's forehead, leaving a glowing trail before it flared brightly.

The centurion screamed in pain. Once he stopped screaming and removed his hands from his forehead all people present could clearly see the letters KUL engraved onto his head.

"That is the brand of the liar, the one who spouts falsehood. This brand marks you as one with no honor and a fool for lying upon my name. KUL is short for kalumnia. May this be a lesson to you fool. Rome does not take kindly to liars nor do we forgive traitors and backstabbers so easily." Apollo sneered before taking a step back and waving his hand for Mars to do his thing.

Mars nodded approvingly at the method of punishment that his brother employed on the traitorous centurion. "Romans! I come with a message from Olympus. We are only here for a short time so you would do well to listen."

He pointed towards Gwen who hadn't gotten up from her position but was clearly back to life. Everyone that had their head bowed looked towards her in interest. "You have here proof of what I am about to tell you. She was dead and now has come back. Monsters that you slay return to this plane instead of going to Tartarus."

Percy creased his brows as he remembered the rapidly regenerating Gorgon sisters.

"Mortals who have died long ago now walk the earth again." Mars continued his tirade.

Unnoticeable to all save Percy, both Hazel and Zoë flinched at this remark.

Apollo sighed as he listened to Mars drone on and on. Sometimes he forgot that Mars was a son of Jupiter god of theater and shared his father's love for long winded speeches.

"Thanatos has been chained," Apollo interrupted hoping to get this over with. "The Doors of Death have been forced open and wrestled from his control. Gaea has started to resurrect her sons the Giants and already gathers forces and armies of monsters to march on Camp Jupiter."

The god of War and patron of Camp glared murderously at his brother before taking over. "Unless death is unleashed and allowed to do his duties to make sure the dead stay dead," once more Hazel and Zoë flinched at his words, "you will be overrun. So you now have a quest Romans. You must find Thanatos and free him from the Giants. Only he can reverse the tide and give you hope for survival."

"Take heed of his words Romans. Without death only endless slaughter will fall upon the world. Carnage with no point. Enemies that rise again and again, never able to be killed. Innocent children and people will suffer. Immortality with monsters benefitting the most from it." The god of the sun further explained to those he knew would not understand the grave significance of their words.

"I order a quest!" Mars bellowed, "You must go north and find Thanatos in the land beyond the gods. You will free him and thwart the plans of the Giants. Beware Gaea! Beware her eldest son the Giant Alcyoneus."

Hazel felt light headed at hearing their destination and the name of an enemy from her past. The legion as a whole felt dread creep upon them once they remembered where it was that the legion lost its honor.

Mars looked over all of the still kneeling Romans. "One more thing; you must return by the Feast of Fortuna or you will be too late to save camp. Rome will be destroyed and its legacy lost forever."

Sam tentatively raised her hand, seeking permission to speak. She looked to Apollo her father for a brief second before addressing the god of war. "Since you have ordered a quest Lord Mars, can you tell us the prophecy that will aid us?"

Mars smirked victoriously at his brother since it wasn't Apollo that was asked about the prophecy. He cleared his throat and began. "Remember these words well for they are vastly important." Apollo rolled his eyes as he knew nothing good could come of this, "Go to Alaska. Find Thanatos and free him. Come back by sundown on June twenty-fourth or die."

No one knew how to react to that.

The god of oracles groaned in annoyance. "That's very straightforward but not quite enough. Listen closely Romans for I shall not repeat myself. _To the north, beyond the gods, lie's the legions crown. Falling from ice, the son of Neptune shall drown. One faces the monarch in her given domain, and risk losing that which suspends his pain. Exalted roan to best the wealthy ones blight. Death to be freed and life set alight._"

As one both gods turned to leave having said their peace. Frank gazed mournfully at Apollo but was distracted when Mars suddenly turned back. "I almost forgot. For this quest my son shall be in charge. I was watching closely, it was his plan and he himself who went to capture the flags and win the game for his team."

Frank despaired and fervently hoped that Mars was wrong that he had to be talking about someone else. Mars unstrapped his M16 rifle from his back and threw it at Frank.

He warned him about its 3 charge limit until he had mastered his mother's powers and demanded Frank get awarded the Mural Crown for his efforts in winning the games. After that he burst into flames and left the camp for real.

As one, reluctantly and some with clear amounts of bitterness, the entire legion raised their arms in a Roman salute and hailed the newest son of Mars at camp.

* * *

Minutes after Reyna declared the war games over she had asked Zoë and Percy to meet her at the via praetoria. Once the two in question had settled in they waited for their praetor to show up.

Slowly and looking like she had just swallowed a lemon Reyna walked into the room. She took a quick second to calm her nerves and steel her composure for what she was about to ask. "Percy. I'm sure you are wondering what I have asked you here for."

A quick shake of the head was his response.

Zoë sighed in annoyance and pinched her nose. "It's obvious why Percy. The prophecy, it spoke of a son of Neptune. It is obviously you. She wants you to reveal your heritage so you can be allowed to go on this quest."

It was Reyna's turn to shake her head no. "No. Though the prophecy does mention a son of Neptune, it doesn't necessarily have to be Percy. Though he hasn't spread it around, there is another camper who has Neptune as an ancestor here at camp."

Percy stared wide eyed at Reyna. He had no idea that there could possibly be a relative of his here at camp. Perhaps this was part of the answers that Lupa said he would find when he arrived?

"This does concern the prophecy," Reyna continued, "but not in that manner. I… I would like to ask a favor of the both of you. Only one son of Neptune will go on this quest, I don't like to put all my eggs in one basket so I will only send one of you out to Alaska to free Thanatos. Of the other I will send him on a different quest, one where he seeks help."

Zoë nodded in approval of her rationale.

Reyna took a deep breath to steady her nerves. "Though I have never mentioned it, I have met you before Percy. Around 4 years ago you were directly responsible for my eventual induction into the legion. You forced my sister and I to go our separate ways then. I joined Camp Jupiter and she… well she joined the amazons."

Percy's eyes widened at hearing he had met Reyna before. He also felt inexplicably guilty at hearing how he forced Reyna and her sister to go their separate ways. Before he could apologize Reyna continued with her request.

"This is where the prophecy comes in. The monarch mentioned, and about facing her in her given domain. I was debating whether or not to do this but it's obvious now that I have to if we hope to survive. My sister, Hylla, she is the Queen of the Amazons." Here Reyna took a silver ring from her finger and handed it to Zoë.

Zoë snapped her head up in realization of what Reyna was asking of them. She took the ring and noticed the coat of arms emblazoned on it. A torch with a sword. The mark of Bellona.

"I would like to ask that you Ambassador Zoë leave Camp," Percy was about to but in and angrily ask why she was being kicked out, "As you know, it is up to the legion to provide protection for our Ambassadors so we can assure them of their safety. Something which you have never taken advantage of, but his time I beg and hope that you will. If you do so, you can choose any legionnaire to accompany you as your bodyguard till such a time as you feel you have reached a safe haven."

Percy was confused now. He understood that Reyna was asking him to serve as the bodyguard for Zoë while she visited Hylla and asked for help, but he didn't understand why it had to be him to go and why it was that Reyna considered this a favor. Surely requesting aid for the survival of camp didn't warrant a favor from the praetor did it?

The daughter of Bellona saw that Percy had questions about his role in this so decided to explain. "I am asking for you to go Percy, because my sister remembers you from 4 years ago. If I were to send anyone else, there is a high chance that they would either be turned away without meeting her or killed on sight. I ask for Zoë to leave as an ambassador because with news of an army marching to Camp, the Senate will not allow for a second quest to be granted at this time. We need all the able bodied legionnaires to help set up our defenses. If we do it this way though, no one can stop you from going. The downside of course is that it will be only you two allowed to leave and no one else."

Zoë nodded in understanding. "Your camp is at stake praetor. I admire your courage in asking for help knowing full well that Amazons have never aided this camp before. I pray that the love you share with your sister will be enough to save this camp before it is too late."

Percy looked upon Reyna with new eyes. It was clear for him now to see that she had an enormous amount of pressure on her shoulders. For a girl as proud as her to ask a favor from someone that she should rightfully hate for separating her from family. That was very admirable of her.

"For what it's worth Reyna. I'm sorry. We will head out tomorrow and approach the Amazons. I will make sure to reunite you with your sister, since it's my fault you separated." Percy solemnly declared.

Shock at his apology was reflected in Reyna's dark brown eyes. She didn't expect him to apologize much less care for something he didn't even remember that had happened years ago. Reyna didn't get a chance to say anything back because Zoë interrupted her.

"By your leave praetor." Zoë asked.

With a tight nod Reyna dismissed the two and sat down to make plans for the upcoming battle. Now more than ever she missed Jason, her fellow leader.

Even as she heard the doors creak shut, she couldn't help but think that perhaps Percy would fill in the hole that Jason had left. After all the excitement of the day everyone had seemed to have forgotten how much raw power Percy had at his finger tips.

To cause an earthquake strong enough to topple even Hannibal showed how powerful Percy was. Reyna looked up and out the window towards the setting sun. Maybe Percy, despite being a son of Neptune, would be exactly what the camp needed to survive.

* * *

As Zoë and Percy each headed out each deep in their own thoughts, Percy slowed to a halt upon reaching the fork in the road that separated him and Zoë for the night.

"Before I forget Zoë; there's something I've been meaning to tell you all day." Percy reached out to Zoë to get her attention.

She quirked an eyebrow in question. "Yes? What is it Percy?"

Percy turned to face the sunset and began to explain his concerns. He was slightly nervous on how to explain himself. "It's about this dream I had last night."

Zoë looked at Percy and saw that he wouldn't meet her eyes. She took note of his hand on her shoulder and how with the way the rays of sunlight were hitting him he seemed to be blushing. She also noticed his slight fidgeting. Finally what he said registered in her mind.

She understood why he was acting the way he was. Her mind froze.

"PERCY! You pervert!" The sound of a mighty slap echoed throughout camp.

* * *

**a/n **for those of you who care, this chapter took a while because I was gloriously defending my comrades and paying with blood, sweat and tears to complete mission objectives and destroy my enemies in CoD. I only bought it recently and have gained the honor of rising to 2nd prestige already. Not bad right?

anyways, please send your thanks to Anaklusmos14 for being a beta, he actually got this back to me much faster than I get chapters out to him. I think it wasn't even 24 hours before I had it back. kudos to you Anaklusmos14. He also has a percy/zoe story or two in progress right now so if you guys want to read something besides my lame attempts head over to his page and check his awesome stories out. As always please leave any questions or comments on your way out


	7. Dibs

There will be a fairly long a/n at the end of the chapter. You have been warned…

'_flashback or thoughts'_

"normal speech"

Disclaimer: You know the deal by now.

Chapter Seven: Dibs

"Dibs on driving at the next rest stop." Zoë called out over the rush of the wind blowing through her hair.

"No way. I called indefinite dibs. Besides your hand is still hurt after you sucker punched me." Percy retorted.

Zoë blushed faintly before returning fire. "You deserved it! You don't just say things like that to a girl and then pause for some sort of dramatic effect that gives us the wrong ideas."

If he weren't so busy keeping the motorcycle steady Percy would have turned around and looked at Zoë incredulously. "Ok I understand the slap, but the follow up punch because the slap hurt you more than me? What was that about?"

She didn't answer him as she felt slightly guilty for trying to hit him but it was overwritten by the failure to dish out what was in her opinion righteous feminine fury.

"Well whatever. You never let me drive on the way to camp on my motorcycle so it's only fair that I drive this one that _you_ managed to get a hold of. Besides its better not to aggravate your hand right now. Even though you ate some ambrosia the medics said it'll be at least a day before you should put any strain on it so it can heal quicker." Percy insisted upon her silence.

Zoë rolled her eyes. "Whatever you say pervy." She fake gasped and covered her mouth. "I mean whatever you say Percy."

Ignoring the purposeful twist on his name Percy kept his eyes locked on the road. He let a small smile crawl across his face from her light teasing. After all the excitement in the last few days and his most recent dream he felt good having a face from his past be with him.

He relished the way her arms snaked around his waist and clung tightly to him more than he would admit out loud. Percy was glad that they'd worked out their little misunderstanding the night before but remembered that he'd had yet another dream before setting out this day.

_Flashback_

_Once more Percy felt like a spectator or bystander at a closed event as several images blurred past his eyes like watching them from a moving train. There was no set rhythm or pattern to what he saw._

_One second he was watching a group of people ranging from small kids to older teenagers in an arena practicing sword fighting. The arena didn't look anything like the Coliseum at camp though._

_Shortly after that he caught glimpses of people working on a ship. They were working hard on it._

_He didn't know how long he listened in on them talking but soon those images faded as well to be replaced with a somewhat confusing scene. He was watching girls all dressed like Zoë when he first met her sitting around a fire in some unfamiliar woods._

_The girl in the center had shoulder length spiky black hair and wore a leather jacket. Her eyes were a memorable electric blue and she had freckles across her nose. Her clothes could best be described as punk or goth but that didn't take away from how pretty she was. Like Zoë during their initial encounter, this girl too wore a silver circlet on her head like a princess' tiara._

_She looked around her and spoke a few words. "We head out at dawn. We are nearing the edges of Nevada and should be in California soon. Once we get there we will message camp and help to narrow down where he might be right now so they can find him. Get some rest girls, tomorrow we have a long day."_

_As one the girls all nodded and one responded verbally. "Of course Lieutenant Thalia."_

_Once more his vision faded and the girls and forest disappeared. Next Percy found himself standing on the Field of Mars looking up at the Berkeley Hills. Golden grass rippled and the hills shadows lengthened changing the landscape. _

_A sleeping woman, her features formed from the shadows and folds in the terrain materialized. Her eyes remained closed and mouth unmoving but her voice reached Percy's ears._

"_Ah young Perseus Jackson, the demigod who destroyed my son Kronos. You are different from what I was expecting." She took a moment and seemed to analyze Percy. "It seems my little plan worked and Khione was not so useless after all. Yet you still carry the curse of the son of that foolish sea nymph. Perhaps you can be of more use to me than I believed."_

_Percy could only stare in confusion and wonder what she was talking about. "Yeah you're not quite as evil looking as everyone around here makes you out to be."_

_It may have been a trick of the light or because of how the shadows were formed but Gaea seemed to be smiling at his words. While not a sinister smile it certainly didn't give off any friendly vibes either._

"_Right then... I don't suppose you would be willing to give up your quest to destroy camp would you? Or you know, give us a hint to stop you." Percy asked hopefully._

_Chilling laughter rang across the hills. "Not quite little hero. Juno can play her little games but in the end you will be my pawn and not hers. She is a poor Queen. Come north and face my son. Enter his domain and mine as well. I am the Queen of all creation. You cannot hope to stop me."_

"_Well not to be rude or anything your highness," Percy replied sarcastically, "but apart from going to Alaska there's not much to go on if you want me to face your son."_

_Gaea laughed though there was no amusement in her voice. "I will give you a little hint then, as incentive to face me. Seek out Phineas the seer in Portland. If you can manage that little task perhaps you can save your precious little camp. Though no matter your choices after that, you will be my pawn soon enough. Prophecies can be interpreted many ways little hero, remember that."_

_Chills ran down Percy's back and that scene then faded as well._

_When he awoke the next morning Percy decided to tell Frank and Hazel where they should head first. He wasn't part of the quest to Alaska but he wanted to help them in some way._

_Flashback end_

He shook his memories away and concentrated at the task on hand. Percy was glad that he was on a quest again. Perhaps this quest would reveal secrets or memories that had escaped his grasp back at camp.

Though they were making good time Percy still wanted to make it to Seattle as fast as possible. He wanted to face Hylla and perhaps glean another sliver of his own history from her.

The mornings Senate meeting had been a huge waste of time in his opinion. Mostly it involved the centurions from the first four cohorts whining and complaining about how the 5th would doom them all because Frank was put in charge.

Frank had been promoted to Centurion rank after Gwen chose to step down and work in the Senate. He initially had wanted Percy to come along on the quest but after learning that he had an assignment of his own had taken someone else from the 5th instead.

After the Senate was told of the three chosen quest takers they deemed that they needed only the bare minimum of help. They had bickered for hours on how to send them to Alaska, some not wanting to risk travel over land and just about all not willing to risk travel over sea. In the end flights were booked and good luck wishes given before all three members from the 5th had left on their quest.

On the way out Percy had made sure to tell Hazel of the possibility of learning where Alcyoneus was from Phineas the seer. She had seemed a bit shaken at hearing that Gaea had told him where to go but promised to pass along the message to her companions.

Next up on the agenda was Zoë's request for a bodyguard to escort her to safety.

Since Octavian was no longer part of the Senate he had apparently given Larry enough to say on his behalf. Larry had put up the most objections to Zoë leaving camp and requesting a body guard of her own.

Apparently Larry was sore that his cohort had suffered a further humiliating defeat the previous day thanks again to Percy and had all but demanded someone else go in his place. He had even volunteered himself and leered at Zoë while proclaiming he was the best choice to go.

Zoë had of course spared him no more than a condescending look before reiterating that she would take Percy. After one more quick meeting with Reyna the duo had set off on their mission.

Already the two had been on the road for about 10 hours and it was nearing time for a rest stop again. Zoë had assured him that if they so wished they could make it to Seattle in a little under 15 hours if they kept up the speed.

She had pointed out though that in doing so they would be in Amazon territory sometime at night and very tired. So together they had decided to drive till about sunset and then find a place to rest. They could finish the rest of the trip the next day.

Zoë had been the one giving him directions to follow so it wasn't until they saw a mountain in the distance that Percy started to get suspicious. Even he knew that Seattle shouldn't have any mountain ranges nearby.

"Zoë where are we really going." He asked in a flat tone.

While he wasn't above sight-seeing Percy also didn't want to stop and make detours to tourist attractions. The future of the camp was on the line and he didn't want to leave his new comrades to their fate.

Besides, after Mt. Tamalpais and his weird dream about Merope and Calypso he wasn't exactly eager to go mountain climbing again.

Zoë bit her lip in worry and silently cursed herself for not saying anything sooner. She had meant to talk to Percy about it earlier and on the way but she had forgotten after their rough start to the day. Then after that they had bickered back and forth and further pushed her intentions to the back of her mind.

Last, and she would never admit this out loud, she had thoroughly enjoyed being pressed up against Percy while he was driving. The way that she had to hold on tight to keep from falling off the motorcycle and had to bury her head into his back to duck out of the wind. How even though she shouldn't be able to, she had been surrounded and calmed by his scent, how he somehow exuded the scent of the open sea.

He was strong and they both knew it, and she liked holding on to him knowing his strength would only be used to protect if need be. Nothing like her bad memories of Hercules.

There was just something calming about being near Percy and she had reveled in his presence. She had even briefly caught herself wondering and forcefully stopped the thoughts of how his arms around her would feel. Because of how he made her feel she completely forgot about it.

"I know I didn't mention this sooner Percy… but I think we should head over to Mt. St. Helens before we get to Seattle." Zoë quietly answered.

"Why's that?" He wondered, his tone of voice not changing.

Zoë sighed and subconsciously gripped him tighter around the waist. Percy relaxed a little and decided to hear her out since she obviously thought this was important and she was nervous. "Your dream that you mentioned last night… I think there must have been some reason they were up on Mt. St. Helens besides just an update on you. This is Typhon's old prison, and one of Vulcan's favorite forges. There must be some sort of clue around there. Demigod dreams are never truly random. They often mean something, so I would like to check it out. I'm sorry for not mentioning it sooner, it slipped my mind. Honest."

She couldn't see it but Percy's features softened at hearing her reasons.

At first he'd been mad and thought she was putting going off to Seattle for some reason, now hearing that it was because she believed it would somehow help him since he dreamed about it he was grateful to her.

"Oh." Percy whispered softly, "Thank you Zoë. I shouldn't have doubted you. You don't seem like the type to keep things from me on purpose. I'm glad it was only an accident that you forgot."

Zoë flinched and was grateful that Percy couldn't see her at the moment. She truly did not want to lie to who was rapidly becoming her best friend but it was necessary. That didn't stop her from feeling guilty and like she was abusing his trust.

After that the duo settled on a comfortable silence and made their way to Mt. St. Helens. Once they got as close as they could by driving they got off the motorcycle and walked on foot.

"Whoa. You think I could keep that? You know, tell the camp it was lost or something? I'm sure they could always get another." Percy piped up excitedly after watching Zoë somehow shrink and pocket the motorcycle they'd been riding on for the last few hours.

When they had set off that morning, Zoë had just taken them to the garage at camp where the vehicles were kept. Since legacies often visited camp and many of the past legionnaires were now in positions of influence they often donated cars or other vehicles to where they spent their childhood.

She had initially wanted to take one of the SUV's available but after seeing the motorcycle had fallen in love with it. Unfortunately she hadn't been able to drive because her hand was still hurt.

The motorcycle was one of the prototypes made by the blacksmiths of camp, all sons and daughters of Vulcan. The legion didn't have a cavalry so apparently they had wanted to gift a praetor with a motorcycle. Reyna had instead chosen a pegasus.

Since it was camp made and by sons of Vulcan one of the features they'd installed was a way to shrink it down to size so they wouldn't lose it. Handy for when out on quests and couldn't drive.

Zoë smirked in Percy's direction and patted her pocket where the motorcycle now rested. "Dibs."

Percy scowled and resisted the urge to pout. Pouting was not manly, and Percy certainly felt the need to look manly right now. "Not fair." Zoë's unrepentant grin never left her face. "You're still not driving later Zoë."

She laughed and kept on walking towards the mountain.

"I'm serious Zoë. Zoë … Hey wait up! You can't just leave me back here!" Percy took off after the madly giggling girl; and wasn't that strange? Hearing tough, no nonsense, man-hating Zoë Nightshade giggle.

Shaking those thoughts off he grinned as he chased her laughing backside up the mountain.

Maybe this quest would help someone besides just him. Zoë had been far too sulky and withdrawn lately for his liking. After Apollo and Mars had shown up she had seemed almost scared of her own shadow.

It was good to see her laugh and be able to enjoy herself, however brief it might be.

* * *

By the time they had reached the actual mountain night had fallen. The duo had then decided to settle down for the night. Zoë had once again shown why Percy had grown to rely on her so much.

From a travel bag she pulled out a plastic square about the size of a tab of chewing gum. Setting it down on the floor and backing up they watched as it quickly sprang up into a tent-pavilion like thing for them. Inside it was warmed with a kerosene lamp and had sleeping bags set out for them.

"We can start looking for clues tomorrow Percy. For now let's just get some sleep. I'll be right back, there's something I have to do." Zoë announced after they had set everything up for rest.

Percy nodded and didn't say a word as she quietly padded out of the tent. He had noticed over the last couple weeks that at night Zoë liked to go out and watch the moon. It probably had something to do with Lady Diana or something equally personal.

Percy didn't want to intrude on her private time and rituals so was content with giving her the space to do what she wanted.

After quickly making sure that she wasn't being followed Zoë walked for a few minutes looking for a clearing. She was at the foot of a mountain so she looked for something with few rocks, one or two trees for cover and a generally flat terrain.

Once she found it and double checked that Percy was nowhere in sight she let her intentions be known.

"You can come out now. I don't know why you've been spying on us but if it's me you want then I'm here. You obviously aren't after Percy if you keep shadowing me." Zoë called out into the darkness.

Melodious laughter filled the clearing. From the shadow of one of the trees, stepped out a dark feminine figure. Still wary, Zoë pulled out and uncapped her sword.

Looking closely Zoë recognized the one person who seemed most interested in Percy's wellbeing if recent events were anything to go by.

Dark wavy hair reaching half way down her back, dark brown eyes that glittered like the stars, a copper toned skin color and a face that possessed traits from both her parents, and Zoë even took in the slightly upturned nose that these two girls shared. Here stood Merope her sister.

"My my Zoë. Still as direct as ever I see." Merope smirked as she walked over to greet one of the few sisters she got along with.

Even though she wanted to find out why Merope was taking an active interest in her friend, forcefully if need be, Zoë still hugged and greeted her sister eagerly. Tears threatened to fall from her eyes at seeing yet another member of her family after being revived.

Merope pulled back with a warm smile on her face and held Zoë at arm's length. "I think we have a lot to catch up on Zoë. Wouldn't you agree?"

"I believe we do." Both daughters of Atlas whirled and turned to the new voice. "Come now. It would be a shame if I wasn't invited to the family reunion don't you think?" Hazel eyes full of genuine mirth at seeing their shocked looks greeted the two girls, shocked at being snuck up on.

* * *

_June 18 afternoon_

"Quit sulking Percy. It doesn't suit you." Zoë chastised.

"Easy for you to say. You had me do all the heavy lifting. And what did we end up finding? A great big ball of nothing that's what!" Percy grumbled.

Zoë sniffed in mock contempt, though her eyes betrayed her amusement, "And here I thought a big strong man like you could handle a little bit of work. Besides, as you so righteously pointed out, my hand shouldn't have any added stress put on it right now. I couldn't do the lifting myself."

"Still didn't stop you from trying to drive again." Percy mumbled under his breath. "You can have the next dibs if it means helping a little."

Once more they were on the road on the way to Seattle after a hard fought battle to drive the motorcycle had earned Percy his victory.

Percy didn't know when Zoë had finally come in at night but trusted her enough not to ask. They had spent their morning exploring the mountain and looking for the entrance to Vulcan's forges that Zoë assured Percy were hidden in the mountain. Some of the tunnels and such had collapsed so they had been forced to clear away much of the debris in order to get access to anything.

All that they had confirmed at the end of their little adventure was that the forges were abandoned. No clues of either Merope or Calypso had been uncovered in Percy's search.

Stopping only long enough to break camp down and eat they had taken off to Seattle with renewed vigor. The only thing on Percy's mind were Gaea's cryptic words from his dream the other night. _'prophecies can be interpreted many ways…'_

'_Does that mean that the prophecy Apollo gave doesn't just apply to those going to Alaska? Or what am I missing here? I wish I would have told Zoë about this new dream but she has enough to worry about.'_ Percy was deep in thought all the way to Amazon territory.

When they finally made it to the city they started their search for the Amazon's in downtown Seattle. Whether it was because they didn't know where the Amazon's were headquartered or because Zoë just liked to explore and sight see Percy couldn't be sure.

Finally after a few hours of searching and several detours all having to do with food they made it to where Zoë swore Amazon's were based in Seattle.

"You're serious about his?" Percy asked skeptically pointing at the nondescript building, "You're not just messing with me for calling you old and senile after you said you couldn't remember where this was?"

Keeping a handle on her growing temper Zoë bit back the urge to pummel him into the ground. "Yes I'm serious. Amazon's really are in charge of that internet company amazon."

Giving her a skeptical look Percy once more eyed the glass and brick building in front of them. The amazon logo complete with the arrow underline connecting the a to the z easily visible on the door.

Percy shrugged and moved forward. "Well time's a wasting. No time like the present. Lets get it in gear. Time to hit the road. We're burning da-"

"Shut up. Let's just go in and get started." Zoë cut him off, annoyed at all the lame one-liners he was spouting.

The bodyguard to Diana's ambassador threw her a lop-sided grin and pushed open the lobby doors. His grin made her want to grin back and she resisted but as hard as she fought it her smile eventually won the battle.

As they took in their surroundings their prominent thoughts on its decoration could be summed up in three words – empty fish tank. Glass walls, a glossy black floor, a few plastic ferns here and there, and just one other item in the center.

As empty and sparse as the decorating went, the lobby was full of something else for the moment. People, plenty of them. All of them armed and in a heated discussion with a fairly tall older woman with silver plaited hair.

"I am Otrera and you _will_ let me pass. I care not for your current queen's rules and regulations. When I make a demand I expect you to follow it and I demand an audience with your queen." Otrera growled out as she got into the lobby attendants face.

There were about a dozen amazons in the lobby, half seemed willing to let Otrera down the stairs she was currently at the head of, and the other half were just as determined to deny her access.

"This is not good." Zoë whispered to Percy, "Mars was right. The doors of death have opened, that is former queen Otrera of the amazons. She was always the most war-like of the great queens, her being here right before the battle in Camp Jupiter does not bode well."

"So what do we do?" Percy whispered back.

Zoë shushed him and pulled him off to the side, hoping no one noticed either of the two walk in. "Keep quiet. We may have to delay our audience with the queen. There will be amazon politics at work now and its best not to get involved or we will have a massive fight on our hands."

Percy ignored just about everything Zoë had said except for the last few words. "Fight you say? Ok then." He nodded resolutely and stepped forward, his palm raised in front of him. "Greetings amazons. I come in pe-aah!"

Zoë interrupted whatever plan he was concocting and slapped a hand over his mouth. "Shut up!" She hissed. "Let's let them handle this and we can follow them after it's settled."

It was not to be, for as soon as Percy had started talking all eyes snapped in their direction. Warily, all the amazons present slid their hands to their weapons.

Zoë saw this and stepped forward to stop any form of conflict. "Please, we are not here for any sort of fight. I only seek an audience with your queen. I am an envoy of Diana and have come here on request of Camp Jupiter. My name is-"

"Zoë Nightshade." Otrera interrupted. She lifted an eyebrow in surprise and curiosity, "Well well. I didn't expect to see you here too. And with a boy no less."

Zoë ignored her pathetic attempt at mocking and faced the receptionist looking woman. She had brown curly hair pulled into a ponytail and wore a name tag with KINZIE written on it. "As is customary I am willing to fight to prove my worthiness of taking your queen's time."

All the amazons immediately perked up at hearing this. It seemed that entertainment was in full supply today. Otrera also grew interested in the direction this was going. "I too will fight if I must in order to see your queen. Better yet, I'll fight Diana's envoy so that only the winner wastes the queen's time today."

Grins spread all throughout the gathered women. Many were eager to see their former and long dead queen fight again and some were just as eager to see how an envoy of Diana would hold up.

Percy was conflicted. On the one hand he wanted to worry for Zoë and her safety. On the other hand, he didn't know of any other way to meet the queen short of fighting every amazon here and eventually forcing Hylla to come out herself.

Kinzie looked all three of the new arrivals over. "You will come with me but…" she met Zoë's gaze and held it for a few seconds, "this male over here," she didn't bother to do much past wave a hand in his direction, "he will be blind folded and kept under guard at all times."

Before Percy could protest Zoë accepted her conditions. "That's fine. Hand me the manacles so I can restrain him myself."

One of the girls that had been guarding the stairwell pulled out a pair of imperial gold cuffs and handed them over. Zoë also received a cloth to tie around Percy's eyes. To make sure he wasn't allowed to peek because of Zoë another amazon stepped forward and dropped a hood over his head.

After having his vision cut off and his arms cuffed behind him Percy felt a steady hand on his arm guide him forward. He took his time going down the stairs and trusted Zoë not to rush him down since he was blindfolded.

Since they had Percy shackled and restrained no one bothered to search him for hidden weapons.

The contingent of amazons directed all three visitors through several flights of stairs leading them deeper underground. Once they had reached the bottom level they started walking through several expansive rooms filled with machines, robots, and men in collars running around filling out as many of amazon's online orders as possible.

All throughout their walk the amazon's were telling Otrera of their base of operations. Since Percy couldn't see a thing he just tuned them out. Zoë had already knew of what they were doing and ignored them as well.

Besides, she may have lived thousands of years but that didn't mean she knew or cared about the newest products that amazon had for sale.

Otrera was another story. She listened raptly to everything she was told.

"Fascinating. To think that our kingdom has grown so vast and powerful." Otrera exclaimed as she looked all around her. "We are in prime position to start a revolution if what you are saying is true. The wealth of the amazon kingdom is incredible."

Many of the amazons surrounding them looked on in pride and glee after listening to Otrera's praise. Kinzie also looked smug at her words but was slightly uncomfortable with the manic gleam in the former queen's eyes.

They navigated through a maze of conveyor belts, ducked under rows of robotic arms that were picking up and packing boxes, and crossed a lane of forklift traffic before the group finally made it to the end of the warehouse sized room they were in.

At the end of the warehouse stood a dais constructed of pallets of books: all the latest and best-selling novels, walls of weird glittery vampire horror stories, inspirational teenage wizards, James Patterson thrillers, and a throne made from about a thousand copies of the book _The Outsiders._

Zoë snorted after reading that title. _'That's ironic. Hylla's throne is made of that book and here we are, outsiders ourselves, come to ask a favor. Seeing her sitting on top of that story implies she wishes nothing to do with those outside the amazon nation.'_

All three of the visitors were brought before the queen and Percy was guided to his knees by Zoë. She also bowed in deference to the monarch of the realm.

Otrera was too prideful for that and merely nodded in Hylla's direction. An action which gained her no favors as Hylla narrowed her eyes dangerously at the silver haired woman.

As Zoë looked on at the current queen many different words came to mind to describe her. Dangerous, regal, and perceptive to name a few. She was in her twenties, lithe and lean ready to act at a moment's notice, like a tiger or lioness defending its pride.

She wore a black leather jumpsuit and black boots. Around her waist was a belt made of interlocking gold links, a belt that Zoë recognized as the ancient belt of Hippolyta. Hylla looked so much like Reyna, or to be precise Reyna looked almost identical to Hylla. Same long black hair, same dark eyes and expression.

The only thing missing from her attire and appearance that would make her look even more like a queen was the crown that would sit on her head.

"My queen. These visitors are here and have asked for a private audience with you. As is custom they have to fight someone to prove they are worthy to be in your presence. Otrera volunteered to fight the other visitor Zoë Nightshade." Kinzie explained after they had all risen from their bows.

Hylla looked down imperiously at all those before her, "Very well then. Amazon's clear the floor for the battle. The winner will be granted an audience with me with the loser having to return some other time if at all."

Otrera laughed as if the thought of her losing was preposterous. She took her place at one side of the room putting plenty of space between herself and Zoë.

Zoë nodded her head and walked to the opposite side of the room to await her opponent.

Kinzie stood at the center of the two and looked to each to see if they were ready. "You will start on my mark. Fight until a clear winner is confirmed or the death of one of you." Otrera once more laughed at those words, "Begin!" With that Kinzie quickly left the battle zone.

Otrera looked over to Zoë and called out to her as she pulled an imperial gold spear from thin air. "Give up Zoë. Though we haven't fought in millennia we both know that your hunting daggers are no match for my spear. You are not good enough to beat me in battle. Save yourself the embarrassment and give up."

"Come Otrera. Let me show you what I have learned since your departure all those years ago." Zoë declared as she readied herself for her counterattack.

Eyeing her opponent warily but deciding to throw caution to the wind Otrera charged Zoë.

Over the last few weeks of training with Percy, Zoë had noticed several things. Most of them good and almost all of them because they had crossed blades in a spar where she would often lose in a painful manner.

One; Percy was a very skilled warrior who likely had few that could match him in a fair sword fight.

Two; fighting Percy who wielded a sword using her daggers was never a good idea and only showed her many different ways in which he could disarm her or keep her at bay without getting a scratch himself.

Three; having decided to use Anaklusmos again the best way to improve was fighting an experienced and skilled fighter and few were as skilled as Percy which meant her own skills had gone up.

Four; the best way to beat an opponent was to do something completely unexpected.

With a shake of her head Zoë pulled out Anaklusmos from her pocket. Otrera was greatly surprised when Zoë uncapped the pen and it transformed into a sword. A sword that she seemed highly comfortable wielding, and one that had Hylla narrow her eyes in suspicion after seeing it.

When Otrera went to lunge at Zoë expecting to impale her on the spear, Zoë parried and quickly spun away from the bladed tip. It narrowly missed her and kept going forward. Zoë used Otrera's own momentum against her and executed a perfect kick halfway through her spin and planted her foot directly into Otrera's diaphragm.

With the added momentum of Otrera's charge the kick knocked the wind out of her and the edges of her vision darkened. She kept a tight grip on her spear and instead of trying another stab slashed at Zoë forcing her to jump backwards so Otrera could get some breathing room.

There was a reason that Otrera was a queen of the Amazon's and so she recuperated quickly. Her style of fighting unlike many other spear users didn't solely focus on stabbing. She utilized its handle just as effectively as she did its bladed tip.

Gripping the spear near the middle Otrera once more attempted to stab Zoë. When Zoë sidestepped it Otrera spun the spear in her hand and attempted to use the blunt end to hit her opponent.

Zoë ducked but was continuously forced back as Otrera used her spear more like a bo staff instead of just a stick with a pointy end that would only be thrust in her direction. The silver haired ex-queen followed Zoë around the floor keeping her off balance.

Percy could hear the sounds of battle but couldn't see a thing because no one had bothered to remove the hood or blindfold. From the sounds of things though, the fight was getting exciting.

One particular thrust at Zoë 's legs had Otrera ready to claim victory since if she dodged then the former queen was in a perfect position to sweep Zoë 's legs out from under her and disarm her.

Instead Zoë quickly lifted her foot up and brought it back down, effectively trapping the spear between her sole and the floor. She quickly slashed at Otrera's arm causing her to drop her weapon to avoid getting cut.

Hoping to press her advantage Zoë stepped forward and slashed, but Otrera jumped backwards. Zoë advanced and tried to perform a front chest kick. Her opponent saw it coming however and ducked but took advantage of her position and did a low sweep kick knocking Zoë onto her back.

Quickly and with no hesitation Otrera ran towards her weapon. She no sooner had it in her hand when she had to leap out of the way of an incoming sword slash. Rolling into a crouched position she raised her spear above her holding it horizontally in both hands to stop another slash from Zoë's sword.

This time when Zoë tried to kick at her chest there was nothing the silver haired woman could do about it. She was knocked onto her back and had to roll out of the way of several downward slashes.

Because she was an experienced fighter Otrera still managed to get enough space between the two and get back to her feet. Both girls looked at the other with grim determination in their eyes.

Otrera had been sent by Gaea to take over the Amazon kingdom and help demolish Camp Jupiter. Gaea made it very clear that there was no room for failure.

Zoë had been sent to do the exact opposite, to have Hylla aid the camp and avoid its destruction. The camp was the new home of her best friend Percy and she would do everything in her power to help.

Both girls needed an audience with the queen.

Neither girl could afford to lose.

With no warning both girls rushed each other to engage in their deadly dance once again. This time Zoë's millennia of fighting experience kicked in and allowed her to even the odds. The longer the two fought the more comfortable that Zoë grew in wielding Anaklusmos.

Otrera started to panic at seeing Zoë dodge her spear with increasing frequency. Nothing she was doing would work. Not reversing her grip on the spear, not slashing instead of stabbing, not even throwing in kicks and the occasional punch to win.

After another one handed attempt to stab Zoë failed by her knocking the spear upwards, Otrera tried a different tactic. She held the spear in a two handed grip again and rushed her opponent holding her spear defensively across her chest.

If Zoë were to try and slash at her again Otrera would block and deflect the sword with the handle of the spear.

This is where the fourth thing Zoë picked up from sparring with Percy kicked in. Instead of doing the predictable thing of either hacking at Otrera with her sword or backing away, she threw Anaklusmos at Otrera, who deflected it with her spear, and waited for her to get closer.

Not waiting for Otrera to attempt to stab her, Zoë stepped forward and grabbed at her spear placing her hands directly next to Otrera's. Once more using her forward momentum against her, Zoë leaned backwards as Otrera kept her speed going forwards.

As she fell onto her back Zoë placed her feet on Otrera's stomach and rolled backwards thereby launching Otrera over her head and away from her while keeping a firm grip on the spear.

Otrera's eyes widened in shock as she was sent flying through the air. She landed in a crumpled mess and scrambled back to her feet.

Now defenseless and with Anaklusmos no where in sight, as it had returned to Zoë's pocket, Otrera could think of nothing to do. Her choices were taken out of her hands though as Zoë had leapt back to her feet and had the spear tip to Otrera's neck.

"Do you yield." She inquired in an emotionless tone of voice.

Burning with anger and shame Otrera said nothing but turned to walk away in defeat.

The amazons who were watching the fight erupted in cheers and applause.

Kinzie stepped forward and ordered several other amazons to escort Otrera to a room since she would not be having an audience with the queen that day. "You have won the right to an audience with our queen Zoë Nightshade. What is it that you wish to ask."

Zoë silently made her way over to Percy and turned to Hylla. "Queen Hylla. We are here on request of Camp Jupiter. Unfortunately I cannot say that we bring good news."

As she was talking Zoë was taking off Percy's hood and blindfold.

Upon catching sight of Percy's face the queen shot to her feet and glared at Percy Jackson with murderous rage. "You!"

She lunged at Percy intent on extracting her pound of flesh from him and exacting her revenge.

Percy leapt backwards and managed to jump through his hands as he brought them in front of him while still shackled. He turned towards Zoë as he took another step back to avoid another of Hylla's slashes with her dagger. "Hey Zoë. I don't mind letting you have dibs on this fight."

Despite the now dire situation they were in, Zoë couldn't help but chuckle at Percy's odd sense of humor. _'I wonder though. Which queen will we have to deal with now? Is it the former queen Otrera or the murderous current queen Hylla.'_

* * *

**A/N **just a quick mention and thanks to my 100th reviewer 'book study'. My goal is to crack the top 10 percy/zoë fics this chapter so thank you all for the great reviews I've received.

Once more I'd like to thank Anaklusmos14 for giving me the privilege of being my beta reader (even if i didn't take advantage of that this chapter). please take the time to head to his profile page and read some of his great works as well

Several things to note this chapter. In canon Otrera is a daughter of Ares and the first queen of the amazons. In my story I'm going to stick with the mythological background and have her be a daughter of Eurus the east wind with Ares siring her daughters Hyppolyta, Penthesilia, and Melaippe. This will be important later on so just deal with it.

Don't know if many of you care but I have decided to announce it here. I have another PJO story on this site and after taking the time to reread it today I can only come to one conclusion. It's terrible and I can't believe I ever wrote it. Now I'm not saying the story itself is bad, not really I mean I still think the idea is good and fairly unexplored, no what I'm saying is that my writing must have been done when I was either extremely drunk or I must have had several severe concussions. In light of this I've decided that as soon as I feel that this story is at a comfortable place, I will rewrite my first work. I've decided to say that here rather than on a new A/N since I didn't want to get anyone's hopes up that is following my other story _return of the forgotten_. So yeah I'm going to rewrite that story in the near future and I'll post the a/n in the other story as soon as I post the new chapter.

Now about this chapter all I can say is… ha ha ha. I love messing with people. So which queen of the prophecy is it? Gaea, Juno who has yet to make an appearance, Hylla or perhaps even former queen Otrera? It's good to be the author. Such fun ways to make people anxious or second guess themselves. This must be what Rick Riordan feels as he types up his prophecies. He probably gets a kick out of imagining people's faces when they find out they guessed wrong on the prophecy, I know I do.

Because I have received several strange PM's varying from flames to outright demands I have decided to say something at last. First off, I think that all authors regardless of their chosen area to post a story will receive flames, and its not so bad since you can just ignore them since they really don't affect your day. That being said, I think I may be one of the few authors that receives demands and outrageous flames for a story that isn't even mine. Anaklusmos14 is a fellow author and I greatly enjoy his work so I really don't understand why you flame me for things that he has posted or that he recommends my story. I mean I really do appreciate what he thinks of my work but some of you guys have gotten weird and demanded I ask him to stop being my beta (you know who you are) It's really really weird. Because of this I have decided to do the same thing Anaklusmos14 has done and yet take it a step further as I will also recommend movies and books you should read to occupy your time instead of wasting mine by flaming me for things that don't make any sense. So behold my faithful readers! The stories that **I **recommend for those of you that want to read something interesting. Some of these stories I'll admit don't really need any extra advertising but they are some of my personal favorites. So enjoy!

preyna will prevail by olympus architect

trials of the sea by avarianus - new! just in today but totally awesome. read his first fic too since this is a sequel to champion of the sun

of swords and tridents by divine psyche

guardian of the earth by chilledcactus – another percy/zoë fic that doesn't have zoë listed

the sword: reforged by sage of eyes – this is actually a new story and a great start to one. Look it up!

the betrayed by crimsonrose108

perseus: master of the elements by zapperian

altered destinies by anaklusmos14

erin effigy, son of none, champion of hecate and hebe by winter-buzz

the flames of chaos by anonemuss14

chaos and the peacemaker by - hungergames () percyjackson - insert an actual dot where the parenthesis are and delete the spaces. otherwise author won't show up

percy jackson and the powers of chaos by dowy sixst heavens

now for the movies I recommend: Red Dawn, Alpha Dog, Skyfall, King Arthur, Righteous Kill, Ted, The Lincoln Lawyer, The Recruit, Training Day, Pride and Glory, Your Highness, Immortals

and now the books!: the Bourne Trilogy

Angels and Demons

The Da Vinci Code

The Lost Symbol

The Song of Achilles

Hidden Empire

Ender's Game

Ender in Exile

I Am Legend – so much better than the movie. Will Smith is still awesome in the movie though

Born to Run

The Tipping Point

Eaters of the Dead

I would recommend a bunch more but there's always the library if you get sick of these books. I also would write down the authors but its fairly easy just to google the titles followed by a 'by' and they'll appear. i'm pretty sure that otherwise i'd get in trouble for recommending you read something other than fanfiction on a fanfiction posted story.


	8. Sovereign Demands

'_flashback or thoughts'_

"normal speech"

Disclaimer: obviously not the original author. Also do not own the lyrics or any musical rights to the following song.

Chapter Eight: Sovereign Demands

Soft yet composed and steady footsteps echoed up and down the metal catwalk that Zoë Nightshade found herself walking on. Her destination? One of the chain link cages hanging from the rafters holding a certain son of the sea.

Escorting her to Percy, with the pretense of providing her safety, were two of Hylla's strongest amazons. Both were undoubtedly dangerous and skilled in fighting.

From the moment she had stepped foot into the storage isle, holding many of the amazon's riches and undelivered products, loud singing reached her ears. It seemed Percy had gotten bored with being held prisoner so far away from everyone else.

"I'm steady tryna find a motive,

Why do what I do,

Freedom ain't getting no closer,

No matter how far I go,

My bike was stolen, no registration,

Them girls patrolling, and now they done stop me,

And I get locked up,"

Carefully schooling her face into one of irritation to appease her amazon escorts, while inwardly busting a gut laughing, Zoë continued on her way to Percy's current prison.

"They won't let me out, no they won't let me out, I'm locked up

They won't let me out no, they won't let me out, I'm locked up"

Zoë sped up her pace in order to get to Percy and shut him up. She had to make it there soon or else her control would fail her and she would start laughing. Already she feared she would bite through her lip because of holding off her laughter.

"Cuz visitation no longer comes by,

Seems like they forgot about me,

Commissary is getting empty,

My cell mates getting food without me,

Can't wait to get out and move forward with my life,"

And just like that all humor evaporated from hearing Percy sing. _'How dare he say I no longer visit! It's his own fault for getting locked up 3 days ago. I've been having to counter Otrera in every possible way since then.'_ Zoë fumed as she walked closer to his cage.

"Quite the singer isn't he." Lulu one of the girls accompanying Zoë commented dryly.

Zoë frowned and maintained her silence.

Lulu was one of the girls that were being swayed to Otrera's side and talked of the greatness that joining Gaea would bring to the amazon nation. For the moment it was best not to say anything in front of this girl.

Walking the last hundred feet to stand under the harsh glow of fluorescent lights, Zoë finally reached Percy. She waited until he finished his song before speaking up.

"I'm glad you're enjoying yourself and keeping busy." She pointed out.

Quick as a flash Percy sprung to his feet from his position on the floor. "Zoë! Hey what's up? Am I allowed out finally?"

Briefly smiling in his direction she inclined her head slightly in the affirmative. One of the guards stepped up with their key card and unlocked the cages.

Still shackled Percy walked out with a spring in his step and thanked her. "Awesome! Thanks for that Doris."

Said guard immediately growled in his direction. "If I've told you once already I've told you a thousand times. I'm not Doris! Doris hasn't been assigned to guard you since she first escorted you here days ago. I'm Lulu!"

Percy of course ignored her and just stood alongside Zoë.

It might have been a bit petty of him to rile her up, but all the amazons had done nothing but demean him since he was locked up. He felt a slight vindictive pleasure in annoying them.

"Sure sure Doris. My bad." He continued in order to irritate her even more.

Zoë shook her head while sporting a small smile. As sweet and caring as Percy could be sometimes, he could also be maddeningly annoying and extremely irritating to anyone. As long as it wasn't directed in her direction, she found it hilarious when he acted out.

Together the reunited emissaries from Camp Jupiter walked down the flights of stairs and navigated to Hylla's throne room.

"So what have you been up to the last few days?" Percy asked.

The ex-hunter tapped her chin in trying to remember her activities for the past few days. "Well I have told you about how Otrera is trying to usurp the throne and is rallying for the amazon's to join Gaea right?"

Percy sidestepped a forklift and jumped over a box as he kept walking. "Yeah. So far you are doing the opposite right? But last we talked there wasn't much you could do since you're not an amazon yourself and Otrera now that she's revived technically is one again."

A soft sigh escaped Zoë's lips. "Yes that was a hurdle that I hadn't overcome until yesterday. We were sent out by Queen Hylla yesterday to capture Arion the greatest horse of the realm. Fortunately for me, Otrera was in charge. When we had finally caught up to the horse, I remembered a few words from the prophecy about _'exalted roan to best the wealthy ones blight'_ and discretely allowed him to escape. That has brought Otrera's credibility down a fair bit and put a black mark on her leadership skills if she failed what was supposed to be a simple capture mission."

Scratching his head in confusion Percy needed more details to understand. "What did that horse Arion have to do with the prophecy?"

"The exalted roan in the prophecy, I can't think of anything else to fit that description but Arion or perhaps the original Pegasus. It wouldn't do any good for the prophecy and those on the quest to Alaska if the horse was captured so I made sure it could escape and hope it makes its way to Alaska to help the other campers." Zoë explained.

"Ah I see then." Percy hurried to Zoë's side as he'd fallen a bit behind. "So now what are we going to do?"

"Hylla wishes to speak to you Percy." She grimaced, "I believe she wishes to strike a deal with you in exchange for helping camp."

Percy nodded resolutely. "Well whatever it is I'll do it. Camp Jupiter is my new home. It's where I'm told my memories lie. I'll do anything to protect it."

Though she was impressed by his resolve Zoë didn't like how he was expressing himself. "Careful with what you say Percy. 'Anything' is a powerful word. It could be taken to you including everything in the world and not just what you could personally accomplish. Do not be so vague when addressing the queen."

"Well do you have any idea what she could ask for?" He asked curiously.

She paused for a second to think but shook her head no. "Just try not to pull any more tricks like with what happened the other day."

"Hey!" Percy protested, "How was I supposed to even guess that the shield Reyna gave me would make all the amazons mad?"

Zoë sent a dry look his way.

"Ok never mind. Don't answer that." He hastily tacked in, "Still when Reyna gave me Achilles' shield that Aeneas stole from the Trojan war, I didn't think anyone else would recognize it. Gwen did but she's also a history nut apparently."

Zoë said nothing but silently agreed with her friend. She had known of course of how Achilles' sword, shield, and armor had gone missing after the war.

Apparently Odysseus had taken the sword and left it on Ogygia.

The armor was said to have been given to the other great hero Ajax and history lost track of it after that.

While the shield, said to have been created by Briareus and paired with the sword as a gift from Zeus to Thetis for her aid in quelling a rebellion, was lost and with no clue of where it had gone. All anyone knew was that Achilles had taken it into Troy and had it before his death but when his corpse was found afterwards the shield was gone.

A shield created by the last of the hundred-handed ones was a powerful tool and weapon. Said to be on par in defense with even the great shield Aegis of Athena, only instead of inspiring fear in the opponent, it roused courage from within comrades.

Reyna as praetor had revealed that Aeneas had stolen the shield from Achilles after Paris killed him. He would have taken his sword and armor as well but had no time since the Greeks showed up soon after Achilles died. He had tried to use it himself but it was apparently enchanted to work for only certain people as it shattered easily when he used it only to repair itself moments later but still as weak as ever.

Aeneas refused to believe that only Achilles could use the shield and so Rome kept it in secret and handed it down through the ages. Something made by the powerful and skilled smith Briareus was not to be tossed out.

Romans kept the shield believing it would work once again if the sword of Achilles ever resurfaced and was used with the shield. It would be the ultimate form of revenge against Achilles, the man who had defiled Hector, by using his shield to protect Rome.

When Percy had arrived with the sword and been accepted into the legion, Reyna had decided to offer him the shield if he ever made centurion. Unfortunately with the warnings of Mars and Apollo it hastened her plans and thus offered Percy the shield before he took off with Zoë.

As soon as Percy had hoisted the shield on his arm it had glowed briefly before words flared on the inside. Just like his sword, Achilles' shield had been engraved with distinguishable words. Victis Honor, honor to the vanquished.

Most likely they were written to remind Achilles not to grow cocky and overconfident. He had of course forgotten this rule after killing Hector and as a result had been killed as much by his arrogance as by the arrow shot from the bow of Paris.

What Reyna neglected to mention, and Zoë had apparently forgotten about, was that the shield and sword were used by Achilles when he killed the queen of the amazon's during the war. Penthesilea had fallen to Achilles' blade and his shield had inspired the Greeks to overcome and hand the amazons participating in the war a humiliating defeat.

When Hylla had attacked Percy on the first day he had done his best to avoid any physical harm dealt to him. Since no one had sprung to his defense he had eventually tired of avoid Hylla and had activated the bracelet where the shield had engraved itself on for storage just like the sword.

It had instantly broken through the manacles holding him and wrapped around his forearm just in time to stop Hylla's dagger from piercing his arm. At first everyone had been shocked by the fact that no one had bothered to disarm Percy. Only after Hylla recognized the distinct imagery decorating the shield in ever expanding circles did anyone truly have a problem with Percy.

To bring the very weapons used to kill a former amazon queen to amazon territory was sacrilege. Though he was allowed to live because of Zoë, Percy had been locked up from that moment onwards.

"It doesn't matter now Percy. Just don't be so reckless while in front of Hylla. It won't do us any good to make her mad and miss our chance to gain help for Camp Jupiter."

Suitably chastised Percy started to think about what Hylla could possibly ask him that wouldn't end up harming his friends more than helping.

Moments later they were allowed entry into Hylla's throne room while the guards were asked to leave. Only Hylla and her apparent right hand, Kinzie, along with Zoë and Percy stayed behind.

The four locked gazes and an uncomfortable silence descended. Well it was uncomfortable for all save Percy who once again did his best to annoy his amazon companions.

From the moment he was brought before the queen and had been glared at, Percy started to whistle some sort of tune and look around the room. Tired of his disrespect Hylla decided to get to the crux of the issue with Percy.

"Enough!" Instantly Percy stopped whistling and paid attention. "You know why you have been called here Percy Jackson. I would gladly aid my sister in the battle against the giants and forces of Gaea. However, because of your weapons…" she spit distastefully, "Otrera has convinced enough of my sisters to be at least wary of aiding any that you fight for."

Percy bowed his head to conceal his anger. The girls around him thought it was in shame of the other day's showing.

"In order for the amazon nation to help, we demand a price be paid." The captive son of Neptune looked up with slight hope in his eyes, "We demand that in exchange for our aid you hand over the very weapons used to kill our former queen and Otrera's daughter Penthesilea."

Emerald eyes fixed unblinkingly upon the queen. "What?"

Kinzie immediately stepped forward to berate him. "Are you deaf as well as dumb _boy_? Queen Hylla demands you hand over your sword and shield that are recognized as the weapons used by Achilles himself to slay Queen Penthesilea in the Trojan War!"

"I refuse." Calm, steady and without a hint of doubt in his voice, Percy spoke his mind.

"Oh?" Hylla clenched her fists in anger, "And why is that? Do you wish for your camp to be destroyed. Because I can assure you, that unless you provide a suitable reason why you can't hand over those weapons I will not be able to have the amazon kingdom march to your aid."

The only male in the room met the eyes of the queen unflinchingly. "Do not pretend you do this because it's the only way to aid my camp. Do not hide behind those lies."

Instantly Kinzie moved to strike Percy for disrespect and stopped only on Hylla's command.

"We both know how bad the history is between the amazon's and any male demigod. Bellerophon, Hercules, Theseus, and Achilles being the most notable examples. The fact that I use Achilles weapons as well as being related to Theseus, both of whom the amazon's despise because of what they did to your former queens, does not help me in any way." Percy continued.

Anger flared within her and Hylla demanded an answer. "If you know this then surely you would be even more eager to hand those weapons over. They would symbolize the repent you feel because of the deeds of your predecessors."

Percy shook his head sadly. "No, it would do more harm than good if I handed them over."

"Explain." Zoë all but demanded.

He knew that all were curious why but even so, Percy would never have guessed it would be Zoë to ask. "If I handed over my weapons to you, it would only solidify Otrera's rise in power in your ranks. Instead of my weapons going to the current queen of the amazons, Otrera would ask for them to be given to her as is her right being the mother of Penthisilea. She would then try and challenge you for the crown as is amazon law. While I have no doubts that you could beat her, the doors of death are open once again and she could just as easily return another day to challenge you again. How long will you be able to hold her off queen Hylla? Even after she battles you with the weapons of the greatest mortal warrior to walk the earth made by the greatest smith to work the forges? Not even Lord Vulcan can compare his works to Briareus."

Hylla shook with repressed anger, it looked like she wanted to attack Percy for saying all of those things. Kinzie acted no better. Before any violence occurred, Hylla seemingly calmed down and sat heavily back on her throne.

"You are right of course Percy. But even though Zoë has helped to curb her growing popularity Otrera still poses a very real threat. Not just to my crown but to the world as a whole. If she were ever to be crowned queen again she would ally the kingdom with Gaea and doom us all." Hylla let out, her eyes downcast and her posture slumped. The fatigue surrounding her was palpable. The pressures of ruling a nation of warrior women were finally getting to her it seemed.

"What if," Percy began hesitantly, "I offered something else but of similar value?"

All eyes snapped in his direction. Mistrust reflected in Kinzies, hope in Hylla's and surprise in Zoë's.

"I'll warn you now though. If Otrera catches wind of this it will end badly." He looked to each of the girls in the room with him hoping to convey how serious he was. "In Portland, there is a seer who has been revived by Gaea. You all know his history. He knows things even the gods want hidden or have forgotten. Find him and beat him in bet of some sort and he will answer any question you may have. He normally wouldn't help you true, but seek out Nereus the old man of the sea. If you capture him he will be able to give you a sure fire way to beat and sway Phineas to your side for any question you may ask." Percy finished.

Zoë was instantly suspicious of Percy. How could he possibly know all this information? Where had he gotten it? Sure his knowledge of Nereus was easily explainable because Zoë herself had told him of their quest to save Artemis, but Phineas was another matter entirely. _'Just what are you hiding from me Percy? Why haven't you told me of this before?'_

Percy refused to meet Zoë's eyes as he looked between Kinzie and Hylla. He had never gotten around to telling Zoë of his dream with Gaea and only succeeded in telling Hazel of Phineas.

Normally he'd feel guilty about this if it hadn't been for Zoë herself making him slightly angry at her. After his capture and subsequent lock up, Hylla had come by once to ask him questions of his past and history not truly believing he had amnesia. Zoë had jumped in and answered everything she could.

The more she did it though the slightly angrier Percy grew. The way she did it was like she purposefully wanted certain things about Percy's past kept hidden. Things that Percy as an amnesic would love to know.

She was supposed to be his friend but her keeping things from him was starting to annoy him. This was no time to keep secrets not when he was so lost because of his memories.

Hylla looked intrigued at the possibilities that talking to Phineas may offer. "Where do we find Nereus?"

Percy turned and walked away. "I'll tell you only if you agree to help Camp Jupiter. If not then I believe knowing the location of Phineas is enough to at least buy us our freedom."

Inwardly impressed while she kept her emotions masked with a scowl on her face Hylla's respect for Percy grew a little bit. _'Smart move kid. You gave us just enough to let you go but offered us the possibility of so much more. We would be fools not to try and sway Phineas to our side. Yet keeping the location of Nereus who is the only one that would help us hidden is brilliant. All you're doing is tempting us and all but guaranteeing our allegiance to your camp.'_

"You will have our answer by tonight Percy. For now you are right, you are free to go. You can leave for the surface but I warn you, do not expect to be allowed back down until I send someone to get you. You do not have free reign in our kingdom." Hylla called out before Percy was out of ear shot.

He waved his hand in the air without turning around to acknowledge her conditions.

* * *

An hour and several pretzels later found Percy on a pier overlooking Puget Sound and giving him his first look at the sea since before his arrival at Camp Jupiter. He enjoyed the sound of the bay, the smell of the ocean and the way the water lapped calmly at the land.

He didn't react as the sound of footsteps approaching grew louder. Zoë had given him some time alone knowing he wanted to clear his head but hoped to talk to him at last.

Right before she was about to ask Percy why and how he came about his information on Phineas Percy spoke. "Why are you hiding things from me Zoë? Aren't we supposed to be friends? Wasn't it you that said you would help me as much as you could? Because the way you're trying to actively hide my past is making me question whether I should trust you or not anymore."

Since he had his back turned and wasn't looking at her, Percy missed the way Zoë flinched as if violently struck. He couldn't have known how much those words hurt Zoë. Zoë herself couldn't believe she was hurt so much from possibly losing his trust.

'_Why? Why is the thought of losing his trust so painful to me?' _She wondered sadly.

They had grown very close in the short amount of time they spent together. Since the beginning of June, no matter what had happened at least Percy and Zoë had one constant in their lives. Each other.

Percy found it easier to cope with his memory loss with Zoë around. Having even a single familiar face allowed him to not doubt himself as much. Not to wonder why he of all people had his memories stolen. All self doubts that had plagued him when with Lupa were alleviated whenever he spent time with Zoë Nightshade.

Zoë found that having Percy around helped to take her mind away from why she had been revived. Being at his side brought similar comfort and levels of ease that she had felt only around Artemis and the other hunters.

"Percy… I," She reached out to him tentatively only to withdraw it at the last second, "I'm sorry if that's how I've been acting. I am your friend. And you're one of my best friends too. It's just…" She trailed off. _'Its just that its far too dangerous talking about your Greek past if you're in Roman territory. It doesn't matter that the amazons know both Greeks and Romans exist, since they don't care about the future of either camp. The gods do not want a repeat of the civil war all those years ago. But I know I've been allowed to live so you can be happy again."_

Unbidden, tears gathered at the corners of Zoë's eyes. Try as she might she could not force them back. This feeling that Percy would never trust her again. It hurt far too much. He was a rock, her foundation to the living world after being revived. If he left her what would she do?

Hearing a slight sniffle made Percy turn his head towards the sound. He'd been standing in the park looking out towards the island park in the middle of Puget Sound. When he heard Zoë sniffle though he turned fully to face her.

Seeing her so shook up and looking so vulnerable made his chest ache. _'What am I doing? Why did I get so mad at her? She's been with me since the very beginning. She's the only person I remember, there must be a reason I remember her. I DO trust her. How could I possibly say something like that to her?'_

Quickly Percy stepped forward and pulled her into his arms. She didn't break down and start sobbing but just being comforted by her first and best male friend helped her immensely. She too wrapped her arms around his waist.

Not saying a word to each other, they just basked in the others company. Whatever problems that they may have could be solved after this. It was clear that not talking and hiding things only hurt their friendship but they would have to find a way to deal with it.

If Zoë couldn't tell Percy he was Greek she decided that she would tell him she was not allowed to talk much about his past. He would respect that, or at least he would prefer being told that instead of thinking she purposely hid his past from him.

Basking in the warmth of each other's bodies neither noticed the towering wave that originated in the middle of the bay. They didn't hear it as it slowly made its way over to them. They were far too relaxed to sense the incoming danger.

As a result of their carelessness, because Gaea still wanted them to fail after all, they were swept into the water. The tidal wave crashed upon them and pulled them in like a net pulling in fish.

The force of the water was so strong they were instantly battered and slammed into the ground. Neither had a chance to try and pull away or fight back.

Percy panicked and tried to instill his will into the water all around him. He found that he was being tossed around far too much to concentrate properly. He couldn't focus.

Zoë was forcefully ripped from his arms and pulled away. They couldn't see or make sense of which way was up or down.

Lucky for Percy he could breathe in the water, but he was worried for Zoë. She was a child of Pleione true but did that grant her the same abilities that he had?

What seemed like hours and days later, the water finally calmed around him and he was able to right himself and look around. He sensed a presence to his right and immediately turned and tensed, preparing himself for battle.

"You made a mistake trying to ambush me in my domain. Whoever you are, you'll pay if even a hair is harmed on Zoë." Percy snarled, furious at being caught off guard and the possibility that Zoë was in danger.

Stepping into his line of sight and becoming clearer due to the waters calming down, a beautiful but dangerous looking woman appeared. She wore green armor and had flowing black hair, enclosed in a net and drifting down her back. Her brow was adorned with a pair of crab-claw horns like a crown and she had glowing green eyes that screamed of untold and barely restrained power.

Brows furrowing in concentration Percy tried to think of anyone who could possibly have a reason to attack him.

With a wave of her hand the woman brought Zoë to her side, clearly unconscious but otherwise unharmed.

'_She seems and feels so familiar. Like I should know her? Her name its on the tip of my tongue. Am- Amb- no Amphi_-_'_ Percy struggled to think of the woman's name in front of him.

"I believe you are mistaken little hero," she spoke with a regal but cold tone, "for it is you that is in MY domain. For I am Salacia goddess of springs and queen of the oceans. I have heard much about you Percy Jackson, I think it is high time we meet wouldn't you say? I want to know what it is that my husband sees in you, his mortal son."

* * *

**A/N **so I was going to release a really long chapter again this week, like even longer than the last one but... I decided not to. You may ask why, well mostly its because I only just caught up to some of the story updates on here since I wasn't really on the internet the past few days and then I saw anaklusmos14's a/n.

I would also like to apologize for not sending this chapter to you good sir even though you are my beta, but I didn't feel like wasting your time on a chapter I struggled to write and that in my opinion is far far far from my best work. I'm really looking to write the battle of Camp Jupiter but I couldn't exactly skip this whole thing over either. I was stuck.

While I'm a little happy I'm no longer the only person asked about another's story I am at the same time a little ticked that I'M NOT THE ONLY person bothered about someone else's story! I mean seriously, if you want me to update then ask me, don't bother my beta. Just like I ask anaklusmos14's readers not to bother me about HIS stories. Its annoying. Next time I'll delay posting till I can learn to type with my eyes closed and using the touch screen of an ipad or something just to piss everyone off.

Oh and an FYI, I am not the same author as Anaklusmos14. I do not own that account and I only wish I was as dedicated as he was to writing. Just wanted to clear up any confusions as some people have alluded to something along those lines. I think some of you guys think we're the same person since I see no other reason as to why you would possibly bug me about his stories and him about mine. So yeah...

I already mentioned it before but I'll say it again. I won't post anywhere near as frequently as when I was on spring break, it just won't be done. I'll post at least once a week and maybe twice if I'm feeling particularly motivated, otherwise just read some other stories to help pass the time. I particularly recommend the following

Trials of the sea by avarianus

The sword: reforged by sage of eyes

Altered destinies by anaklusmos14 (not like you guys haven't already read this bit of AWESOME)

The flames of chaos by anonemuss14

Also highly recommend reading Shutter Island not just watching the movie. Planet of the Jigaboos, The Song of Achilles, and Next by the author of Jurassic Park.

For movies I recommend

The Lion King (can't beat the classics)

From Paris with love

Glory Road (due to the Final Four tourney being wrapped up)

Limitless

The Sitter (hilarious, though I don't recommend following his example)

Green Street Hooligans


	9. Catalyst Part I

_'flashback or thoughts'_

"normal speech"

Chapter Nine: Catalyst Part I

"So then we have an accord? My _son_?" Salacia goddess of springs and queen of the oceans couldn't help but utter that last word in a mocking tone of voice.

Percy's glare could have melted ice.

He had tried to fight her, oh how he had tried. No matter what he threw her way, she would throw it back with even greater force and power.

He had tried to fight her underwater, and force a whirlpool in her direction. She had easily matched and nullified it with a whirlpool of her own.

Next he had tried to outmaneuver her and attack her with his increased speed underwater. She had of course turned the tides against him and instead willed the very sea to slow every single one of his movements.

Nothing he tried using the powers granted as a son of the sea was a match or even hindrance for the queen of the oceans.

Yes, Percy was a son of the sea, and if what Salacia said was true then he also swam in the same river Achilles was dipped in, but not even the blessing of the River Styx and wielding the weapons of the greatest warrior of old helped him overcome the power of this goddess.

Percy truly was in the domain of the queen of the seas. Not even the boost in energy and healing worked for him when fighting Salacia.

She had said she wanted to test him, to see if he was worth recruiting for her own plans. Percy of course was furious. He was tired of being kept in the dark and had no wishes to be anyone's pawn. Not Gaea's, not Juno's, and certainly not his father's wife.

Unfortunately for him, Salacia had decided to show him how a true master of the oceans fought. How, even with the blessing of the River Styx, there were some enemies you just couldn't beat in their home territory.

Apparently having mastery and dominion over all forms of water included nullifying any advantages they gave you. He didn't know how but she explained that even though he bathed in the Styx she could will away his invulnerability even if only for a short time.

She also warned that Polybotes, having been born to oppose Neptune, could do the same thing. So it was best not to fight him underwater where the two would be connected.

She did offer him help, offering to aid him in the coming times. She asked for something valuable in exchange of course.

After getting beat six ways to Sunday Percy had been understandably wary.

They had spent what seemed like hours battling because of Percy refusing to give in. Then she brought Zoë into the mix. After that he had chosen to hear her out. The terms were good for him but of course the price was high.

Yet he agreed as he was more worried for his only true friend than he was over his future that Salacia wanted a part of. They parted ways, not as enemies any longer, but not yet friends either.

She had explained much in detail to him. Not everything about his past but enough that he now knew a few of his accomplishments and deeds against his enemies. It shed a little light on why Gaea seemed to be so interested in him. She had warned him to be wary of certain elements and had even asked him to keep Zoë safe if he wanted to avoid others taking advantage of him.

She had even told him of his need to find a new anchor to the mortal plane. Something that kept him rooted to the living world, and something new as because of his memory loss he seemed to have forgotten what his old one was. This in effect was what allowed her to suppress his blessing.

This could prove to be disastrous if left untreated as his invulnerability might fail him at an inopportune time if he didn't find a new anchor. She seemed to know a great deal about his venture into the River Styx to acquire the curse of Achilles and explained in detail how he needed to fix it to keep it. She had seemed to imply that it was easiest to anchor yourself to friends or loved ones like family but Percy grew frustrated as he didn't remember his old friends or family.

There was a lot they had ended up talking about and by the end of it all, Percy felt like he understood why she acted the way she did and asked for the things she asked. Even if they started off a little rocky, he knew she had helped him a great deal already.

"Yes. We have a deal." Percy let out shakily, exhaustion evident with every word.

Salacia gave him a small smile as if reassessing him and his worth before disappearing into the water. She had seen an opportunity and had taken it.

Already many things had gone wrong with the plans of Juno and Gaea. Who was she not to take some sort of advantage amidst all the confusion?

After Percy and Zoë had been delivered back to the shores of Puget Sound and he took a moment to think; her price for the aid she promised suddenly didn't seem so high.

One of the amazons, it was actually Doris this time, was sent to find him and bring him to Hylla. When Zoë woke, Percy promised to explain everything that happened to her later.

"Lead the way Lulu!" Percy chirped excitedly. He was eager to hear Hylla's final decision on their deal. Of course that didn't mean he couldn't or wouldn't annoy any amazon he met until then.

With a heated glare sent towards Percy, Doris then led both of the outsiders to the queen. Once there they had indeed been promised aid in the coming battle with a few extra stipulations.

Percy heard them out and agreed. Afterwards they all sat down and hashed out several strategies for when the amazons arrived to help.

Zoë also concocted a few plans to get Otrera out of the way up until the 24th of June.

Hylla listened intently to Zoë 's plans and promised to enact them if the former queen did in fact give up hope of convincing the amazons to revolt and instead challenged Hylla for the throne.

They were allowed to spend one more night in Seattle before leaving for camp early the next day. Once more Percy dreamt of several seemingly random people some of who were searching for a person in San Francisco.

This time though, it was a blonde girl, a giant boy with an enormous dog, and the same Thalia girl from before.

Not understanding what was going on and not wanting to bother Zoë , he ignored his dreams and they left for Camp Jupiter early in the morning.

* * *

_June 24 noon_

Two days. Percy and Zoë had brought back good news to Reyna two days ago and had spent the time since then getting ready.

War was coming; Gaea on one side and the demigods of Camp Jupiter on the other. The first battle would be the one on the Feast of Fortuna. This would spark the beginnings of the long arduous struggle for control over the world.

Reyna was informed of a great many things including the success of the Alaska quest as told by Lady Salacia to Percy.

Reyna had hoped but wasn't really expecting to have the aid of Diana's ambassador during the coming conflict. When Zoë declared she would help fight, Reyna's eyes flickered over to Percy who luckily was looking elsewhere before she thanked Zoë for the aid.

On the 24th of June the missing members of the 5th cohort showed up ready to fight. Arion was with them and it appeared he only allowed Hazel to ride him.

They had time for only a brief overview of their quest before being told to armor up and prepare. They may have defeated one Giant already but there was now an entire army to face.

They brought good news. They had brought back the missing eagle standard of the legion. The honor of carrying it to battle was left to the 5th as they were the ones to retrieve it.

From what was once despair and fright of the coming battle, had turned to hope and grim resolve to fight. By noon every cohort had lined up on the Fields of Mars looking towards the Berkeley Hills.

It would take a blind fool not to see the incoming army. Lined up opposite the legion and lead by another Giant was the biggest army of monsters any legionnaire had ever seen.

Not even the veterans who remembered storming Mt. Tam could honestly say that army was bigger. This time it was the demigods who would play the defensive role, unlike before.

Except that with Mt. Tam, the entire legion hadn't been involved. So the power of either force on the field was truly immeasurable; an unknown quantity.

Basilisks, earthborn, a trio of Cyclops, the Gorgon sisters, vaporous shades that would surely battle the Roman lares, wild centaurs and karpoi all stood at attention. Every single one clearly eager to begin the battle for Camp Jupiter.

And in the back of it all, clearly commanding the invading army, stood Polybotes. The Giant born to topple Neptune, one who had clearly been informed of Percy as he looked straight at him.

Percy stared straight back. Imagining himself looking directly into Polybotes' eyes even from their great distance apart.

The Roman legion, led by their Praetor Reyna, all lined up shoulder to shoulder on the field of Mars. Each cohort was led and separated by their respective centurions. Frank and Dakota leading the 5th and holding the now recovered golden eagle standard.

Sam and her fellow centurion marched at the front of the 4th cohort and each and every single other centurion was trying to give speeches to spur the legion on.

Octavian, even if shamed not a week ago, walked up and down the line screeching about the glory of the 1st cohort. The centurions from the 2nd and 3rd were trying to do the same.

Each and every single soldier checked and double checked their armor and weapons. Even the veteran retired legionnaires that lived in New Rome had been called upon to fight.

Hannibal was armored up as well and ready for battle. He'd been used initially to bring the scorpions and ballista to the field.

Reyna, atop of her pegasus Scipio, trotted back and forth from one end of the armed lines to the other. She too was dressed for war, she wouldn't allow herself to just sit back and direct from behind her soldiers. The praetor of Camp Jupiter was fully decked out in armor even wearing her purple cloak and having it whip to and fro behind her. Medals glittered brightly on her chest.

"Romans! I have fought alongside you in many battles. Let's not forget that this enemy," she pointing at the incoming monster army, "is not the only formidable foe we have faced!"

The legion roared as they remembered past victories.

"We have faced and conquered Mt. Tam!" She bellowed.

More cheers from the Roman camp.

"Be they Titans! Monsters! Or even Giants themselves! This is not our first encounter with Gaea's children!" Her voiced boomed all throughout the field.

All eyes were riveted on the military leader and one of the best fighters of Camp Jupiter.

She turned sideways and pointed directly at the monsters. "We know that our enemy is strong," the centurions pounded their shields against the ground, "but Rome! Is! Stronger!"

Every word was punctuated and emphasized with a stab from her sword in the army's direction. She was a true leader trying to inspire her people to fight on.

Every single legionnaire erupted and pounded their shields into the ground. The sound was deafening. It was like rolling thunder had crashed down upon the hills of California.

Swords were unsheathed, pilums gripped tightly in all hands, shields hoisted firmly. Helmets were fastened securely and everyone felt and relished the weight from wearing their armor.

"Rome has survived countless attacks and sieges. On this day Rome will not only survive, we will also send a message. We know what's there, waiting atop those hills," the noise levels lowered in order to hear every word spoken by the praetor, "victory! Take it. It's yours!"

She pointed her sword at the legion and then swept it in the monster's direction.

Not a single camper could claim calm anymore. The soldiers were now whipped into a frenzy, confidence oozed out of everyone's pores. No matter what happened next, all would fight to the peak of their abilities.

Reyna had succeeded in chasing away most fears of her legion. She had done her duty and done it beyond the scope expected of only a single praetor for the Twelfth Legion Fulminata.

Not a moment too soon. As soon as Reyna had stopped talking the opposing army charged down the hills. Centaurs led the way with earthborn behind them and two of the Cyclops in the mix. One of them seemed eager as he was at the forefront of the charge.

Reyna looked at the incoming monsters and then looked to her legion. "These fools think us weak! They think we cannot handle some paltry centaurs and the earthborn. Romans! It's time we show them what a big mistake they made by coming here!"

She looked towards the legion to see what they would do. Some fidgeted nervously but none were taking a step back. Only one dared to step forward and meet whatever mystery challenge Reyna had offered.

Even if he was technically the newest recruit and should be lined up in the back, because of the skill he demonstrated during his induction Percy stood directly behind his centurions. Lucky for them he did.

There were veterans from the siege of Mt. Tam still in service true, but of the rest few had ever faced so large an opposing army. Already Percy saw signs of hesitation from a few of the Roman soldiers.

Not enough to negatively affect the entire legion but still a cause for worry. So Percy stepped forth next to Sam.

He tapped her on the shoulder and she turned towards him. "Hey could I borrow your pilum? I don't have one myself and I know you like to fight with a sword better." He asked her.

Slightly confused by his request Sam nevertheless handed it over. She was a bit curious as to what he wished to do with it.

Percy grabbed the pilum from Sam and held it horizontally in the palm of his hand. He put his shield and sword in storage for the moment and held the pilum high over his right shoulder.

By now all eyes of the 4th cohort were on him. Gwen of the 5th had also turned to look at him.

Percy nodded in her direction and gripped the pilum around the center and maneuvered it till he felt it was balanced in the palm of his hand.

Gwen had lined up to battle alongside her fellow Romans but was now interested in what Percy would do. With every second he was taking to enact his plan with the pilum the first line of the monster army grew closer.

The newest recruit began to run and accelerate smoothly towards the incoming enemies. He ran straight ahead in perfect form maintaining the pilum's position.

One of the Cyclops broke away and took the lead.

To many it was clear now that Percy would attempt to throw the pilum like a javelin thrown at the Olympic games. His hips were perpendicular to the targeted monsters.

The monsters were approaching even faster now, coming closer by the second. Ready to rush and try to tear every single camper apart as instructed by Gaea and Polybotes.

Percy was going to throw it before he moved past the invisible line that Reyna had toed while inspiring the legion.

Every movement he made in an effort to throw the pilum was down to an art form. With his final strides he turned so his left hip was pointed towards the closest monster. His left leg crossed over the right as he pulled the pilum back for maximum leverage and speed.

The lead Cyclops was only 250 meters away and closing rapidly.

Percy leaned back, his right hand holding the pilum was at shoulder-height and his other arm held straight out in front of him pointing at the Cyclops.

The Cyclops had closed the distance a further 10 meters, now only 240 away.

The raven haired teenager planted his left leg and pushed off with his right.

Another 10 meters closer to the legion had the Cyclops gotten.

All eyes were now on the emerald eyed demigod as he pulled his arm back to throw. He released the pilum at the height of the arc made by his right as it moved forward past his head. His form and stance was flawless as he followed through with his throw completely.

220 meters closer to his death ran the Cyclops.

If Olympic javelin throwers world-wide could see him, they would drop their jaws in shock at hearing it was his first time throwing a pilum while jealously glaring at his form. There was no flaws to pick at, no mistakes to point out. Everything he did was a textbook perfect throw.

From the moment the pilum left Percy's hand all eyes followed its path. Even the opposing army watched in anticipation of what it would do.

The pilum shot forward like an arrow fired from a bow. The speed was tremendous and the force behind it unbelievable. It flew through the sky slicing the very air itself as it honed in on its target.

At no point in time had the Cyclops that had broken away even dared to stop running. Even as the pilum approached and spelled his inevitable doom, the Cyclops kept moving forward. He was as close as 210 meters away now and getting closer.

Everyone, Reyna included, was speechless as the pilum arced through the air and lanced straight through the Cyclops head. It didn't even slow down as it disintegrated the monster into golden dust and kept going.

It traveled a fair distance further and only caught a centaur by chance who had stood frozen in shock and not moved as it disintegrated too.

The first line of attacking monsters had by now faltered in their attack. All of them had but a single though running through their heads. _'How is it possible that he launched a spear and killed a Cyclops from over 200 meters away with pin point accuracy?'_

Polybotes howled in rage at the perceived power and skill that the son of Neptune commanded.

Reyna turned to look at Percy and once again thought that perhaps Percy despite being a son of Neptune was exactly what camp needed to survive. She then looked towards her soldiers and noticed that not a single shred of doubt was present any longer after that display.

All hints of doubt and nervousness were quelled with Percy demonstrating that even the toughest monsters could be defeated. And he made it look so easy while doing it.

"Forward! Romans we have shown exactly why we are not to be underestimated. For Rome! To victory!" Reyna's voice echoed up and down the lines.

"For Rome!" Her legionnaires chorused.

"To victory!" Frank shouted out of turn. He hastily corrected himself and echoed, "For Rome!"

Percy turned and faced the legion. His comrades, his new home. A place where the key to unlocking his memories was said to be. He would not let Rome fall.

"My fellow Romans. Strike fear from your hearts, holster your doubts and unleash your courage!" He spread his arms wide after touching his arm bracelet. "My brothers and sisters of Rome. I am new here but do not doubt that I will fight alongside you with all the fierceness of a lion. We are menacing!" Cheers started up again. "We. Are. Rome!"

With a loud roar echoed throughout the entire legion Percy turned and faced the incoming wave of enemies. He spread his fingers and light seemed to coalesce between them until his sword formed.

He held his left arm out and his bracelet glowed faintly before expanding and wrapping around his arm forming the enarmes for his shield. Wind seemed to pick up and localized around his arm before solidifying and forming a deep golden-black shield.

It was round save for two semi-circles cut out of the top and bottom ends. In the center of the shield were carved the earth, sea, sun, moon and stars. Expanding outward in rings were 7 other scenes that made the shield famous and instantly recognizable.

Percy Jackson stood before the legion, looking every bit the competent son of Neptune he was. Fierce, radiating power and a looking like a he was born to command. The 4th cohort was willing to follow him to the depths of the underworld if he so asked.

Before any of the cohorts could march forwards and engage the enemy, arrows rained down on the incoming monsters; they had gotten over their shock and started forward once more.

Centaurs and earthborn were dispersed with ease as they were pierced in vital points. Their closing distance had only aided in having them destroyed and put into range of arrows.

Surprised at the ease which the group of monsters had been killed the 4th cohort looked to see who had shot them down.

"Way to steal my thunder Zoë ." Percy grumbled as he turned to look at the girl with volcanic black eyes.

Eyes that shone with amusement and mischievousness as she looked at Percy. "Well we can't have you getting a big head now. Can we pervy?"

Percy dropped his head in mock sadness. "Still with that nickname Zoë ? I thought we settled that?"

Zoë 's musical laughter carried around the field and he couldn't help but chuckle a bit himself.

Sam had gotten out of her shock and ordered the 4th cohort to battle. Together they surged forward and rushed at the enemy.

The 5th cohort was the only other one to move forward and engage the enemy. Their target was the other Cyclops though, in contrast to the 4th targeting the centaurs.

Zoë took command of the hesitation in the remaining cohorts and called the sons of Apollo to her. "All archer's take your positions. We will provide support for our legionnaires."

At this point the remainder of the monster army from the Berkeley Hills had made their way down and attacked. The site of their war games soon became a full blown battlefield with the future of Rome in the balance.

Reyna moved forward on Scipio and challenged one of the Gorgon sisters as the giant eagles of camp tried to take out the other. Zoë too decided to take on one of the Gorgon's after getting the archer's settled and into the positions that their earlier made plans called for.

Zoë mostly wanted revenge for not being able to kill either one of the Gorgon's when they had consistently harassed Percy and her before making it to camp.

Percy launched himself into battle, looking for and trying to help any of his fellow campers that looked to be in trouble. He also warily kept an eye out for Polybotes for when he decided to jump in to the fight. For the moment it looked like he was content with watching and waiting.

Sam strode forward at the head of her cohort. She turned and looked back as they approached their first wave of centaurs, "Form ranks!" she shouted. The 4th came together, their military training kicking in. Shields locked into place, they marched into battle.

Sam shouted, "Pila!"

Dozens of spears bristled taking Percy's example to heart. As soon as Sam shouted "Fire!" all the spears were launched forth. They sailed through the air like a wave of death cutting down the wild monstrous centaurs. The campers drew swords next and advanced toward the center of battle.

* * *

Reyna took to the skies atop her pegasus Scipio to challenge Stheno of the Gorgons.

Zoë fired a few more arrows at the hordes of incoming centaurs and earthborn before hopping atop one of the giant eagles. She rode the eagle into the air and tracked down Euryale to challenge her.

Both girls of Rome faced off against the sisters of Medusa. Reyna tightened her grip on her sword and Zoë fingered the arrow notched on her bow.

They faced off in mid-air. Many stories above the onslaught that the legion faced, trying to stare each other down. The Gorgons hissed and looked menacing while Zoë and Reyna each had looks of grim resolve, determined to come out victorious in their encounter.

Neither girl of Rome dared to underestimate the power of the Gorgon sisters, they were no mere third-rate monsters. The sisters of Medusa themselves knew they faced worthy foes. Zoë in particular had bested them in the past though that was with the aid of Percy.

Without warning all four fighters clashed.

Scipio flew forward and maneuvered better than any bird could claim. Easily keeping pace with Stheno. When Stheno would try to claw her eyes out or attack Scipio Reyna would ward her off with her sword.

They were playing an aerial game of cat and mouse with the roles switching constantly between the two of them. Stheno would attack from above one minute putting Reyna on the defensive, only to have their roles reversed almost immediately and Reyna giving chase.

If Stheno ever got too close or behind Reyna then Zoë would sweep in on her eagle and shoot arrows hoping to destroy Stheno. Reyna would then try and return the favor by stabbing at Euryale and trying to catch her off guard.

The two raven haired girls switched opponents often and seamlessly in an effort to gain that extra edge needed to kill the snake haired monsters.

Zoë and Reyna were not so restricted in the air as they would be on the ground. They took full advantage of being able to move on three different dimensions. They would dive down if chased, soar upwards to evade, turn left and right to pursue. It did not matter to them as long as they took out the monsters.

The Gorgon sisters while not as famous as Medusa and not having the ability to turn their enemies to stone on sight, were nevertheless a dangerous duo in the air. If they somehow laid claim to the skies, there was no telling what havoc and destruction they would be able to rain down on the legion.

"So Beano," Zoë called out, having taken to following Percy's example and mocking her enemies, "have you finally gotten fired for not being able to give away any of those Cheese 'n' Wieners?"

Stheno hissed angrily before breaking off pursuit of Scipio and joining Euryale in trying to down Zoë Nightshade. Stheno was hot in pursuit of the dipping and diving eagle that Zoë stood upon, while Euryale had just re-entered the fray after escaping yet another swipe of Reyna's sword.

Even if it was a lethal battle she found herself in Zoë couldn't help but enjoy the thrill and adrenaline rush coursing through her veins because of being chased. The eagle she rode was an expert in the skies and put to shame any roller coaster on the planet.

The barrel rolls it executed, the dives it undertook and even the sharp turns that pressed Zoë tightly to it were exhilarating in their danger. Fierce in the sky the Gorgon sisters may be, but that didn't mean they could out fly a creature that called the air its dominion.

Soon enough the Gorgon sisters gave up trying to outpace Zoë and the eagle and tried to flank her. In their minds, if they couldn't outpace the eagle then they would have to trap it instead.

With Stheno behind her and Euryale coming in from below, Zoë did the only thing she could in her situation. She jumped, and fell straight to Euryale.

While in midair she twisted and unleashed a volley of arrows at Stheno who remained in pursuit behind her, so as to make her break off and keep her distance.

Zoë then turned to face Euryale who she was falling almost directly on top of. Zoë fell towards Euryale and stared unflinchingly at the smarter of the two Gorgons and didn't bother to try and shoot arrows at her knowing she would easily evade them.

Euryale grinned nastily thinking she had Zoë beat as the daughter of Atlas didn't even try and shoot at her. She prepared to skewer the falling beauty and raised her talons in front of her to impale the girl.

She was caught completely off guard when Zoë uncapped Anaklusmos and sliced her in half while falling. Eyes wide in shock at the unexpected attack, Euryale didn't even try and evade the blow thinking she could have easily killed Zoë with her own claws since she looked defenseless.

The speed in which Zoë had unsheathed her sword was faster than any save the best warriors could detect. It was in less than the blink of an eye that Anaklusmos had materialized and been slashed through the air, raining death upon the Gorgon.

Wind whistling in her ears and falling fearlessly to the ground Zoë only hoped her eagle had escaped Stheno's wrath after Zoë had jumped off.

Reyna, having developed an instinctual teamwork with the ambassador of Diana immediately pulled Scipio into a dive in order to save her. As the daughter of Atlas was falling, Reyna pulled up next to her and grabbed her arm in order to bring her aboard of her pegasus.

Zoë nodded her thanks to the praetor of Camp Jupiter and together they returned to the skies and their aim of uncontested rule of the air. Zoë was allowed back onto her eagle and together the two fierce girls managed to catch Stheno in a pincer move and trap her so that they could finally kill her.

Having taken care of those two pesky monsters they now turned to the rest of the battle. Looking at the ongoing war from above both girls were glad that their own fight had not gone so long that they wouldn't be able to help their comrades.

Centaurs still ran rampant all throughout the field but the 1st and 2nd cohorts were battling admirably against them. Earthborn were being engaged everywhere by both the 3rd and 4th cohorts with basilisks and the korpoi attacking any camper they could. The 5th was still engaged with the last two Cyclops and were doing everything in their power to take down those powerful foes.

As good as they were doing though, Zoë could still see that legion wouldn't win unless their reinforcements arrived soon. Hylla and the amazon nation had been sought out not because Hylla was solely Reyna's sister but because Reyna recognized that camp would need all the help they could get to survive.

Both girls turned their heads upon hearing the sounds of a miniature hurricane solidify upon the battle. They turned looking for the source and were only slightly surprised to find Percy in the center of it fighting and striking down any and all monsters that came near.

Zoë and Reyna locked gazes before both silently separated and headed in different directions of the fighting going on.

Zoë swept low to the ground on the eagle and fired off as many arrows as she could before jumping off. Every arrow struck true and found its mark but she eventually abandoned her bow as she ran out of arrows to shoot. No longer a part of the Hunters of Artemis she didn't have the enchanted quiver nor the special bow of the lieutenant to replenish her supply.

Quickly pulling out Anaklusmos Zoë leapt to her feet after her forward tuck to avoid injury from jumping off a giant eagle. She wove in and out of enemies, running to the aid of any camper she deemed in trouble. Arrows couldn't seem to find her when she was shot at, swords were evaded and spears she ducked under as she sliced all monsters into piles of golden dust, sending them back to Tartarus to await their time to reform.

Her braided ponytail caught the attention of many monsters and served to stick in the memories of any campers she helped in battle. It was like a dance for her, the way she moved in and out of danger. She had the grace that few fighters could ever hope to achieve as she went into battle.

Countless years and unfathomable battles all served Zoë well in helping to keep her alive during yet another life or death situation.

Suddenly the rumble of earth itself caught her attention. Constant thudding forced her to look away from her nearest enemy, almost giving her a fatal injury, as she looked for its source.

When she found it her face paled. There was only one demigod amongst all those currently gathered that could hope to defeat this enemy. He easily stood 3 stories tall and waded through campers and monsters alike, batting them away as if mere nuisances. He strode with no purpose and was obviously only looking for any sort of challenge.

It seemed that he had gotten tired of waiting in the back and deemed his army too slow to win and conquer. Polybotes had entered the battle.

* * *

**a/n** Here goes another chapter my good readers. Do tell me what you think of the battle so far. I think its pretty awesome in my humble opinion. I'd like to give my thanks to my wonderful beta Anaklusmos14 for looking this chapter over for me and helping it to improve.

Also like to give a shout out to the guest 'die hard fan' for being the 200th reviewer. I'd also like to answer the question of another guest reviewer with the funniest penname I have read on this site, and so I will say that no I don't think I will write a lemon with Zoë and Percy. It's rated T for a reason, plus I don't think I could write it at all past 'they had sex, it was good, the end'.

my recommendations (not too many this time, I have been pretty busy)

unknown friendship by XxxXGreek GeekXxxX (its different so I like it. try it. do it. you'll like it. peer pressure...)

the sword: reforged by sage of eyes

intertwined destinies by anaklusmos14

for books read white fang and watch green zone


	10. Catalyst Part II

_'flashback or thoughts'_

"normal speech"

Chapter 10: Catalyst Part II

Galloping straight into a group of gathered centaurs Reyna unsheathed her sword and swung. The wind whistled as her sword cut straight through a pair of centaurs that strayed too close to her side.

Again and again she repeated her actions. Reducing as much as possible the amount of enemies she had to face.

Though she didn't carry a spatha like Hazel, who was even now atop Arion doing the same as her, Reyna was more than able to destroy any monster that dared attack her.

The horse Hazel rode was truly the fastest steed on the planet.

His image flickered in and out of sight constantly, impeding and negating all counterattacks aimed at him or his rider.

Even with both of the girls atop their trusty steeds cutting down monsters, they were barely making a dent into their overall number.

Reyna's legion was in trouble and even though she did not want to voice her fears out loud, she was starting to worry that maybe her sister wouldn't come.

She feared her sister would think helping Camp Jupiter survive would be detrimental to the amazon nation.

Quickly she shook her head out of those thoughts and headed straight for the 3rd cohort who was right now being battered by wave after wave of earthborn.

She patted Scipio's head and wordlessly conveyed the need to aid her comrades. With a quick snort to show he understood, her pegasus took flight and soared over monsters in order to quickly get to the 3rd cohort.

Scipio landed amidst her campers and she quickly took command.

"Centurions! Gather your men. Employ the cannae tactic." She demanded.

Instantly focus shifted from merely holding off their enemies and weathering their assault to forming military ranks and obeying their commander's orders. CJ took the lead and dragged those of his cohort who were slow on the uptake into position.

Slowly the campers of the 3rd cohort formed lines and locked their shields. They strengthened the sides and outer lines of soldiers leaving the middle weak.

This was nothing but a lure to entice the enemy to attack the center and thus be completely encircled by the remaining soldiers after the middle campers retreated drawing the monsters further in.

The cohort advanced slowly hoping that their formation would serve its intended purpose. They met the first wave of monsters and were glad to see them attack the weak center believing it to be an easy target.

When the earthborn were completely surrounded CJ gave the order to attack and decimate the foot soldiers of Gaea. Yet the same tactics wouldn't work forever and everyone knew that.

After performing the cannae tactic to perfection several times they had to switch things up and tried the wedge formation. This particular line up was designed to provide a concentration of soldiers in the center to smash through the enemy lines. However, it was not meant to weather countless waves of earthborn sent one after the other to ruthlessly attack the legion.

Soon Reyna had joined her fellow campers in forming a tight circle of interlocking shields that were surrounded by monsters. A defensive ring that had their shields facing outwards and stabbing any monsters that got in range.

In the center CJ had taken charge and ordered the few field medics to patch up any and all wounds that needed attention.

Occasionally on orders by CJ, the Roman soldiers would allow a few monsters into the ring of shields that they were holding up only to be killed by a few legionnaires in the middle. This was naught but a delaying tactic as all present knew that they wouldn't last forever.

Everywhere they looked the legion of Rome was fighting furiously in order to hold off the onslaught of monsters and potential conquerors of camp. The 5th was still battling the Cyclops and the 1st and 2nd were busy trying to destroy the centaurs who had speed and numbers to their advantage.

Percy Jackson was doing all he could to aid the 4th cohort in whatever direction they were fighting but even if he could fight forever the rest of the legion could not. If Hylla and her amazons didn't arrive soon, it would spell the end of Camp Jupiter.

CJ was doing surprisingly well in battle. He continuously jumped in and helped out any camper under his command while fighting. Already he had risked his life multiple times to pull a Roman to safety to the middle of their defensive ring to try and heal them or give them a break from battle.

After pulling another one of his friends to safety CJ turned to his commanding officer in order to ask for and hope to receive some sort of good news, "What are we going to do now Reyna? We can't last forever if things keep up like this."

She bit her lip in worry and frantically scanned the hills of California and looked in the direction of the Caldecott Tunnel entrance for any signs of reinforcement. "We will continue fighting. Even if we were cowardly enough to surrender there is no guarantee that-"

Her words were cut off by the frantic cheering and jubilant exclamations of the 4th cohort. Reyna looked over in confusion at them trying to figure out for herself what made them so happy.

The answer to her unasked question soon revealed itself as massive amounts of arrows coupled with boulders rained down on the monster army that were spread out amongst the field.

Like a mirage of a beautiful oasis would appear seemingly out of nowhere for a man dying of thirst in the desert, so did the amazon nation appear for the legion and brought hope of victory.

Perched atop a forklift that had its tines sharpened to a deadly point, Queen Hylla rallied her amazons. "Forward! Destroy the army of Gaea! To my sister's aid!"

Hope blossomed in her heart once more and Reyna was now more grateful and sure than ever that Percy Jackson might be exactly what Camp Jupiter needed to survive.

Coupled with the reinforcement of the amazons another spectacular event occurred to change the tides of battle. Hazel had galloped and ridden Arion over to Dakota who had the golden eagle standard.

She grasped it in her hands and hoisted it over her head and yelled, "Glory to Rome! Glory to the Twelfth Legion Fulminata!"

Thunder shook the valley, the eagle let loose a blinding flash and a thousand tendrils of lightning exploded from its golden wings. Like tree branches on an ancient sequoia the tendrils of lightning connected with both of the remaining Cyclops.

Quickly both monsters were surrounded and trapped in a cage of lightning that got tighter by the millisecond. Sparks flew and the electricity arced through the air, bombarding the monsters. They battered and rained down on the one eyed monsters until both exploded in a shower of golden dust, soon scattered by the winds.

The look on every Roman's face was priceless. The daughter of Pluto from the disgraced 5th cohort had single handedly, albeit with the help of the golden eagle, destroyed two Cyclops that an entire cohort had trouble defeating.

Everyone once more rallied to the eagle and with renewed vigor attacked the monster army. Amazons and Romans worked side by side to crush the invading forces of Gaea.

Not a moment too soon.

For as much of a fight that they were putting up, the Romans had taken noticeable losses. Their ranks would take time to replenish, both retired and current legionnaires had fallen in battle.

Only one thing had to ruin Reyna's mood and possibly tilt the direction that the battle was going.

Polybotes lumbered forward, smashing through any and all mortals that dared get in his way. Effortlessly tossing around all challengers before him, looking for the child of the god he was borne to topple.

* * *

Percy ran in and out of the enemy lines with ease, he cut down any who dared oppose him. Once more his state of mind seemed to accelerate just like when he fought the centurions not long ago.

Time slowed to a crawl. Everything was magnified and all actions stood out. If a centaur took a swing at him Percy could see it coming a mile away. It even went so far as being able to sense danger to a degree.

He had his back turned to a group of monsters and they'd taken advantage by trying to run him through with their spears. Each time an enemy spear came within fatal range; Percy could feel the hair on the back of his head creep up sending a shiver down his spine allowing him to twist and swivel out of the way.

Before the monsters could fathom how the demigod managed to sense their attack, their efforts to rationalize were cut short by a celestial bronze blade granting them a quick passage back to the depths of Tartarus. No matter what the monsters tried; sending multiple attackers at once, firing arrows or hurling spears from a safer distance, the demigod seemed to be fighting with a pair of eyes on both sides of his head keeping him safe from whatever they sent his way.

Almost on instinct he'd been able to twist and swivel out danger. He caught them by surprise and after dodging their weapons turned and slashed them into golden dust.

Of course it was hard keeping a level head while fighting like this. It was like an adrenaline rush, but it seemed much more intense and felt better.

After his conversation with his step-mother he now knew that this battle mode was a result of the curse of Achilles. It granted him a great deal of power that was plain for all to see.

Nothing comes without its drawbacks however.

He already figured out that if he kept this up for a substantial amount of time he would burn himself out and tire quicker than if he didn't have the curse. Another bad side effect that he only now started to get glimpses of was the mindset he was in.

He wasn't sure if he always felt like this in battle but his confidence grew as he battled on. No, confidence wasn't enough to describe what he felt. Despite how odd the word tasted on his tongue, he couldn't deny it was arrogance.

Even in the heat of battle he knew this could be a dangerous feeling to have. He needed to control himself before he made the mistake of biting off more than his mortal body could chew.

But despite knowing that, he felt invincible, invulnerable and pretty much unstoppable. Like nothing could touch him and he could take on any opponent and have a fairly good chance of success. It wouldn't matter if they were monsters, Titans, Giants or even other gods.

It was a slight struggle keeping his cool while fighting and not thinking himself invincible. Only the fact that his friends were fighting for their lives around him kept him level headed.

As his sword whistled through the air and split another earthborn in half the sunlight caught the edges of blade and made the words engraved on it stand out.

Reacting on instinct he lifted his shield to shoulder height and stopped another barrage of arrows fired his way. The words engraved on the shield also shone in the sunlight.

Audentis Fortuna Iuvat. Fortune favors the brave.

Victis Honor. Honor to the vanquished.

Now more than ever he understood the wisdom that those words brought and their intended purpose when engraved on the weapons. They truly were there to be both a reminder to keep Achilles grounded as well as words of encouragement.

Percy ducked as another arrow narrowly missed his head. He scowled and immediately rushed forward to destroy even more monsters.

Already there had been too much blood spilled on this day. More campers than he wanted to admit had fallen in battle.

He was no fool. He knew that in war it was inevitable to have losses on both sides. This was especially true when facing an army as strong as that brought to Camp Jupiter by Polybotes, and yet he hated and wished that he could do something to prevent that.

So he pushed himself hard in battle. Hard enough that he had created a miniature hurricane in his wake while battle all monsters. Then Salacia's warnings of abusing his powers rang through his head.

It would be unwise to overdo things when the leader of the army had yet to enter the fight himself. He didn't want to face Polybotes while tired and he would if he overextended himself.

After all, only Percy had the means to fight Polybotes and hope to defeat him. Salacia had warned him of that and he wasn't one to ignore such a serious warning.

Leaving behind another pile of golden dust that used to be monsters Percy rushed towards another group of campers in dire need of help. It was hard trying to suppress the adrenaline rush that fighting gave him, but he steeled his resolve and made it go away.

It was getting progressively harder not to lose his cool. Yet he had constant reminders to keep his temper in check, such as his friends fighting for their lives. How Hazel and even Frank were doing their best to ensure camp saw another day. That and the words written on his shield and sword kept ringing through his mind.

As he took a second to look around him at his comrades he witnessed no fear in the legionnaire's eyes, but everywhere he looked they were being overwhelmed. There were simply too many monsters, wave after wave of enemies crashing upon their shields. Where were the amazons?

Again and again he surged forward after joining his fellow campers. The legend of the shield of Achilles being the polar opposite of the Aegis shield proved true.

Instead of making his enemies cower in fear at its sight, it inspired his comrades over and over again. They didn't falter in fear of their enemies and instead gained confidence whenever Percy charged forward. His courage and drive in battle renewed all the Romans' fighting strength and spirit.

A few moments later, after helping to rally some of the campers to counterattack and help out one of the cohorts, Percy witnessed Hylla and her warriors arrive upon the battle. He breathed a sigh of relief and silently resolved to go and leave sacrifices for any of the war gods the amazon nation worshipped as thanks for them finally showing up.

He shook his head of any errant thoughts for the moment and jumped back into the fighting. As he took another step closer to another group of monsters attempting to attack some campers from behind he felt a tremor through the earth. Another step and he felt another tremor shake the ground.

Percy looked around perplexed at what could possibly be causing the earth to shake. His eyes widened in surprise and slight apprehension as he spotted Polybotes a few hundred meters away.

The Giant was impossible to miss from any point in the battlefield. Easily standing over two and perhaps even three stories tall, he towered over friend and foe alike.

"Oh crap." Percy muttered, "I have to draw him away from here. I can't afford to have our fight cause collateral damage to my friends and comrades."

His eyes widened in surprise as he saw both Zoë and Reyna surge forward from their ranks in the legion and attack Polybotes together. Instantly Percy broke into a run to try and head them off or at the very least make them leave Polybotes to him.

As he was running full tilt towards Polybotes he noticed a grizzly bear running next to him, battering all monsters out of the way. He'd been informed of Frank's enviable ability to transform into animals in battle but hadn't seen it till now.

"Frank!" Percy called out to get his attention. "Give me a lift." He motioned towards the mass of monsters still ahead of them that seemed determined to keep Percy separated from their leader.

If Percy wanted to reach Polybotes who was fighting two of his friends, then he would have to cross an almost solid mass of monsters. They were gathered so thick and packed so tight that it would be impossible to wade through them quickly.

Frank growled in what could only be agreement before his form rapidly shifted and melded into that of a giant eagle mid stride. He screeched and flapped his wings to take flight as Percy jumped onto its back after storing his sword and shield for better maneuverability.

"Go higher!" Percy shouted and pointed upwards.

Frank turned to give him what looked like an eagles glare but Percy knew to be a questioning look since birds couldn't really convey emotions very well.

"I'll jump down like during the war games and hopefully knock Polybotes for a loop while giving the legion a chance to regroup and surround the remaining monsters. They're trying to contain Polybotes so Reyna and Zoë don't get any additional help." Percy explained.

Frank let out a screech again and flapped his mighty wings. Percy held on tightly as they increased in speed and rapidly gained height.

They easily soared over the monsters trying to keep them separated from their friends and Frank soared high into the sky. He climbed higher and higher until he was about 40 or 50 feet in the air. If he got too high then not even Percy would be able to survive the fall unless it was into water.

Percy thanked the clumsy but friendly son of Mars and jumped from his back head first. Some of the monsters noticed his descent and rushed to where he would land, intent on harming him.

The wind whistled through his ears and whipped through his hair as Percy rapidly approached the ground. Concentrating once more on the feeling in his stomach, that he used to control water and he focused on during the War Games, Percy abruptly swiveled in mid-air and started falling feet first.

He laced his fingers together above his head and locked his arms in order to deliver a hammer blow upon landing. The monsters were all swarming to surround him upon impact. As Percy approached his landing he arched his back and raised his arms high before colliding with the ground.

A massive shockwave erupted from the collision he caused.

Monsters that were mid-pounce were instantly blown away as the concussive force hit them. The earth shook violently for several seconds, going so far as to crack and splinter outwards from Percy's landing.

Even Polybotes was surprised by the amount of power that Percy exuded upon his landing. He'd been about to try and stab Zoë when the earthquake knocked him off balance. He was only able to stay on his feet because he slammed his trident into the ground and held on tight.

Percy slowly got to his feet and walked out of the small crater his landing had created. Reyna wheeled her pegasus toward Percy, shock and hope alight in her eyes.

Zoë who had been trying to fight Polybotes or at least hold him off until Percy's arrival sighed in relief. A small smile graced her features. _'This is it. The deciding factor of the battle.' _She thought to herself.

Percy once more released his sword and shield from his bracelet. He pointed at the giant. "I'm your opponent. Let's end this Polybotes."

* * *

Percy led Polybotes away from his reinforcements. He was intent on fighting him on his own terms. This also ensured that the two prong attack of amazon and Roman would decimate the remainder of the monster army.

They met by the aqueduct, which so far had remained unscathed. Percy skidded to a stop and wheeled to face Polybotes after running away. With the giant still chasing after him, Percy ran straight at him and leapt into the air to try and stab him.

The Giant didn't have a shield but his massive girth was enough to fend off the demigod. As Percy was in midair Polybotes back handed him into the nearest brick arch. Cracks spider webbed out from the force of the blow.

With a grimace Percy got back to his feet after recovering from the attack.

Polybotes rushed at Percy fully intent on skewering the child of the sea and ending the legion's hope to end the battle. The giant knew that Percy held the highest hopes of defeating him. Hazel and Frank may have already destroyed Alcyoneus but they wouldn't fare nearly as well against him.

Percy watched in seeming slow motion as Polybotes lumbered towards him. He waited until the last possible second before jumping out of the way of the trident. The giant's weapon missed him by a small margin and struck the arch behind Percy with punishing force fully smashing it down and unleashing a waterfall.

Polybotes chuckled darkly as he turned to face Percy. "Well well son of Neptune. It seems that you are not as weak and pathetic as your father. Perhaps this fight will be more entertaining than I imagined."

Percy circled the giant, all the while making sure to keep a reasonable distance between them. "You talk big Polybotes, but that's all it is. You won't be leaving this camp of your own free will."

Polybotes let loose deep booming laughter. "My brothers may have lost their battles to the pathetic children of the gods they were borne to defeat but do not think you will be so lucky. I am Polybotes," he roared and spread his arms wide while tremors shook the earth around him, "among the strongest of my brothers, son of Gaea, in olden times I rose from Tartarus, the abyss of my father to challenge the gods and dethrone Neptune that feeble king. You were right about one thing though child, one of us won't be leaving this battle of their own free will."

Percy ignored the taunts that Polybotes threw his way and instead concentrated on the water falling between the two of them now from the aqueduct. He willed it to rise and whip around him in a show of strength, creating a miniature cyclone.

"You think that impresses me?" Percy rebutted, "I am Perseus Jackson, son of Neptune, vanquisher of Medusa, bane of the Minotaur, nightmare of Titans, and slayer of the Titan King himself!" Percy smirked as he noticed that Polybotes looked nervous at the last proclamation.

"And I am not alone in this fight giant." Here Percy reached into his pocket and pulled out a pearl, one that Salacia had given him the day before with specific instructions. He crushed it in his hand and threw it to his right.

From the shards of pearl a fountain of water erupted into the air. Polybotes looked on in confusion, wondering what the purpose of that was.

As the fountain of water died down a tall and regal figure emerged from the tapering liquid.

A woman clad in full Roman battle regalia stepped forward. Gone was the crab-claw crown on her brow and instead a helm engraved with waves and other sea imagery sat on her head, her deep sea-green eyes easily shining through. Her deep black hair still fell in waves down her back enclosed in a net. She still wore armor but now also wore a leather skirt and military sandals. Her weapon of choice was a trident too, but hers was smaller and looked more streamlined than the one used by Polybotes.

Salacia Queen of the oceans joined her step-son in battle. She stepped forward and stood next to Percy. "It looks like it's time to show Rome the true power of the oceans. I did well in entrusting you with that pearl my_ son_." Salacia said to Percy, not taking her eyes off of Polybotes.

Percy didn't bother reacting to how she spoke the last word. That was a matter for another time. It was part of the deal they had struck and bore no negative consequences at the moment.

The son of Gaea growled in irritation after he saw a goddess bear arms against him. "It matters not who you have help you pathetic sea child. I was borne to crush Neptune, his wife is but a poor substitute for an opponent and you cannot hope to match me either."

Percy scowled and Salacia glared at the giant for his insults. Both took up their weapons and positioned themselves to attack Polybotes.

"Have you done as instructed child? Will you be able to fight at full strength?" Salacia questioned Percy.

She was of course referring to how she told him how to remedy his one possible weakness in the Achilles curse. She had told him that since he didn't remember his mortal anchor there was a high possibility that it would flicker on and off in battle and he might lose it eventually.

Percy didn't want to lose such a valuable aid in battle so had of course chosen to try and fix that problem. In order not to lose the powers granted to him he had to find a new mortal anchor, and he had done so.

Percy's eyes flickered quickly to the side where the Roman and amazon army was destroying the monsters. His gaze fell momentarily on a certain ambassador as she wove in and out of monsters, trying to make her way over to Percy and Polybotes.

Salacia noticed where his gaze and more importantly on _who_ his gaze had fallen on. She smirked as the information she had received seemed to be true after all.

"Yes. There won't be any problems on my end. Are you still all set on capturing him though? It would be a lot easier to kill Polybotes now." Percy responded.

Salacia nodded, "There is a war approaching. We must learn all we can of Gaea's plans. Having one of her children in captivity is the best way to accomplish this. Jupiter is a fool and won't listen to reason so it once again falls on the oceans to protect Olympus. At least Rome will pay us the respect we deserve now."

Percy tightened the grip on his sword, "Very well. Let's go." The very second the last word left his mouth both fighters sprang into action.

Both emerald eyed combatants moved in attacking in a high-low pattern.

Salacia commanded the water from the aqueduct to form a step in mid air that she jumped off of with the goal of impaling Polybotes through the shoulder.

Percy ran in behind her and went in to slide between the legs while swiping at the giant's heel in an effort to cripple his ability to move.

Polybotes roared in irritation and grabbed a piece of the debris from the aqueduct to throw at Salacia. He also tried to throw the net he was carrying at Percy so he could capture the son of Neptune and bring him to Gaea.

The queen of the oceans parried the incoming slab of stone but was thrown off her path of attack. Percy abandoned his attempt to slide under Polybotes and jumped out of the way of the net.

The giant lifted his trident and rushed to stab at Percy who only barely got his shield up in time. The works of Briareus are a true marvel and blessing bestowed upon the Earth, as it fully stopped the trident from penetrating it. Even Polybotes was surprised at this.

Yet the force of a behemoth of an enemy is not to be nullified so easily. Even though the shield blocked the trident from impaling Percy, it merely turned the trident from a piercing weapon into a battering ram. Percy was knocked off his feet and sent skidding along the ground.

Salacia hoped to take advantage of the giant's focus on Percy. She lifted her arm up and waved it at the water, commanding it to shoot at Polybotes at high pressure.

"Rarr!" Polybotes roared in irritation. The water poured over him, turning to poison and creating a steaming marsh around him. It was more of a nuisance than anything, but he used it to his advantage and flung it at Percy.

Reacting on instinct Percy deflected the vast majority of it with his will and jumped out of the way of the rest. As the liquid touched the ground before him, the grass withered and smoked with a nasty hiss.

"Note to self: Avoid that stuff at all costs." Percy murmured.

"Ha ha! Come now son of Neptune!" Polybotes taunted, "I thought that water was to do your bidding. Does it not heal you? Why not take a swim in it and let it bathe you."

The queen of the oceans grimaced as her attack was rendered ineffective. She glanced at Percy to make sure he was alright and was glad he wasn't hurt because of her mistake.

All three fighters readied themselves to continue the fight. No more words were exchanged as all three tensed in preparation for the inevitable clash.

This time Percy took the lead with Salacia holding back to provide cover. He ran straight at the giant but kept his eyes peeled in order to fend off the massive trident. Receiving another blow from that weapon wasn't on his agenda.

He was within lunging distance of Polybotes before the son of Gaea decided to attack. Polybotes brought his trident up and put his considerable weight behind it hoping to stab and pin Percy to the ground. His stab was thrown off target by another trident impacting his own, that of Salacia.

Percy for his part still had to twist out of the way of the incoming weapon and did so with ease because of the increased awareness he had been having all throughout the battle. He quickly ducked to Polybotes' right side and slashed at his leg causing ichor to drip from the open wound.

All around them, the sounds of battle were winding down. As the last monsters were mopped up Percy's friends and allies started gathering, forming a large and loose ring around the giant.

Salacia and Percy were having a much tougher time against the giant than many could understand. It was a goddess and an extremely powerful demigod working in tandem after all.

Polybotes for his part was fighting the family of Neptune tooth and nail. He refused to give even an inch to what he considered inferior beings. Not once did he dare to underestimate the two and had stopped taunting and mocking them in order to fully concentrate.

If he lost focus for even a split second Percy would take advantage and injure him further. Already the son of Neptune had darted in and out of his defense and wounded Polybotes several times. Gashes were abundant on the giant's legs and arms as well as several wounds on his stomach.

He had tried to set loose basilisks from his hair on the raven haired demigod but Salacia had quickly disposed of the dangerous beasts. This in turn forced Polybotes to fight even harder.

As for Percy and Salacia, this battle was significantly harder because they couldn't afford to kill him. If Percy had been fighting the giant alone then he wouldn't care so much but their goal was to injure him enough to capture him alive. A task that made the already tough battle monumentally harder as Polybotes shared no such restraint. Their aim was only to maim not slay the giant.

"Enough of this foolishness! I don't care if mother's goal was to capture you alive, I will end you today!" Polybotes boomed as he ducked to avoid Salacia's trident that sailed through the air.

Percy smirked and darted forward to engage the giant. Polybotes missed him as he ran by and watched in confusion as Percy ran to the one of the arches of the aqueduct, used his momentum to run a few steps up the wall and twisted in midair to bring his sword in a deadly arc to attack the giant.

Polybotes met the weapon with his own trident but Percy used the force of his fall and twisted his sword, managing to somehow disarm the giant. Percy tucked his legs under him and rolled forward to escape injury but wasn't quite fast enough.

The son of Gaea, enraged at losing his weapon jumped forward to step on Percy as he was rolling forward. Percy aware of an incoming danger twisted around and lifted his shield in front of him to keep himself from being squashed.

The bane of Neptune continued with his self-appointed task of turning Percy into a smear on the ground. Again and again his foot plowed Percy into the ground.

Percy was barely holding himself together behind his trusted shield and was pushed further into the earth with each decisive stomp. His arms felt as if they would fall apart at any moment and only barely could he hold his shield in front of him.

Salacia quickly ran to retrieve her trident in order to help Percy get away.

An unexpected fighter jumped into the fray however, as Zoë Nightshade ran in and stabbed at the giant's leg.

"Aargh!" Polybotes howled in agony. He stepped back from his attack and faced his newest opponent. Percy watched in a bit of a daze as the giant stepped forward to smash Zoë with his fists into the ground.

Eyes widening in horror as Zoë refused to move out of the way in order to protect Percy, he jumped out of the crater he was in and pushed her.

"Jackson!" Polybotes thundered. "You will all pay for this."

It was Salacia who jumped in this time to engage the giant in battle. Percy took advantage of the reprieve and retrieved the trident of his enemy. Polybotes had laced his enormous digits together and attempted to hammer the elusive and nimble queen of the seas to the ground.

His enormous strength and size did not allow Salacia much room to counter attack so she could only dodge. Percy timed his attack just right and drove the giant's trident into the ground right at the time Polybotes had attempted to squash his step-mother, managing to trap both arms between the tines.

"This is the end for you Polybotes. I warned you that you wouldn't be leaving here of your own free will." Percy shouted as he ran forward.

"Perseus wait!" Salacia shouted out in an effort to stop what she believed to be the finishing blow and end to her plans of capturing the giant.

Percy sprinted towards his kneeling enemy who was struggling to free himself, his enormous head close to the ground. With a mighty yell Percy jumped forward but instead of swinging his sword he used his shield as a blunt instrument and rammed it with all his strength into the giant's temple, rendering him unconscious.

With a shudder Polybotes slumped forward as he was knocked out cold. Salacia sighed in relief before producing imperial gold manacles from thin air and cautiously moving forward to restrain their enemy.

All around them, every Roman and amazon alike stared in shock at the conclusion to the epic battle.

Salacia turned to Percy to speak her last words before leaving with her new prisoner. "You have done well Perseus. You have brought honor to the oceans and with this we strike a decisive blow against Gaea and her ilk. Congratulations. Until we meet again."

A wave of water crashed down upon the two immortals as cover for Salacia flashing out with her captive.

Cheers immediately broke out among the Romans and their allies. The Romans began to chant, "Percy! Percy!"

The 4th cohort mobbed him. Before he knew it, they had surrounded him and were trying to lift him up.

Zoë and Reyna locked eyes for a split second before both nodded and split apart in the crowd. Whispers of, "Praetor! Praetor" started making their way through the crowd as the rest of the legion joined in the celebration.

Percy was lifted up on a shield and all around him the entire legion cried out the same thing, "Praetor! Praetor!"

Pushing her way through the chanters, Reyna held up her hand and grasped Percy's in congratulation. Zoë watched all this from the middle of the crowd, her whispers and plan she had concocted with Reyna having succeeded.

Both had agreed prior to the battle that in the event that Percy successfully defeated the giant, he was the best candidate for Praetor. Neither wanted to risk a vote being held and Octavian possibly gaining the title.

So with a little mob mentality both had started the ball rolling and manipulated Percy into his deserved leadership role. If asked Percy would disagree but it was obvious that he was the best candidate to share the leadership role of the camp.

With one final cheer the legion hoisted Percy high into the air before turning and making their way through the Field of Mars and to the Mess Principia.

Their good mood was cut short however as a woman's features materialized from the golden grass and shadows of the Berkeley Hills. A woman that Percy had spoken to once already.

"Enjoy your little celebrations while you can Romans. You may have won this petty skirmish but the war is far from over. This was all done to test the _waters_ you could say." Her eyes and mouth remained closed and unmoving just like the last time but Percy and everyone else could hear her voice clear as day.

"Gaea." Percy spat. "Don't pretend you lost nothing here. Even now Polybotes is far from your reach and the information he reveals will help us beat you. Olympus will not fall."

"Oh little Perseus. Do you think that the Styx is the only river of the underworld you've swam in?" Gaea asked as she ignored what Percy said about her son. "Do you know which one was by choice and the other by order of your queen?"

Confusion was evident on everyone's features. None more so than Percy. Salacia had just helped them defeat Polybotes after all, and he wondered what she meant by ordered to swim in a river of the underworld.

"Hahaha foolish little hero. Have you not wondered why your memories were taken and you were placed with demigods who actually value loyalty and comradery? It seems Hera has not admitted to her mistakes regarding your past." Beside him Zoë froze at her words but Percy was too busy paying attention to Gaea to notice.

From her place in the hills Gaea restrained a smirk from forming. _'Yes little hero. You are but a mere pawn in my plans. Hera's little gambit to have you unite the camps depends largely on your loyalty to the Greeks. What will she do now that you are loyal to Rome and the Roman Empire instead? You cannot be the lynchpin to hold the seven of the prophecy together if you do not bridge both worlds.'_ Gaea inwardly cackled.

"What are you talking about? Your lies and attempts at dissension won't work here. Not after we already beat down the army you sent to destroy us." Percy called out to her.

Gaea's cold chilling laughter once more rang throughout the hills. "You may have survived this little gathering of my forces but don't think they are the only ones I command. After all, not all enemies are monsters are they? Or have you forgotten the centuries old enemy that lurks in the shadows _graecus_."

All froze at her seemingly innocent declaration. It was frightening to think that she might have even more monsters than what had already been deployed. And it was downright terrifying that she implied their next opponents would be their centuries old enemies the Greeks.

Gaea's face started to fade back into the shadows and her presence disappeared but not before leaving one last parting shot. "I do hope you are good and welcoming host's for your visitors from the past tomorrow. Do remember your manners won't you? Romans…"

All the gathered Roman's turned to each other and whispers broke out discussing what had just happened. Reyna decided to stop the declining mood in its tracks.

"Enough! We have achieved a great victory today. Gaea means to divide us by planting seeds of doubt and fear after her loss. It won't work. Tonight, we celebrate our good fortune!" She declared.

Cheers started back up from Roman and amazon alike and with renewed vigor they made their way to the mess hall.

Percy too headed that way determined not to let Gaea unsettle him.

Zoë noticed the slight trepidation in his steps and threw her arms around his waist to show support and comfort him. Percy smiled back at her returned the gesture as they walked to the mess hall.

He looked at her weary features and the signs of battle she wore and leaned in and kissed her quickly on the cheek. Zoë flushed a deep red but didn't react violently or indeed in any other way but a surprised look sent his way.

Percy decided to explain before she regained her composure and slapped him again. "When Polybotes tried to make me into a Percy pancake before he set his eyes on you I realized something."

Zoë quirked an eyebrow in a silent inquiry. Tapping her foot on the ground, arms crossed.

The emerald eyed teen chuckled before he continued. "I'm a boy so I'm not good at expressing my feelings with words, actions are easier. That was to show you that I appreciate what you did for me and that you're very important to me so please don't do something so dumb again. I'm the one with the near invulnerability not you. Remember?"

Zoë scowled playfully before flashing a mischievous grin. "Is that your way of saying you love me Pervy? You don't have to wrap it up in silly boy-words you know. Just admit it. You can't last a day without me holding your hand to make sure you don't get in trouble."

Percy started walking again with an exaggerated swagger. "I'm awesome! Just deal with it. No need to be jealous."

Zoë giggled and caught up to him. She playfully bumped shoulders with him to take away attention from her still lightly flushed cheeks. Percy laughed before pushing back a little harder.

Their time in Seattle had made them grow even closer, especially at the end, after Salacia's appearance.

The ambassador of Diana was eager to up the ante and quickly stepped forward. She hooked her leg between his and pushed him to the ground. Zoë laughed at the look on Percy's face as he looked up at her from the ground and took off running.

Percy only looked after her in slight bewilderment before giving chase. Who cared what Gaea had tried to allude to? As long as his best friend Zoë was by his side, he felt like he could survive anything and take on anyone.

Polybotes could attest to that.

**a/n**

Apologies ladies and gents, I graduated this last week and so spent the majority of last month studying and putting my nose to the grindstone so I wouldn't fail. It was an unusual experience... taking things seriously for so long. But to make up for that this chapter is extra long so you guys could get something for waiting so patiently.

Once more thanks go out to my awesome beta Anaklusmos14 for helping out tremendously with the fight scene and helping to organize my thoughts better. As always leave any thoughts, questions or comments on the way out.

I know I've been gone a while but I actually do recommend one story that in my opinion is completely different from the rest and has funny situations.

Unknown Friendship by XxxXGreek GeekXxxX

You guys should read Ender's Game as a movie is being made and comes out in November.

Watch: 30 minutes or less - Very funny


	11. Sands of Time

'_flashback or thoughts'_

"normal speech"

Disclaimer: All rights and privileges as well as money for PJO and HoO got to Rick Riordan.

Chapter 11: Sands of Time

As oft happens on journeys and adventures, there are miniscule events that go on in the background. Things that go unsaid or are not seen that affect the heroes or adventurers greatly.

So now with the battle of Camp Jupiter at an end, it's time we revisit those times. In order to gain some perspective and show everyone how even the littlest details can have great consequences on the future.

The butterfly effect so to speak.

It's time we turn the hourglass and sift through the sands of time to look into the past.

* * *

_October_

"You have your orders Merope. Make sure no one notices you take him from camp and instruct Lupa that he is not to leave for Rome until he completes all his training." Hera, Queen of the gods, ordered Meope of the Pleiades.

She had briefly mentioned how she was captured and did not know where but needed certain things carried out. Namely abducting and switching around two prominent demigods. Each one a powerful and leading figure in their camps.

Merope rose from her position kneeling on the ground to address the image of Hera before her. "It shall be done my liege."

Hera nodded. "Good, I have taken away Jason's memories but there are rumors," her eyes slightly glazed over, "that Percy Jackson is immune to the River Lethe so I can't simply steal his memories. I have to have them washed with the Lethe and put him to sleep to prolong the effects."

Merope cautiously picked up the container of water from the underworld that appeared before her. She looked it over for a few moments and a sly smile flickered on her lips, hidden from Hera.

"Wash away his memories and make sure he arrives at the Wolf House safely." Hera demanded before her form and image flickered out of existence.

Merope chuckled a bit before turning and setting off for Camp Half-Blood. It seemed things were about to get very interesting. _'So… You are able to influence even the Queen of the gods with your whispers Khione. I doubt many would have noticed how Hera wasn't thinking clearly as she told me about the River Lethe water. Now to find out what you are up to. It's not every day one decides to manipulate and capture such a powerful goddess after all.'_

* * *

_Evening June 16_

"PERCY! You pervert!" The sound of a mighty slap echoed throughout the camp.

Shock and confusion colored said boys features more than anything else at the moment though.

"Ow! That's it. You're gonna pay for that." Surprisingly enough it was Zoë Nightshade not Percy Jackson to utter those words. She proceeded to try and enact revenge on her stinging palm by making a fist and punching Percy in the stomach with all her strength.

It did not work out so well for her though as she forgot that he was wearing armor still from the War Games. Her fist collided with the metal in the breastplate and hurt her hand even more.

A highly amused Percy and irritated Zoë left the legion medics some time later. Percy controlled his chuckles and led Zoë along to their usual bench to get a little privacy.

He had something to discuss with Zoë and there was no point in waiting until the next day.

He slowly and carefully explained all that he remembered to her. Starting out with a general question of demigod dreams and launching into the full tale. Soon enough Zoë was up to speed.

She was told of where they met up, who it was; he missed Zoë's slight widening of the eyes at the mention of Merope being involved again, and what they discussed.

They sat side by side on the bench on the _via praetoria, _each deep in thought. Zoë eventually broke the silence. "Can you be sure it was Calypso and… Merope I think it was?" feigning no knowledge of the name, "Can you describe them for me. On the off chance it was someone else."

Percy rubbed his temple and furrowed his brows in concentration, dredging up the appearance of the girls of his dreams. "Well. I didn't get a good look at the Merope girl apart from her wavy black hair but I can describe Calypso."

There was little to be done about Merope but Zoë gestured for Percy to begin his description of Calypso. Her sister had memorable qualities about her, whether in a dream or not, and this could help confirm her identity.

"Well," he rubbed his chin in thought, "she looked our age you know. Like 15 or 16, her hair was in a braid over one shoulder the color of caramel. She had almond shaped eyes and they were a light hazel color and her face… her features were timeless and beautiful. They looked so natural too and not forced." Percy finished with a somewhat glazed look in his eyes.

Zoë dismissed the tightening in her chest as she watched Percy seemingly lose himself in describing Calypso. She attributed it to being nothing more than the nectar she drank earlier for her hand acting weird.

"That does sound like Calypso." She got up from her seat and started to pace instead.

Percy watched her for a few moments and waited for her to say something. Eventually he lost his patience, not that he was ever very good at that anyways, and asked her. "So what do you think? What should I do?"

Zoë's head snapped in his direction so fast it almost hurt her. She had forgotten that he was there, losing herself to her thoughts on what her sisters could possibly be planning. "Oh, my apologies for ignoring you. There's not much we can do now Percy. It's getting late. Let's revisit the issue when we have more information."

Realizing that it was indeed dark out and he was more tired than usual Percy got up and stretched. He let out a yawn as his back cracked and nodded. "Ok then. I'll talk to you later Zoë. Good night."

The raven haired ambassador also said good bye and headed to her own quarters. _'Why were you on Mt. Tamalpais and now Mt. St. Helens to meet with Calypso Merope? What's going on here and what is this curse you both mentioned?'_

* * *

_noon Praetor Office next day_

"Argh! I cannot believe those idiots!" Reyna yelled out in frustration as she slammed her dagger into the table, "Our very existence is at stake and all they care about is which cohort goes on the quest and not that it gets done right."

Percy who was still in the process of examining the awesome new shield Reyna just gifted him, looked over with a quizzical frown. "It could be worse. At least Hazel and the others got some money and a way to get to Portland. Imagine if Octavian was still around."

Reyna ignored him and Zoë just let her rant. It seemed like the praetor of camp merely wanted to voice her frustrations even if there wasn't anything she could do about it.

Nor did she want advice it seemed, she just wanted to vent her anger.

After she cooled down a bit Reyna asked Percy something that had been on her mind since Zoë expertly shut Octavian down and loosened his hold on power at camp. "Percy."

"Yes?" Percy stopped swinging his imaginary sword around and lowered his shield. He may have been an exceptionally powerful demigod but even he had his moments of childishness.

The praetor of camp sighed deeply and asked a question that marked the end to previously held hopes. She was in charge of camp though, and she had to put their safety before her own desires. "How do you feel about becoming praetor alongside me?"

The son of Neptune's eyes widened in surprise and Zoë did a double take after momentarily looking away from Reyna.

"What? I'm sorry, I must have hit the ground harder than I thought yesterday. For a second there I thought you asked me to be praetor." Percy laughed nervously.

"I did." Reyna was dead serious. "Look Percy. You are strong, exceptionally so, as proven last night and by the fact that Diana of all goddesses has obviously favored you enough to be a bodyguard for her ambassador."

Said ambassador carefully kept her face blank so nothing was revealed.

"Jason has been gone for months now. The time for new elections draws close and I would prefer a partner in power similar to Jason-" she continued.

"You mean a son of the elder three gods?" Percy interrupted.

A slight twitch towards her dagger showed how annoyed Reyna was at the interruption. "No. I mean a warrior and not a schemer like Octavian. I intend to save this camp Percy, and though you destroyed my last home it doesn't mean you had ill intentions. Ambassador Zoë has explained that you were working for the sake of Olympus itself the last few years. All I'm asking is for you to work with me for the future."

Percy frowned slightly. "Look I want to save camp too and I really can't see myself following Octavian's orders either but…" he flashed a quick look towards Zoë who was watching everything impassively, "for the moment I really just want to focus on regaining my memories."

The daughter of Bellona was frustrated with his reasoning. "Look Percy, not to be insensitive but without camp there won't be a future for you to try and regain your memories. It's obvious the prophecy of seven is upon us, together you and I could expand the power of Rome. We could raise an army and storm the Doors of Death-"

"What about the actual seven of the prophecy? You can't excuse quality over quantity. We need to identify them before we raise an army." Percy interjected once again before she could continue.

"That's true." Reyna admitted a little reluctantly, "But even you can admit, quantity has a certain quality all its own."

Percy tapped his foot anxiously and looked to Zoë for support but found none. She seemed just as curious as Reyna to find out his answer. "Look Reyna, how about… how about we talk about this again when we get back. I'm just not too comfortable with gaining power all of a sudden. I mean I've only been here less than a week."

And with that Percy turned on his heel and walked out, leaving the two girls behind. Reyna gritted her teeth in irritation but couldn't help but admire his character. It wasn't everyday that someone turned down power.

She slumped down into her seat and massaged her temples hoping to relieve her headache. She felt more than heard Zoë sit in the seat across from her. "Do you think he will accept it when you get back?"

The ex-hunter of Artemis voiced her opinion after careful consideration. "Perhaps. He was told that camp is where he would get answers about his missing memories. Maybe by becoming praetor he will get answers quicker. However, I am curious. He is a son of Neptune, a god that isn't regarded very highly in camp. Why offer him the praetorship?"

"To save camp. Even after the coming battle we'll need strong leadership. Percy can provide that." Reyna answered.

Zoë nodded in understanding. "That's true. Is that the only reason though?" She wanted to make sure there were no alternate agendas at work. She still firmly believed she was brought back to life to aid Percy and help him in whatever way possible. If someone put his safety or happiness at risk, she wouldn't allow it to happen.

"Yes for the moment that's all. In the future," Reyna shrugged, "who knows what might happen. Praetors work closely after all."

Zoë almost scoffed at her admittance. If it had been a few years ago before she met Percy, Zoë would have been annoyed that a girl was trying to get close to a boy. But after being around him long enough, even she could admit that Percy was an exception to how most men were.

Still, she felt more than a little annoyed that she couldn't identify where the small spike of jealousy within her chest came from. Was it because she assumed that sooner or later she would return to Elysium and no longer be around Percy? Her best friend? Or was it something else?

"Well then. I think we should plan for how Percy can be awarded praetorship. The coming battle will be our best chance." Zoë suggested.

Reyna's brow raised in surprise. The praetor of camp knew that Zoë was protective of Percy so she assumed that Zoë wouldn't help her if Percy didn't accept.

She quickly got over it and together hashed out a few plans before Zoë left for Seattle.

* * *

_Camp Half-Blood Mid-June_

"Annabeth, child you have to take a rest. We know his approximate location now. It's only a matter of time before Jason remembers it exactly and Thalia is already trying to narrow it down further. If you keep pushing yourself this hard you'll crash." Chiron immortal centaur and teacher to countless heroes tried calming one of his favorite heroines down.

Annabeth was very stressed. She had searched high and low for Percy. After Jason returned from his quest successfully with Piper and Leo she had instantly put together the pieces and figured out where Percy would be.

Unfortunately Jason had yet to recover his full memories and couldn't tell her the exact position of the Roman camp. Ever since Percy had disappeared she had been frantic.

Just when things were looking up for her he went missing. Shortly before he went missing she had decided to outright tell him how she felt about him since he seemed too dense to pick up on it himself after sending him all kinds of signals.

He would always play off her light flirting as her trying to joke with him. Whenever she tried to spend some time alone with Percy he'd always invite other campers. It was almost like he didn't want her to confess her feelings.

"I can't Chiron. We need to get to him as soon as possible. We have to reunite the seven of the prophecy and Percy is one of them. I'm sure of it. Jason said the Roman's are different. Percy could be in danger." Annabeth kept her personal reasons for finding him hidden.

"I know child. I'm worried about him too." Chiron sighed as he saw how tense Annabeth was, "Leo and his cabin are working as fast as they can to finish the Argo II. Just have patience. Jason will remember everything soon enough."

"You're right Chiron. I think I'll go talk to Grover for a bit. And maybe message Thalia and Tyson to see if they have any news." Annabeth said in a tired tone.

Chiron watched her walk away to find the satyr. He knew how tense and how much Percy's absence affected not just Annabeth but the camp as a whole.

Tyson had left his father's forges to search along with Mrs. O'Leary. Both of them missed someone that had become integral in their lives.

Grover switched between bouts of depression and furor to go out searching for Percy. He along with Annabeth blamed themselves the most for their inability to find him.

Thalia had asked Artemis for permission to help along with the hunters. Percy was her best male friend if not her closest friend period.

The rest of camp went on regular scouting parties to try and dig up any information on Percy's whereabouts. Even Clarisse had deigned to help.

Chiron just shook his head to clear his thoughts and headed back into the main house. He prayed that the gods knew what they were doing.

War wasn't something that could be risked right now between demigods. Not with Gaea rising.

* * *

_Mt. St Helens June 17 evening_

Merope pulled back with a warm smile on her face and held Zoë at arm's length. "I think we have a lot to catch up on Zoë. Wouldn't you agree?"

"I believe we do." Both daughters of Atlas whirled and turned to the new voice. "Come now. It would be a shame if I wasn't invited to the family reunion don't you think?" Hazel eyes full of genuine mirth at seeing their shocked looks greeted the two girls.

Calypso, another daughter of Atlas and half-sister to both Merope and Zoë walked forward to embrace Zoë. "It has been far too long sister." She whispered into her hair as she hugged Zoë tightly.

"It has." Zoë responded just as quietly.

She pulled back and wiped the tears from her eyes. She had an image to keep up after all. "I would love to catch up with the two of you but I can't be away from Percy for too long."

Merope grinned slyly at her words. "You can't be away from a boy for too long huh? Why would that be? Is this really the man-hating Zoë Nightshade I've known for millennia?"

Zoë's face burned in embarrassment at the implication behind the comment.

Calypso laughed at seeing one of her favorite sisters so out of her element. "Don't tease her Merope. We both know he is a special case. It's why he's piqued both our interests after all."

Merope waved away Calypso's concern. "Relax it's not every day we get to tease Zoë like this. Let me have my fun."

Zoë regained control over her emotions and decided to be as direct as possible now that she heard they were both interested in Percy. She was told why Calypso had decided to help him, to repay a favor but Merope was still a mystery. "Why are you both so interested in Percy? Don't deny it. He had a dream, like all demigods do, about you two last night."

"Percy dreamt about me? I'm flattered. Though I am surprised he shared his perverted desires. Two sisters after all, many a man's fantasy." Merope responded dryly. Calypso giggled softly at Merope's continued teasing.

"Sh-shut up!" Zoë stammered and blushed a fiery red easily seen in the moonlight. "That's not what I meant!" She took a few deep breaths to calm herself down. "Still as mischievous as ever aren't you sister?"

Merope gave a deep and mocking bow. "I live to serve."

All three walked over to a set of boulders they used as seats. "Can you tell me why Percy is with the Romans though? Is this a punishment?" Zoë inquired.

This time it was Calypso that started in on the teasing, "My my Zoë. Is Percy all you think about? No 'how are you' or 'how have you been all these years'?"

Zoë groaned. She should have known that she would be teased mercilessly by these two. It was no secret that she got along best with Merope and Calypso. Merope was one of the few that bothered to seek Zoë out over the years while she was in the hunt.

And Calypso acted the part of the responsible older sister back before the Titanochamy broke out. Zoë was willing to take more teasing from these two than she would anyone else, even back when she had been admittedly a cold hearted man-hater.

After a few more rounds of teasing and light ribbing Merope finally decided to answer Zoë, "No sister, Percy's arrival at Camp Jupiter is no form of punishment. Well… at least it isn't intended as punishment no matter how much Ares hoped for that." Merope laughed. "While it isn't a reward either, the reason he was chosen _is_ a direct result of all his accomplishments. Only Percy is strong enough to be sent there and expected to succeed."

Anxious now more than ever the former huntress pressed her sisters for more information. "What does that mean though? Can't you tell me why his memories were taken away then or how to get them back?"

"Unfortunately she can't." Calypso tried placating her half-sister. "All the gods and minor gods were told that Percy has to discover how on his own. It's some sort of master plan by Hera. But now for a question of our own. Why are you here with Percy? Isn't he supposed to be on a quest to Alaska right now?"

Merope saw how Zoë's eyes widened in surprise at them knowing that bit of information. "We may not be allowed to interfere but that doesn't mean we can't check up on Percy for ourselves."

Sighing and realizing that had a point Zoë quickly explained how they were asked to meet the amazons and possibly obtain their help for the coming battle. How Percy was personally requested because he had actually met the Queen before.

'_You seem to be a very popular figure Perseus. Hera has plans for you, Gaea realizes how important you are, and apparently you are the only one who could convince the amazon queen to help. Too bad you are being spread too thin and Hera hurt your loyalties to the Greeks more than she helped by wiping your memories. It'll be hilarious when she realizes how big a mistake she made.' _Merope thought to herself.

"Well Zoë. While we might not be able to tell you _how _he lost his memories, we can certainly share what your favorite male has been up these last few years." Merope tried to goad Zoë once more.

Calypso smiled at how easy it was for the three of them to talk. This was certainly far better than what she was used to on Ogygia. She looked over to Merope and how she was talking about Percy.

This side of Merope was also preferable to the side she presented to others when talking about a hero. Ever since Orion Merope had been almost as closed off as Zoë was when it came to males. Now though, while her eyes showed brief glints of sadness and possibly grief they also flashed something else. Perhaps it was longing?

Calypso didn't know but she only hoped it wasn't anything more sinister than simple yearning. She hoped that what had happened in the past wouldn't negatively affect the present.

* * *

_Atlantis_

"The queen will see you now." Delphinus god of dolphins informed Merope before leading her away.

After talking to Zoë and Calypso on Mt. St. Helens and learning where Percy was headed she had decided to stir things up a bit. So she was on her way to inform her aunt Amphitrite of a possible opportunity that could be beneficial to her.

She was led to the throne room where she greeted her aunt warmly. After her mother Pleione had faded, Merope had kept in touch with her aunt who was always kind to her.

"Merope. It's good to see you. What can I do for you today?" Amphitrite asked her, eyes full of warmth.

They exchanged a brief hug and separated to begin catching up.

Merope stepped back and looked around to make sure they were alone. What she was about to suggest was not something she thought Poseidon would approve of.

"No no aunty Amphitrite, it's actually me who has something I can do for you." She assured her aunt. "You see there is a certain demigod that I know you have longed to be able to, shall we say _influence_. I think I know the perfect way and place to do that."

The queen of the oceans merely cocked an eyebrow in curiosity. "Oh. Do tell?"

* * *

_June 21 Seattle_

They had finally been able to gain some privacy after speaking with Hylla about their deal. Everything had been hammered out, what kind of aid and assistance the amazons would provide camp. Also exactly where Nereus could be found and the best way to subdue him.

Contingency plans had been put in place for capturing Phineas as well, without alerting Gaea until it was too late. All of it had to be done quietly and with haste before Otrera caught wind of it.

Now though, Percy was explaining to Zoë everything that had happened in the water. "So I promised her that I would never betray her on top of everything else in order to get her help."

She had been pacing in her room the entire time that Percy had explained what deal he hammered out with Salacia. Pretty soon she was going to wear a groove into the floor with all her frantic pacing.

What had surprised her the most though, was that it was Salacia and not Amphitrite that appeared. Maybe the orders of other gods not to help Percy recover his memories where stricter than she thought? At first glance Amphitrite's Roman aspect showing up was nothing to worry about, but her instincts told her that there was something else going on.

Tired of all her worrying over something she couldn't do anything about Zoë finally took a seat at the foot of her bed. Percy joined her. "Thanks for doing all that to save me." She whispered quietly.

Salacia had threatened to take Zoë away back to the underworld if Percy didn't hear her out. She had been forced too, as Percy had refused to listen to her demands at first. Even after Zoë's safety had been assured it took quite a bit of convincing to make Percy follow Salacia's plans.

He waved away her concerns. "Don't worry about it Zoë. I would do anything to protect a friend of mine." He lowered his voice and leaned in a little closer, "But there is something I need you to do for me. There's no one I trust more than you for this."

Zoë turned and looked him in the eye. There was nothing but trust and determination there. Not a hint of deception, he truly believed in his words. "What is it? Is it about the Achilles Curse she spoke of?"

She was wary of anything her aunt would say to Percy. Not because she didn't trust or get along with Amphitrite, they had no grudge against one another, but because Percy was a son of Poseidon. Something that Amphitrite like Hera loathed about their husbands, fathering children with mortals.

However, both Calypso and Merope had both confirmed that Percy took a dip in the Styx before the assault on Olympus by Kronos. If there was anyone that knew anything about the Styx and its effects it was Amphitrite. She had been the one to tell Thetis about it after all, when Thetis had asked for advice to grant her son immortality.

Percy nodded. "Yes. She told me I have to find a new mortal anchor. Since I don't remember my last one. She even explained how to do it but she did say I couldn't change my weak spot. My own Achilles Heel I guess."

Volcanic black eyes reflected confusion. She scrunched her nose up and tilted her head slightly to show she didn't understand what he wanted from her. If he already knew what to do to regain his mortal anchor then what was he asking?

Percy chuckled at her inquisitive and confused look. He got up turned his back to her while taking his shirt off, not noticing her slightly reddened cheeks at his actions. "I know that normally you would kill me for doing something like this but let me explain. Salacia explained that my Achilles Spot would feel different than any other part of my body when someone else touched it. So please, help me find it."

Zoë was speechless. Not at the audacity of Percy asking her to locate his Achilles Spot while shirtless, but at the absolute show of faith he had in her by revealing it. One didn't just reveal their fatal weak point to anyone. That kind of trust was unheard of.

"Ar-are you sure about this Percy? You do realize what you're confiding me with don't you?" Zoë asked her voice trembling.

He didn't even turn around and just kept his arms held out from his sides. "Of course I do. I did say there's no one I trust more than you didn't I?"

Normally she wasn't to get emotional very often. Far from it. She was known for keeping her feelings tightly under control, which of course often gave off an image as cold hearted or emotionless.

Since she had met up with and traveled alongside Percy on Mt. Tamalpais however, her control had been shredded. She had moments of absolute happiness, sadness, and everything in between. While she would never be as expressive as daughters of Aphrodite/Venus, she couldn't help but feel extreme pride and happiness in Percy trusting her this much. If he turned around Percy would see a myriad of emotions running across her features.

'_My mortal anchor. I have to concentrate to make a new one now… can't tell Zoë it's her though or she might kill me. She almost did just for misunderstanding a dream I had. Can't even imagine what she would take this as. I'm not trying to test the limits of the curse just yet.' _Percy thought to himself as he desperately tried to keep the shivers he felt from Zoë touching him under control.

* * *

_June 24, morning_

Percy left the 'war room' as he dubbed Reyna's office and was halfway to the armory to find some armor before he heard his name called. While he was a fighter and loyal Roman soldier, he left the planning and strategizing to those who would be good at it. Namely Zoë and Reyna.

"Percy! Hold on a second. Wait up!"

He turned around and saw Hazel running to catch up to him. Motioning for her to walk with him he resumed his walk to find suitable armor. Quick footsteps coming to a halt signified she had caught up to him.

"Percy I… I have a message from my father." Hazel attempted to say in between deep breaths. She had rushed to catch up to him it seemed.

Coming to a halt to allow her to catch her breath he waited patiently for her to continue. As far as he knew he hadn't ever met Pluto and didn't know what he could possibly want. Salacia had sought him out for personal objectives but he couldn't really imagine the lord of the underworld doing the same.

"It… well it involves Zoë-" Percy focused all his attention on Hazel now but she quickly waved her hands in front of her before he jumped to conclusions, "he says he wants to speak to you after the battle. Thanatos checked his ipad and had a message from him. The only other thing he wrote about was to tell you he might have a solution to a potential problem you've been having. Just go to his temple after the battle and he'll get in contact with you somehow."

Brows furrowed in concentration Percy absentmindedly waved as Hazel excused herself after delivering the message. Deciding that it was more important to concentrate on the coming battle he moved the message to the back of his worries and continued to the armory.

It did beg the question though. What could Pluto possibly want with him concerning Zoë?

* * *

**a/n**

A bit of a lazy chapter I know but there were a lot of unanswered questions throughout the story that I didn't feel like typing in as flashbacks. It gets really annoying typing in italics. Plus it also adds a few more questions that I want people to ask themselves while I write the next part to the story.

Anyways, I'll probably go back to my weekly updates from now on though I'll switch between this story and continuing The Flames of Chaos that Anonemuss14 was kind enough to allow me to adopt. Check it out after reading this chapter. I hope that I measured up to the high bar she has set.

Not sure which story I'll work on next week, I might even go back to my 1st PJO story. Who knows? Just be patient and leave all thoughts, questions, or comments on your way out.

As always thank Anaklusmos14 for being an awesome beta and also please thank Anonemuss14 if you decide to read the newest chapter of The Flames of Chaos. It truly is a privilege to be allowed to work with the masterpiece she had already crafted.

Please read:

Intertwined Destinies by Anaklusmos14 (reviews jumpstart motivation. Just an fyi…)

Unknown friendship by XxxXGreek GeekXxxX (definitely not getting the credit it deserves. There's more to PJO than crazy battles with gods and titans after all.)

Perseus: Master of the Elements by Zapperian

For published books I recommend:

The Great Gatsby (so you can also go out and SEE 'the great gatsby')

Inception (its more than just a movie)

Go and watch:

You guessed it 'The Great Gatsby' or

127 Hours


	12. Domino Effect

'_flashback or thoughts'_

"normal speech"

Disclaimer: All rights and privileges as well as money for PJO and HoO got to Rick Riordan.

Chapter Twelve: Domino Effect

The Feast of Fortuna should have been a time for merriment, socializing and trying to stuff himself till he couldn't move for Percy. It should have been joyful and full of laughter and happy times.

Alas it was not to be. With all the campers, Amazons, and Lares crowded into the mess hall it was a wonder that there was any room to eat or food enough for everyone.

The hero of the hour, the one who had captured Polybotes was pulled between so many tables he could barely sit down. He switched tables so fast and so often he barely got any food to eat.

Countless times he was asked to recount every single moment of the battle. How he had rallied the Roman troops time and again. How he had fought Polybotes to a standstill along with his step-mother Salacia and then captured him. It was only by sheer luck that Percy was able to eat anything, since he grabbed a burger off a passing wind nymph.

Colorful Amazon and Roman banners hung side by side from the rafters. The 5th cohort had placed the restored golden eagle proudly behind the praetors table.

Frank and Hazel were also receiving some much deserved praise and attention for all the hard work they'd put in during the battle. That didn't even include all the prestige their cohort now gained after recovering the eagle. Their third member on the quest was recovering in the medic bay but he too was honored and praised time and again.

Zoë was also thanked repeatedly by many campers and Amazons alike for saving their lives with a well timed arrow or timely intervention with Anaklusmos. Percy thanked her himself for saving him from a group of Amazon's that had cornered him and were either flirting or challenging him to arm wrestle. He wasn't quite sure which.

Though he did wonder why Zoë was glaring particularly hard at the Amazons after doing so.

After everyone had settled down a bit and consumed some food Reyna made a short speech. By then Percy found himself at the Praetor table along with Hylla and Zoë.

She formally welcomed and thanked the Amazons for their help and timely arrival. Not only did they help turn the tides of battle but the Amazons were known for their above average medics and healers, which proved invaluable to the wounded Romans.

Hylla despite being the queen got up and hugged her sister in order to try and embarrass her as older siblings tend to do. Once the applause and light laughter died down Reyna raised her hands for quiet. "Though my sister and I are fiercely competitive and often argue, we swore to always look out for each other." More cheers and applause broke out. "We also swore to exact our punishment and revenge on the person that destroyed our last home."

Percy gulped a little fearfully. He also wondered if Hylla attempting to decapitate him already counted as her fulfilling her oath.

Hylla had by then made her way over to Percy while Reyna was talking. "Don't worry. We're not gonna kill you anymore." She pounded his back and announced cheerfully. "You're not so bad for a boy."

Reyna looked a little miffed that Hylla had interrupted her. "Well I agree with my sister. It wouldn't do any good for me to kill the man you all rose on your shields as praetor."

Thunderous applause and cheers erupted from the Romans.

Reyna beckoned for Percy to stand. They raised their glasses to Percy and once more hailed his deeds. Percy tried a last ditch effort to decline the Praetor position but it seemed his humility garnered him even more favor from the Romans.

Since Octavian was disgraced not long ago it fell to another Roman to try to read the omens as was tradition at the Feast of Fortuna. They were good omens, which relieved everyone there after the battle.

Sam being his former commanding officer and a child of Apollo got up and approached Percy. She passed her hand over Percy's arm and shouted, "Percy Jackson, son of Neptune, first year of service!"

The Roman symbols that everyone else had, burned into Percy's arm: a trident, SPQR, and a single stripe. It didn't hurt as much as he imagined but that was likely because of his dip in the Styx, he did wince a bit though. Something he regretted almost instantly as he caught Zoë's eye and she rubbed her eye with her knuckle and mouthed 'big baby!' to him.

"It was a pleasure having you in the 4th Percy. No matter how short it was." Sam whispered into his ear as she gave him a hug before taking her seat.

Reyna then gave him an eagle medal and purple cloak, symbols of the praetor. "No one deserves this more than you Percy. It will be a pleasure working together." She said with a smile and then gave him a light hug.

Unbeknownst to Percy, Reyna was doing this to test Zoë's reactions, which did not disappoint. The ambassador was doing her level best to keep the displeasure from showing on her face at Reyna's hug but couldn't quite manage it. _'Interesting. It seems you are very protective of your former bodyguard, ambassador Zoë. Is Lady Diana planning something? Why else would you stay and oversee his integration into the legion?'_ She mused.

All the attention embarrassed Percy and once again his savior came in the form of his best friend and dangerous ally Zoë Nightshade. They made their way around the mess hall one more time, greeting centurions and Amazons who wanted to share one more drink before leaving.

Queen Hylla caught them before they left the mess hall to inform them they had successfully captured Phineas and only awaited Percy's help to confront Nereus.

After dinner the entire legion got the night off and Percy and Zoë took a stroll through Rome. It was relaxing and a good way to unwind after a hard day. Being in each other's presence brought comfort to one another. It was calming and a great way to relax after dinner.

They made a stop at the Pomerian Line where Zoë made a point to stop and speak with Julia, a cute little girl that she always greeted when Percy was doing his duties for the legion. He wondered what it was that Julia and Zoë whispered to each other because it made Zoë grin at him and Julia shuffle her feet sheepishly.

Before they got roped into celebrating some more with the citizens of New Rome Percy and Zoë decided to call it a night. He headed back to the 4th cohort barracks to sleep and rest for the coming day. As soon as his head touched the pillow he passed out instantly.

* * *

"I'm getting real tired of these dreams." Percy mumbled to himself as he once again found himself in a state of lucid dreaming.

Well really it was more accurate to say that it was closer to an out of body experience than dreaming but at the moment he couldn't really bring himself to care.

He found himself on the hills of Berkeley, where he had entered camp with Zoë. As he looked around warily for signs of Gaea or some sort of vision he missed the tall, graceful, beautiful woman that appeared alongside him.

"Ah Perseus. You have performed splendidly child. I knew I chose well. With you, Frank and Hazel, three of the seven have exposed themselves and shown their power." Hera goddess of marriage, home and family complimented as she gazed at one of the heroes absolutely crucial to her plans.

Knowing this was a dream and since he hadn't been attacked Percy turned to assess his visitor.

She had long chocolate brown hair woven into a braid with gold ribbons, and wore a simple white dress that rippled akin to oil on water whenever she moved. Her eyes were brown but glazed with power. In spite of all this to Percy she looked like what a mom should.

Going through all the various goddesses and immortals he'd learned of in his time with Zoë, and based off what Salacia had warned him of only one goddess came to mind. He didn't really like kneeling before anyone but Zoë had pounded into his head that unless it was warranted, and even then sometimes it was a bad idea, no god should be disrespected.

"Lady Juno, it is an honor to meet you." He looked up from his kneeling position and caught a flash of surprise on her face, "But unless I did something wrong I have no idea why you would visit my dreams."

Hera crossed her arms and looked down imperiously at the son of Poseidon. "Do you not remember who I am or have words to say to me after what I've done?"

Confusion prominent on his features Percy shook his head that no he did not.

Slightly surprised now at the turn of events Hera moved to question Percy. "Have you not recovered your memories by now young hero? Do you not remember that to you I have always been Hera?"

More confused than ever now Percy once more shook his head. "No, I'm still trying to find them or a way to get my memories back at camp like Lupa told me to. And what do you mean that to me you are Hera? Have we met before Lady Juno?"

Surprise giving way to panic at what this could mean Hera quickly tried to take control of the situation. "Perseus, tomorrow you will have visitors-"

"Yes we know Lady Juno. The Greeks sent by Gaea, we will be ready for them if they try to attack us tomorrow thinking we are weak because of the battle today." Percy interrupted quickly.

Bewildered Hera latched onto the last thing Percy said. "Gaea says she sends the Greeks?"

The amnesic son of Poseidon nodded. "Yes. It would sort of explain other dreams I've been having too. About other demigods. Except that…" He trailed off unsure of how to continue.

Hera hoped this meant he was reconsidering viewing the incoming Greek contingent as enemies. "Go on what dreams have you been having?"

"Well…" Percy wasn't sure if this really related to the Greeks but he voiced it anyways, "In some of the dreams I've been having visions of a group of silver-clad girls searching for me. One of them was named Thalia and she seemed somewhat familiar. Do I know her?" He wasn't sure if she seemed familiar because she dressed similar to Zoë in their initial meeting or something else.

If anyone knew it would be a goddess. Besides, Juno had asked him about his memories as if she might know of his past too.

"Do you not remember Perseus?" Hera frantically asked the newest praetor of Rome. "Tomorrow there will be familiar faces coming. Have your memories not returned enough for you-"

Once more she was interrupted, but this time it was by a mocking and slightly cheerful female voice. "Ah ah ah Queen of Olympus. Let's not have you ruin my fun just yet. Why don't we let them meet tomorrow and see how things turn out?"

Eyes wide in panic Hera tried but could do nothing as a whirlwind surrounded her, blowing up leaves and grass everywhere. Percy shut his eyes and shielded his face from the debris and when it cleared and he looked around he found himself alone.

Percy frowned as he looked around waiting for something else to happen or Juno to return. It was a rather unpleasant interruption to his talk with her but he figured that whatever Juno had to say if it really was all that important she could always find a way to send him a message.

After all, Salacia had found a way and now even Pluto wanted words with him.

As the grassy hills he stood on faded away and his dreams changed, Percy couldn't help but wonder who it was that interrupted them. He vaguely remembered hearing that voice or something very similar before. On a mountain somewhere maybe?

It was right there at the back of his mind who the voice belonged to and where he'd heard it. He didn't think it was Gaea but it seemed familiar, so familiar…

* * *

_Mt. Olympus_

"No!" Hera shouted as she was thrust out of the dreams of Percy Jackson. She clenched her fists in anger and jumped off her throne to pace.

"Who could possibly have forced me out of that dream?" She murmured as she paced, deep in thought. "Only Morpheus has the power as it's his realm but he wouldn't dare. The only other one is… Gaea!"

She whirled and retook her throne, intent on doing something to salvage her plan of uniting the demigod camps. Of the five passengers to visit Camp Jupiter the next day only one could really call herself Percy's friend and perhaps more.

She was Hera's only hope in Percy remembering his loyalty to the Greek camp. Annabeth Chase.

Percy was unswervingly loyal and in turn inspired loyalty in others. He would be the glue to unite the seven, without him… the future looked bleak. She absolutely needed this hero in her plans.

"Daughter of Athena, we have something of grave importance to discuss." Hera said as she appeared before the confused and slightly angry Annabeth.

Annabeth felt that she had all rights to be angry. Here stood the very goddess to whisk Percy away and steal his memories. The one responsible for putting him into yet another dangerous situation in spite of having more than earned his peace after the last war.

"It involves Perseus Jackson." Hera continued, dismissing the glare she was receiving.

* * *

The next morning Percy and Zoë ate breakfast early and then headed into the city before the senate was due to convene. When they got to the forum they sat side by side by the fountains and watched the sun come up.

While there Percy told Zoë of his dream and how it was interrupted. Zoë agreed that if it was truly important Juno would find a way to send a message but nevertheless she seemed worried about something. Likely the fact that Greeks were coming to camp in the first place.

After promising to meet in the senate house in a couple hours Percy excused himself and went towards temple hill. He had a lord of the underworld to meet.

Black marble, green flames and decorations of bones and skulls littered Pluto's temple. It wasn't scary per se, but you definitely see that the temple belonged to the god of wealth and the dead. Silver lined the walls and gems of all kinds decorated the ceiling.

In the center, sitting on a throne carved out of black granite was a statue of the Lord of the Underworld. Percy walked in only slightly wary, and wondered what he would have to say.

"Um, excuse me Lord Pluto? I, uh, I'm here for that talk you wanted." He said nervously as he looked around trying to spot the god.

For a moment nothing happened and Percy wondered if he would have to fall asleep to talk to the god like most of his encounters with immortals tended to go. Then the statue of the god started to glow a silvery hue before it blinked twice and looked down at Percy.

"Hello, nephew." He said dryly after catching sight of Percy's wide eyed expression.

"Hello Lord Pluto," He started to kneel but Pluto coughed and caught his attention. "What can I do for you today?" He winced. Zoë would kill him if she found out he was already offering his help in another gods matters before finding out what he wanted.

Pluto grinned amusedly at the amnesic son of Poseidon. _'It seems my sources were correct. You truly do have amnesia because of the River Lethe. What stupidity from Hera. Still… this works to my advantage.'_

"Just a moment child, we are waiting for someone else to join us. She has something she wishes to say to you." Pluto informed Percy.

A few short minutes later another flash of light caught both their attentions.

Once it died down an auburn haired young woman stepped out. Her eyes were silvery yellow like the moon and she was incredibly beautiful, in many ways reminding Percy of Zoë Nightshade. She had regal features, high cheekbones and wore silvery pants with a darker grey jacket over top.

Once she gained her bearings she strode over to Pluto's side. After greeting the Lord of the dead, since they were in his temple, she too turned to face Percy. "Percy Jackson," she stated coldly, "the vaunted bodyguard to my ambassador."

Percy froze. He knew that the ambassador position and bodyguard story were just a cover by Zoë to get him to join the legion. Neither one of them had believed Diana would ever find out they used her credentials and name to get into camp.

She kept glaring at him until slowly her glare softened into that of a look of approval. "You have never been one to back down from what you believe is right hero. I'm only here to give you a message. Tell Zoë to expect me tonight. I have much to discuss with her."

Pluto spoke up next to allay any fears Percy might have. "I will not take any action until Diana has spoken to Zoë. You have my word. This meeting concerns her in a way but it largely depends on what you and I can work out to our mutual benefit."

Diana gave Pluto a grateful look, nodded in Percy's direction and then left.

It wasn't until she was gone that Percy realized he had just been tested by Diana and had passed. He didn't know what she wanted to see in him but apparently after glaring and watching his reactions he had impressed her.

He released a sigh of relief before composing himself and turning to the god of the dead. "Lord Pluto. You say you have something to work out with me. I have to warn you though, I already have some important tasks I must accomplish for my step-mother," he felt a little uncomfortable using that title for Salacia but it had been one of her demands, "I can't do anything that would contradict those or put me at risk of failing those tasks."

Pluto raised an eyebrow in curiosity of what Salacia asked of him. Apart from keeping the news of Zoë's revival from reaching his ears, he didn't know much of the other matters that Salacia and Percy had worked out.

The stern looking god leaned back into the stone throne and rested his hands on his chin in thought. "I would like you to accomplish a task for me Percy. A task that would benefit me and mine in more ways than you can imagine."

Percy paid rapt attention. He hoped that whatever Pluto wanted wouldn't endanger or make Salacia angry at him but if he could somehow gain Pluto's favor than it could only be a good thing for him and Zoë. Right?

"It would also help you and your friend." Pluto continued as Percy's eyes widened in understanding, "There are things that the ancient laws forbid us gods from interfering in, and well let's just say that in this instance, I might actually be happy that I'm forbidden to act."

Blood pounded in his ears and he was sure he forgot how to breathe for a second. If Pluto was implying what he believed than he would do any task he asked. Not only would it be kept completely separate from his step-mother's tasks but it would help him tremendously as well.

"Of course I'm not as arrogant or ungrateful as my brothers and some of my sisters. If you can help me with this task then I tell you where you can find the _armor_. You are a strong and worthy hero, one that doesn't fancy himself an errand boy and wouldn't just run around completing tasks for the gods unless threatened or provided with compensation. I believe that this would work better than threatening you however." Pluto let a knowing smirk grace his features after offering even more tantalizing incentives for Percy to do as he wished.

The armor in question was the fabled lost armor of Achilles, crafted by Hephaestus during the Trojan War. Combined with the already impressive shield and sword, it was little wonder that Achilles who already was a formidable warrior, was able to take on and soundly defeat the Amazon queen Penthesiliea and her entire contingent of Amazon warriors by himself.

Percy had a different incentive for obtaining it. Salacia had tasked him with retrieving the armor, promising to tell him her reasons after he had found it. If Percy could find the armor then he was closer to fulfilling his end of the deal with the queen of the seas.

"Lord Pluto. I was already leaning towards helping you before but now… now after hearing what else you can help me with I will almost guarantee that I will do anything you ask of me. Even so, I have to ask. What could I possibly help you do or retrieve that would warrant such heavy and great aid from you?" Percy asked eyes full of wonder and curiosity.

He would love nothing more than to jump at the chance to help someone who was rapidly becoming his favorite god but he had been taught to think things through. Even if he still resisted that lesson and couldn't quite grasp it as well as Lupa wished, he had to at least know what it was he had to accomplish.

'_Hook, line and sinker. You're arrogance has proven to be a folly once more Juno. I will of course take advantage and use it to my benefit. Who knows? With the help I and several others are willing to provide, Percy just may be the hero we all need after all. In spite of your manipulations.'_ Pluto inwardly rejoiced at things working in his favor.

He leaned forward and looked straight into the green eyes full of confidence and determination of his nephew. "Tell me Percy. What do you know of the fabled 'white stone' or 'red stone' of legend?"

* * *

The senate house was packed. Queen Hylla, Zoë, Frank and Hazel sat in the front row with the senators. Percy and Reyna occupied matching praetors' chairs on the dais. For the first time in many months, the Roman council was full, no praetor was missing.

All centurions were present, unfortunately this included Octavian. All senators of Rome were also there and even some retired veterans of the legion that lived in the city. Gaea's warning of the day before was being taken very seriously and so all had gathered to discuss the issue.

The newly elected praetor was fidgeting slightly in his seat and trying not to fall asleep. He felt uncomfortable sitting at the front wearing a bed sheet and purple cape. It didn't help that he had just finished his meeting with his uncle and deemed that conversation much more important than this.

As it stood, currently pacing the senate floor was Larry of the 1st cohort. He seemed to be trying to rally support for a full scale offensive from the incoming Greeks.

It came as a surprise that while Percy was talking to Pluto and Zoë was talking to Reyna a message scroll had been delivered. It went to the first available praetor of camp, who turned out to be Reyna, and warned her of the incoming warship.

Reyna had informed the senate that they would be arriving soon and claimed to be friends. Percy had then been prompted by Zoë to tell the senate of his dreams. In his dream Juno had told them of the incoming 'familiar faces' and confirmed three of the seven.

"Juno Moneta, the one who warns." Larry kept ranting, "It is obvious that she was warning us of the incoming Greeks. Somehow there is a familiar face in the bunch. One that is surely a traitor and has revealed our location to the Greeks."

Feeling a headache coming on Percy rubbed his temple to try and alleviate it.

"We must keep our guards up, once that ship makes its appearance we must shoot it out of the sky. Juno has warned us not to be tricked into a false sense of security by the familiar face on board. Whoever that may be. What say you praetors?" Larry ended with a question to his commanders.

Reyna was obviously deep in thought and hadn't fully heard the question. It was Percy who stood to address the senate. "Have we not proven ourselves strong just yesterday?" he asked the assembly who all nodded, "Have we not proven that even an entire army wasn't enough to topple Rome?" more enthusiastic nods, "They sent a message claiming friendship. While I won't say that we immediately believe them the least we can do is listen. Gaea is not to be trusted. Obviously, there is just as much chance of her lying to us yesterday as there is of it being true and her sending an enemy."

Octavian who still held his position of centurion jumped up immediately. "What about Juno's warning then? You can't just ignore the words of one of our greatest goddesses?"

"And I won't." Percy declared firmly. "Which is why when the ship arrives Terminus will tell them to land on the outskirts of Camp. They will not be allowed entry into the city proper. We will meet them on the Oakland Hills. Juno did inform us of something last night. She confirmed three of the seven. I will take Hazel and Frank with me to confront these Greeks and along with praetor Reyna that should be enough to properly talk to them."

Reyna nodded in acceptance. It was a sound plan. This would allow them to show the strength of the legion in bringing out their two praetors as well as two other strong demigods. "I would also ask that ambassador Zoë come with us. For help in any diplomatic matters that may come up." She added.

Zoë stood and inclined her head slightly to show that she would come along.

With that the senate meeting ended and all filed out to await word from Terminus. He would be the first to encounter the Greek emissaries and he would be the one to deliver their terms of meeting.

* * *

Percy walked towards the warship that had settled down on the Oakland hills outside of camp. It was an incredible ship and one that clearly showed it took excellent craftsmanship to build it. If they judged their Greeks on looks alone Percy and Reyna would have ordered the legion to attack and destroy them. But he had already said they should give them a chance, and the ones on the ship had said they were friendly.

As they got closer to the ship Percy could see bronze shields glinting along the sides, billowing sails, and a fierce looking figurehead shaped like a metal dragon. On the tallest mast, a big white flag of truce snapped in the wind.

Of course nothing else on the ship was nearly as friendly. The ship was close to two hundred feet long, with a bronze-plated hull, it had mounted crossbows fore and aft and what Percy could barely make out to be two rotating ballistae amidships.

He hoped he'd made the right decision on coming out to talk to the Greek contingent. It wouldn't do if his first official act as praetor turned out to be a big mistake. Alongside him walked Reyna, purple cape billowing behind her and her dogs Aurum and Argentum at her sides. Frank and Hazel wore full battle armor and Zoë completed the company.

She seemed slightly nervous at coming out to greet the Greeks and told Percy she would be doing something with the mist that made anyone looking at her try and ignore her. Percy didn't press too much into her reasons for doing so and let her be.

As they came upon the ship which was only now settling down after Terminus delivered their terms for peaceful talks, Reyna could make out four demigods at the bow on the raised crossbow platform. Her knuckles tightened in slight excitement but also apprehension as she recognized one of the boys.

He was a blonde with wind-ruffled hair and icy blue eyes. He wore jeans and an orange shirt similar to the one Percy was wearing on his first day in the legion but this one had words on it that clearly read Camp Half-blood. He'd donned a toga and purple cloak, similar to what he use to wear before his disappearance from the legion all those months ago.

Jason Grace son of Jupiter was apparently the familiar face that Juno warned about.

Beside her Reyna heard Hazel gasp as she mumbled, "No way… Jason. But why? How could you?" It seemed that she too had reached the same conclusion as Reyna and also feared Jason had turned traitor.

The group of Romans reached the ship and waited outside waiting for the Greeks to descend. Slowly and making sure to stay in their line of sight all four demigods from the Greek camp descended from the ship.

Jason was the first to get out and behind him followed a brown haired girl with the most unusual eyes any had ever seen. They were like a kaleidoscope of colors. Her brown hair was choppy and braided down the right side with an eagle's feather.

After her was another boy, this one shorter than Jason, of Hispanic descent, he looked a bit like an elf. He had curly black hair, dark brown eyes, pointy ears, a cheerful babyish face and was wearing a mischievous smile. His eyes though looked like he had one too many shots of espresso and didn't know what to do with himself.

Last off the ship was another girl, a blonde this time. She had curly blonde hair and was tall, fit and athletic. Her eyes were an intense shade of gray and seemed to be locked onto Percy for some reason. She didn't even bother to look at any of the other Romans. She of all the Greek arrivals looked to be the only local, sporting a typical California girl look with a natural tan.

Unconsciously and wordlessly the two groups lined up facing each other and standing side by side. In one line was Jason with the brown haired girl on his left, followed by the blonde girl and the other boy at the end.

With camp to their backs, it was Reyna who stood opposite Jason Grace. Next to her stood Percy, the perfect picture of confidence even though he was ready to spring into action at any moment. Next came Hazel and then Frank with Zoë standing at the end, trying to not bring attention to herself. All stood straight and at attention, the perfect picture of military professionalism.

A tense and heavy silence descended on all of them. It was stifling as none knew how to start.

The Roman side was wary having heard the words of Gaea and Juno.

The Greeks were cautious since they were on enemy territory after all.

Finally it was Reyna that broke the silence. She turned to Jason, reluctantly it seemed. "Jason Grace, my former colleague…"

Jason flinched, it seemed that Reyna had either dismissed him as a colleague altogether by her emphasis on _former_ or she considered him a threat. It was a risky plan no matter who thought it up, to unite the Greek and Roman camps.

Jason stepped forward and pointed to his comrades. "Reyna, first lets start off with introductions. On my left is Piper McClean, then Leo Valdez and last is-"

"Annabeth Chase." The blonde girl introduced herself while staring longingly at Percy. "It's me Percy, it's me Annabeth. Don't you remember me?"

Reyna kept her composure, if only just barely and merely turned to quirk an eyebrow at Percy. Hazel and Frank weren't nearly so discreet and Zoë just ignored it all and stared straight ahead.

Percy didn't react at all however and eyed each and every one of the demigods in front of him as they were introduced. Jason Grace, former praetor of camp, seemed the biggest threat of them all if it came down to blows. He too was a son of the elder three gods so was likely the strongest fighter.

The next words spoken had an immediate effect on the gathered demigods. Time seemed to stop. Some people present gasped and more than a few heads were snapped in the direction of the speaker in immediate surprise.

The very atmosphere was charged with electricity from the amount of tension in the air.

One of those present felt for some inexplicable reason like the world had ended the moment those last words were spoken. Like an unknown hope that had been held onto was crushed without mercy.

"Percy it's me. It's me Annabeth. Your girlfriend."

* * *

A/N What's this? Did I just leave you all hanging and waiting for more? Oh I can just imagine and picture the disbelief some of you may be feeling right now at ending the chapter. It's so awesome being author.

So I watched this movie 'Old School' and I'd never seen it before but that part where Will Ferrell goes 'you're my boy blue!' it cracked me up... also it was very sad since it was a funeral. Needless to say, I recommend you all watch it too. It's hilarious, not just because blue is awesome in there.

Also I would like to thank Anonemuss14 for planting the idea of having Percy retrieve the armor of Achilles next to go with the shield and sword. It wasn't originally planned but now that the idea has been planted, I can think of various reasons (hopefully exciting ones) for why Percy should get the armor. So thanks Anonemuss14!

No double update today on the stories… my apologies. Perhaps next week if you guys keep being awesome and review? Also, I bought the Mark of Athena way back when it came out, like a week after but… I have actually never finished reading it. I got to the fight with Hercules and stopped. So I have to finish that up before I post another chapter, my apologies again.

I recommend reading once again, (since it seriously isn't getting the reviews or attention it deserves):

Unknown Friendship by XxxXGreek GeekXxxX

Everchanging possibilities by Urias Invictus (seldom used and even rarer likability of the 2nd character)

Intertwined Destinies by Anaklusmos14 (mostly so you guys can wish him a speedy recovery as his story is already awesome enough not to need additional attention)

Watch:

Old School (seriously its hilarious)

Read:

The Tipping Point (it will make you look at and think about certain things differently)


	13. Lies

_'flashback or thoughts'_

"normal speech"

Disclaimer: All rights and privileges as well as money for PJO and HoO go to Rick Riordan.

Unlucky Thirteen: Lies

"So it's decided." Reyna spoke to the gathered senate, centurions, and still present Amazon queen. She waited for any objections from the crowd.

Percy only closed his eyes and sighed but nodded his head. He sat weary in his praetor chair, the events of the meeting with the Greeks running through is mind.

"Very well." Reyna addressed the centurions specifically next, "Centurions. Prepare your cohorts, gather your weapons and ready yourselves. For tomorrow, the legion… goes to war."

A low murmur ran throughout the crowd at that proclamation. Things were serious and turned deadly after the afternoon's events. Slowly everyone filtered out of the senate to deliver and carry out the news.

As Percy watched everyone file out he wondered if things could have possibly gone differently. If maybe his reactions and the events of the meeting earlier could have gone another way.

* * *

_"Percy it's me. It's me Annabeth. Your girlfriend."_

For a certain raven haired, dark eyed, graceful and powerful, ambassador of Diana those words utterly crushed her. The pain in her chest and the air in her lungs felt sharp and so cold.

She then grew angry. Not at Percy but at herself. Why was she feeling so bad at hearing those words? Feeling things she hadn't felt since she was young, naïve and met Heracles.

Many heads snapped in Annabeth's direction, many gasps were heard.

Zoë cleared her head and wondered once more what the gods were planning. Percy had his memories wiped, but yet they send Annabeth his apparent girlfriend to meet them? _'Some things don't add up. If this wasn't a punishment like Merope and Calypso said then why was Percy torn away from Annabeth and his friends?'_

Time was at a standstill. Tension increased so heavily that you could cut it with a knife.

Piper gasped and covered her mouth with her hands as only one thought kept running through her mind. A thought shared to a certain extent by Leo and Jason. _'Oh no. Oh no. Oh no. You can't be serious! How could you say that?'_

Silence was prevalent amongst the demigods, all waiting to see what would happen next.

Those brief seconds lasted an eternity before action took place. It seemed like a lifetime to Percy after hearing those words, words that made time stretch out forever. He barely had time to digest and absorb the words and couldn't outwardly react to hearing them.

Then anarchy broke out.

With a snarl as the only warning, Aurum and Argentum attacked.

Their target? Annabeth Chase, Greek demigod and first person to utter lies in their presence.

They leapt like hungry tigers after their prey.

"No!" Jason knew what would happen next and why.

He alone recognized the metallic dogs that followed in Reyna's wake while walking up the hill. The blonde leapt into action. He was a former praetor so he didn't know nor would he risk ordering the dogs around in case they didn't listen.

He unsheathed his golden gladius and attacked Aurum who he was closer to. Luckily Leo had quick reflexes and when he noticed the dogs attacking he pushed Annabeth down and out of the way.

Tempers flared all around. Annabeth at being attacked by the Romans, the very same to have taken her friend away from her. Jason at having to react violently against his former comrades. Leo slightly fearful but now also worried at the turn of events.

Piper stood stock still, not knowing what to do.

Of course for the Romans, everything they had feared and suspected had just been confirmed to them. Jason Grace had brought Greeks to camp, to their _secret_ camp that only few knew the location of.

Aurum and Argentum only attacked when ordered by praetors or when lied to. If the 'lie and die hounds' had attacked the blonde girl that meant she was lying. She didn't really know Percy and definitely wasn't his girlfriend.

That last point made both Zoë and Reyna sigh in relief.

Reyna to a lesser extent though, mostly because while she did consider Percy handsome she didn't know him very well outside of knowing he was strong, kind and honorable.

Aurum just barely managed to twist out of the way of the incoming gladius. Argentum went sailing over Annabeth as she had been pushed to the ground. The dog hastily got back to its feet and moved to attack again.

"Enough! Stop this now." Jason tried commanding them but his fears proved correct as they ignored his orders.

Jason tried to decapitate Aurum as the dog had moved to attack Annabeth again but found his Imperial Gold gladius stopped by another sword, this one made of Celestial Bronze. Percy was glaring at the son of Jupiter as he held the sword at bay. "You come here, waving a white flag and saying you are friends… yet the first thing you do is lie?!"

Jason grimaced as he couldn't really deny what had happened.

Leo frowned at Annabeth as he too didn't understand why she had lied.

"Now you attack the praetors' guardians and then have the nerve to _command_ us to stop?" Percy grit his teeth and pushed the sword back, causing Jason's eyes to widen in disbelief.

Reyna finally regained her composure and called to her dogs. "Aurum, Argentum!" she barked, "Return to our side. We will settle this." Obediently if not grudgingly the dogs returned to their praetor's side.

"Just let us talk! Let us explain ourselves." Jason asked tone firm but with slight desperation.

"No." It wasn't Reyna to deny Jason's words as most would expect but Percy the very one who had advocated listening to the intruders. He had also sworn to defend Rome though and now was upholding his duties. "Leave. Now. And you should be grateful you leave unharmed." He threatened.

Jason grew angry. Things were falling apart and he knew that he had to make this work, but he was a proven warrior and didn't like to be threatened by anyone. Wasn't Percy supposed to be on their side anyways?

"Percy!" Annabeth tried to lunge at him, hoping to make him remember her. She was ecstatic at finally seeing the person she missed most after so many months. Hera had visited her and told her to do anything to make Percy remember his loyalty to the Greeks.

At first Annabeth was furious to learn that Hera screwed up and Percy still hadn't recovered them all like Jason. Then she was scared that he might forget all the time they'd spent together and the hardships they'd faced. It was agony to think Percy might not know or return her feelings because he didn't remember her. So she decided to go along with Hera. At least for the time being.

Leo tried in vain to stop her, not wanting to cause any more trouble because of her, but a sword held her at bay. It was another Celestial Bronze sword, not the sword of Achilles though, but one that was equally familiar to both Roman and Greek sides.

Eyes widened in disbelief at the sword held against her throat Annabeth turned angry eyes to the person stopping her from reaching her friend. "Let go of me. How do you have Anaklusmos? That sword belongs to Percy!"

_'Maybe this is why Percy doesn't remember us. Someone took his sword on top of stealing his memories. If he has nothing to remember his past by there's no way he'd recover all his memories yet. I mean, even Jason was allowed to keep his coin-sword.'_ Annabeth thought to herself while she tried to glare a hole into the strange girls head.

Reyna was taken aback by the ferocity that Zoë displayed when Annabeth made her claim. Yet she was also grateful at stopping the blonde from reaching her fellow praetor so she couldn't continue lying.

"This is _my_ sword little girl. Do not presume to know anything about it. Terminus informed us you claim to be a child of Athena, yet one would think it_ unwise_ to lie to the leaders of camp." Zoë hissed as she glared at Annabeth.

"Get away from her!" Jason roared as he pushed Percy's sword away and attacked Zoë.

Once more chaos reigned supreme.

This time Piper and Leo reacted accordingly as Reyna moved to intercept Jason.

Piper drew her knife and attacked the praetor.

Frank changed into a lion and pounced.

Hazel got over her shock of seeing someone identical to her childhood friend Sammy and moved to attack Leo as he had conjured a fireball to throw at Frank the lion.

Percy though, he surprised all of them with his actions. Quickly he recovered his balance from Jason throwing him off and looked to where he was headed. Anger overtook him and erased all common sense as his eyes flashed dangerously.

He reacted faster than anyone thought possible, moving at speeds that would make anyone else dizzy and appeared before Jason. A quick punch to the gut had Jason double over in agony. Percy ducked under him, grabbed his arm and launched him over his shoulder a fair distance away.

The ground trembled slightly from his presence as he rushed off to confront the son of Jupiter. The winds were already starting to pick up around him, the beginnings to the miniature hurricane he wielded yesterday in battle.

* * *

Everyone drew their weapons. Reyna had foregone her dagger and unsheathed her gladius.

Leo had two flaming hammers present, while Hazel had her spatha.

Zoë had backed away from Annabeth to defend herself from Jason and gripped Anaklusmos tightly in a two handed grip.

Annabeth had her dagger out as well and mimicked Piper's grip on her own knife.

Frank was about to charge off and help Percy in his battle but decided to stick around in case his help was needed against the Greeks. Of anyone present only Percy could be trusted to hold out against a former praetor and son of Jupiter. Not that any doubted he would lose after he already conquered a giant.

"Please hear us out. We didn't mean for things to turn out this way. Lower your weapons." It was strange but Hazel and Reyna found themselves listening to the girl Piper. They started to lower their weapons until Zoë broke them out of whatever daze they were in.

"A child of Aphrodite. Try and charmspeak me again and you won't live long to regret it. I will not sit here and be controlled." Her words caused anger and betrayal to arise from both Reyna and Hazel which helped overthrow the urge to surrender their weapons.

"More deceit and trickery!" Reyna spat out. "Is this how you expected us to believe your lies from your mistress Gaea? Through mind control?"

"No! Please stop, we haven't lied!" Piper protested but was silenced at the growls of Aurum and Argentum. "This is wrong it's all wrong. It wasn't supposed to happen this way." They were rapidly losing control of the situation and whatever tentative peace they had with the Romans were up in flames now.

It didn't help their cause that because of her heightened emotions and frayed nerves, Piper had unconsciously drawn on her demigod powers to charmspeak them. Something that one of the Romans had picked up on and construed it as another form of attack. A way to control them.

Leo stood, but no longer was he smiling mischievously nor were his eyes alight with energy. Instead they were cold and dead, no longer black but now golden in color. He raised his fist and flames crackled to life. "Rome will burn." He let out in a deadened tone.

Frank started backing up from the fire, not wishing to tangle with it unless forced to. Hazel had eyes wide in shock at seeing the spitting image of her childhood friend boldly declaring he would destroy her home. Reyna was the most level headed of the bunch and immediately made to take him out.

Piper couldn't believe what Leo was doing. It's like he wanted to prove to the Romans that they were untrustworthy. Had Annabeth and Leo gone insane? They were putting everything and the fate of the world at risk. If they didn't stop and apologize soon then Gaea would surely win.

Even so, Piper couldn't just let Leo be skewered by that Reyna girl, no matter how stupid he was acting. She immediately made to attack Reyna when all of the demigods were hit by a huge gust of wind.

Turning their heads in surprise they quickly grew alarmed at what they saw. Percy and Jason were fighting, as if trying to decide who the strongest demigod around was. Their swords clashed and whistled through the air, seeking to tear into their opponents.

* * *

Jason had long ago given up on diplomacy. Now he was angry, stressed, and sore from the way Percy had thrown him earlier. At this moment in time he wanted nothing more than to force Percy and Reyna to listen to him. If violence wasn't supposed to be the answer, then he would force it to be this time. On top of that he was angry at Percy.

He'd heard so much about the son of Poseidon. How strong he was and trustworthy. How loyal he was to his friends and that he would never back down from doing what he thought was right. The entire time he'd been at Camp Half-blood it was like he was living in his shadow, he felt that everything he did was compared to how the great Percy Jackson would do.

And now they arrive to Rome and find out that Percy had failed to do what he was sent for? That really set him off.

All this time Jason was working hard to earn the trust of the Greeks and tell them Romans were allies, confident that Percy was doing the same. Instead he finds that Percy had only done half the job. He'd earned the trust of the Romans but had failed to recover his memories and never told Camp Jupiter about the Greeks and how they should work together.

He was going to take his frustration out on someone and if that someone so happened to be Percy than all the better for him. Plus, deep down, so deep even Jason wouldn't admit it, he wanted to see who was stronger between the two. Jason wanted to see which of the elder gods had given birth to a stronger son.

Who was the mightier prince? The prince of the seas or the prince of the skies?

It was like a dance between the two, swords flashing in the sun, whistling through the air and promising much pain. Deadly and graceful, yet hard to look away from and obviously demanding much skill.

Percy was surprised but also slightly excited at fighting such a skilled swordsman. Larry from the 1st cohort was supposed to be the best in camp, but he couldn't hold a candle to Jason. Once more sidestepping an attempted stab from Jason, Percy grinned in excitement

After he ducked a particularly dangerous slash at his head by inches Percy forced his mind back to the fight. He'd almost forgotten what was at stake here. Rome's safety from these Greek intruders.

Timing the next attack from Jason perfectly, Percy locked blades with the son of Jupiter once more. This time though, he held Jason off with a single hand and reached up with the other to grasp Jason's wrist.

Jason's eyes widened in surprise before a vicious kick from Percy had him bent over in pain. All the air was forcibly pushed form his lungs as his diaphragm contracted painfully. Then Percy did it again, and again, never letting go of his hold on Jason's wrist.

Jason had enough after the third kick and focused as much as he could on calling down a bolt of lightning. Right before he launched it Percy let go of Jason's wrist and narrowly dodged the bolt.

Percy felt and knew what Jason would try to do and so focused on stirring up an even bigger storm than he had yesterday. One strong enough to blow Jason back due to its ferocity.

Jason was sent reeling by the strong winds and water battering him. He then tried to enforce his own will on the winds to try and suppress them. Soon enough the storm died down, though Jason didn't think it was because he took control, rather because Percy had stopped trying to whip up a storm. Jason spit some blood from his mouth and readied himself to fight Percy again.

Percy just looked at the tired and bruised son of Jupiter and instead lowered his own weapon. "Leave. I have no wish to fight right now. I don't know if you are working with Gaea as she claims but I'll give you the benefit of the doubt."

The raven haired teenager turned his back on Jason and started the walk back to his allies. "Don't come back here or try and attack Rome with your ship. If you do, we will be forced to retaliate."

Jason only glared at him, at the fact Percy had dismissed him so easily, feeling so confident as to give his back to his enemy. Yet Jason couldn't afford to attack. Not now, perhaps not ever. Juno tasked him with joining both Rome and Greek sides, he couldn't do that if he kept attacking Rome's praetor.

"Fine, we'll leave. I should have known that it wouldn't be this easy to unite the camps. But even so, if you hadn't failed in your mission Percy Jackson, we wouldn't be having this problem." Jason muttered as he slowly and warily lowered his gladius.

Wearily and with great reluctance he called for Piper, Leo and Annabeth to get back on the ship. Leo offered a little resistance at first but Piper forced him to start walking. No doubt her charmspeak was the cause of that.

Annabeth kept looking over her shoulder, tears in her eyes as she kept staring at Percy. _'Why? Why don't you remember me Percy? It hurts too much having you so close and yet so far away. I thought things would go back to normal after we found you. Stupid Hera messing things up again!'_

Silently she vowed to do anything to get back to Percy's side and have him remember her. She threw a vicious glare at the girl that had Anaklusmos in her hands.

There was no way Percy would give that sword up willingly. It had saved him way too many times in the past, the sword that allowed him to defeat both Ares and Hades in battle before. If Annabeth found out that the girl had taken Anaklusmos for herself and was the cause of Percy's persistent amnesia, then she would make the Roman pay. _'I'll come back for you Percy. I promise, you'll be back with your real friends soon enough.'_

It wasn't until the ship was in the air that things grew much worse than they already were for the Greek demigods. Leo had been acting strange ever since Jason and Percy started fighting, but they had let him fly the ship.

That was a huge mistake as Leo had immediately after climbing in the air started using the weapons to try and blow the Roman demigods away. He also tried attacking New Rome in the distance but Terminus stopped any attacks from crossing his borders.

"Haha ahaha!" Leo laughed madly. "Burn! Rome will burn for what they did."

The Roman demigods could clearly hear what he was saying down below as they immediately tried attacking the ship. Only Frank was mildly successful as he transformed into a dragon, but stopped once Percy called him back.

With growing horror and desperation Jason knocked Leo out and asked Annabeth to take them away. Percy had called up a hurricane around him, even more violent than the one used on Jason.

The ship was battered and whirled to and fro. Sails were flapping in the wind and anything that wasn't welded on tightly went flying off to land in the hills below. The Argo II barely got away in time and the gathered demigods watched it disappear into the distance, with some signs of damage but not enough to prevent its escape.

Reyna immediately whirled on Percy. "Why did you let them leave?! If you had just captured Jason and helped us subdue the rest then none of this would have happened. Now they escaped and have time to regroup and come back!"

Percy looked tired and felt remorse at his actions yet he didn't shrink away from Reyna. "It was a mistake. One which I won't make again. I hoped they weren't an enemy. That they would just leave us alone."

"How'd that work out for you?" Reyna snarked sarcastically.

This time it was Percy to round on her and lash out. "I told you I wouldn't make a good praetor! I didn't want this position. To be responsible not only for my safety but the city and legion as a whole! I was wrong I'll admit that. But don't think you can just push me around. I'll do my best to fix my mistakes... but don't you dare try and make this entirely my fault. I never wanted this."

With that said Percy stormed off. His friends stood there mouths agape as he disappeared back into the camp. Stunned at the way Percy had reacted.

Reyna felt a little regret, because it was in part her fault for making him lose his temper. He was also right about one thing. He hadn't wanted to be praetor. It had been the combined efforts of Zoë and herself that maneuvered him into the position.

She watched sadly and lamented forcing someone as lost and confused as Percy into a position where he couldn't afford to be anything but sure and confident.

He was being rushed and forced into a position of power. A life filled with danger and obstacles to overcome. And she had played a vital role in forcing him to face even more danger and responsibility. _'It's too late for regrets now. The best I can do is try and make things easier for him. For what it's worth Percy… I'm sorry for forcing you to do something you had no wish to do. Maybe someday I can make it up to you. For now though, the legion needs someone strong to guide it.'_

Zoë watched him walk away and it pained her to see him so angry. It hurt her more than it should have and she finally admitted, though very quietly to herself in the hopes it would go away, that she had started to fall for Perseus Jackson.

The anger he was feeling though, it made her sad because she too had conspired to make him praetor. It was Zoë that had presented various ideas and ironed out the kinks with Reyna to get him that seat. To see him so miserable and angry because of that now, it tore at her.

* * *

_Senate Hall_

As soon as he had crossed the pomerian line and encountered Terminus, Percy had called for an emergency senate meeting. Its purpose? To inform Camp Jupiter of how the encounter with the Greek warship went. From there they would decide what to do.

Once all the senators, centurions, and everyone else from that mornings meeting had arrived the young demigods gave a brief overview of what had happened. All ears hung to his every word. All eyes stayed on the forms of the Romans sent out to meet the warship. Everyone paid rapt attention, not willing to risk missing even a single detail.

First Frank, then Hazel and finally Reyna had all confirmed and revealed that it was indeed Jason Grace to bring enemies and reveal their secret camp location. Then Percy and Zoë had detailed their own parts in the encounter. How a blonde daughter of Athena, which made many of the Romans sneer, had tried to lie and claim to know Percy.

For his own part Percy was confused but didn't voice it. It was true that he didn't remember the girl, but then again he still suffered from amnesia.

Yet he couldn't help the feeling that they were missing something. After all, what did the Greeks and Gaea hope to gain by claiming to bring with them someone from Percy's past. A girlfriend no less?

It just seemed too simple and too easy of a deception to use for Gaea to think of. He didn't know her very well true, but there was no way an immortal that had been planning to eradicate Olympus for millennia would enact such an obvious and see-through plan to control Percy.

Not all went exactly as hoped for the senate meeting. As soon as Percy and Zoë revealed that Annabeth claimed to know him Octavian leapt to his feet.

"Aha! So I was right. You should never have been allowed into the legion. The Lares themselves call you graecus as did Gaea. How do we know we can trust you if the traitor Jason Grace himself said you had a mission." Octavian demanded hotly.

Whispers and low murmurs broke out in the senate. Some were indeed starting to see something suspicious going on. Only queen Hylla and a few of the centurions held their silence.

Zoë of course immediately leapt to Percy's defense. "Silence fool! This is no time to stir up trouble to soothe your petty ego. Do not forget what was burned onto your head. KUL, kalumnia means liar. You have been branded for using your silver tongue to your personal benefit instead of that of Rome. Why should this case be any different?"

Reyna watched curiously, how once again, with but a few simple words Zoë had efficiently and expertly shut down Octavian. A small part of her was jealous of her fellow dark haired warrior.

Zoë had it all, looks, intelligence and strength in battle. Not to mention that she could hold her own not only in physical combat but in a battle of words. Finally Reyna dismissed her thoughts on Zoë for a later time and stood to support her praetor.

"It was you who elected him to his seat my fellow Romans. It is you who have willingly given him your trust after what he has done for the camp. Do you regret it now based on the words of a traitor and those of a proven liar?" Reyna made sure to keep her gaze steady as she glared at the entire senate.

Some looked down shamefaced at being called out. It was true. They had been swayed by mere words when they should have trusted actions they themselves witnessed the day before.

Gwen from the 5th cohort jumped to her feet. "Praetor Reyna is right. Regardless of what happened out there today," she pointed out towards the Oakland hills, "it's obvious Percy doesn't recognize or remember any of them. No matter what Jason may have said," and Gwen felt slightly ashamed of knowing Jason now, a former member of the 5th cohort himself, "Percy defended the honor of the legion. You saw him on the battlefield last night. Would anyone here say he is not a true hero of Rome?"

Sam too jumped to her feet after Gwen's short speech. "I helped raise Percy onto a shield myself. It was an honor to serve with him in the 4th cohort and is no less of an honor to serve under him as a centurion. I for one have no doubts of Percy's integrity. The gods themselves favor him, or have we forgotten who of all goddesses helped protect camp from Polybotes?"

Left unsaid since it was quite obvious she was talking about, everyone realized that Percy did indeed have help from a goddess that should have hated him. Salacia of all the gods to come and help Camp Jupiter, a camp which scorns those of the oceans and fears the seas, was unprecedented.

Now he had been visited by Juno, one of the most respected Olympians. And on top of all that he was sent to camp with the full backing and credentials of Diana, another goddess no one would believe actually helped a boy.

Queen Hylla smirked but clapped her hands softly in agreement. Soon the entire senate was clapping and some voicing apologies for doubting him. Most glared at Octavian for even daring to cause trouble yet again.

_'I hate you Percy Jackson. I don't care how much Reyna favors you or your little guard dog of an ambassador tries to protect you. I will have my revenge.'_ Octavian silently swore as the senate continued from then on.

They debated and worked out what actions to take next. Eventually they decided to send trackers after the Greek war ship, in case they decided to come back or met up with reinforcements. They also had to ready themselves and prepare to sail to Old Rome first and then Greece.

Hazel informed the senate that Alcyoneus revealed their plans to destroy Olympus. The original Olympus. Rome wouldn't let Gaea do as she wished, so they talked and prepared. Prepared for war.

* * *

_evening New Rome_

It was raining. A heavy downpour to reflect the mood of the day thus far. It was like the heavens themselves were saddened at the turn of events that Percy and Zoë had faced.

Together they walked towards Cleopatra's garden, one of the few private yet outdoor places in camp. They were to meet the goddess Diana, as she had promised Zoë.

Percy decided to wait alongside his best friend and companion, partly because he felt guilty for Diana seeking Zoë out, mostly because he couldn't bear to let Zoë face such a monumental challenge alone.

As soon as he'd informed Zoë of Diana's message he noticed how pale she turned. He decided to accompany his best friend to such a delicate meeting.

Together they walked in the rain in silence. Percy had foregone the use of a cloak as he much preferred wearing a jacket he picked up on his way from the Wolf House. It had a hood and was padded to keep in the warmth but being a son of Neptune, Percy found he couldn't get wet unless he wanted to. So he walked alongside his friend, dry as if in any other weather.

Zoë had chosen to don a hooded cloak to protect her from the rain. Though she was also a child of the sea because of her mother Pleione, she didn't share all the powers Percy did. It wasn't overly unusual either, she had known a great many demigods over the centuries that were siblings and yet had different powers.

Orion, Percy's half-brother, was one example. He was a skilled archer and hunter and even a good swimmer but he couldn't hold a candle to what Percy could accomplish in the water. He didn't have the ability to breathe underwater for one thing, just hold his breath for a really long time or make a bubble of air.

As they walked side by side down the road, each lost in their thoughts Zoë failed to notice the stone hidden in the mud in the middle of the road. She stepped on it and it rolled under her, causing her to lose her balance and begin to fall. She closed her eyes as she realized she would fall directly into a huge, muddy puddle in the middle of the road.

It was just bad luck that they were only a few feet from the garden where they would meet Diana.

She braced herself for impact and expected a large messy splash as a result of her fall.

Neither one of those happened for as fast as she fell Percy stepped in quickly and pulled her to him. He grabbed her arm and she swung into his arms as the momentum of the fall was transferred to her elbow.

When Zoë opened her eyes she found herself staring into the ocean-green pools of power that Percy held in his eyes. She noticed his slightly furrowed brow as he gazed at her in concern, silently asking if she was ok. Zoë took in the way he was leaning over her, holding her in his arms.

She would never admit it out loud but she felt safe again. It felt so good to be in his arms, arms that she knew he would use to protect her if asked. She recognized and liked a great many things about him that she noticed over the last few weeks. Like the way he smelled of the ocean, or how he gave off this calm aura of power and confidence.

To some Percy looked like a lanky, tall, troublemaker. He had messy black hair, which Zoë noticed irritably was completely dry, and was muscular but lean. Built like a swimmer would be the most accurate description and it fit since he was a son of the sea. All of this, Zoë took notice of in the blink of an eye as Percy held her.

Not knowing why nor if she truly wanted to stop herself, she looked deep into his eyes once again. They captivated her, and she started to lean upwards, her lips itching to meet his own.

Percy, once he had caught Zoë before she could fall in, was too caught up in how good it felt to have her in his arms again to let her go. He briefly looked her over to make sure she was ok but even after confirming that he didn't release her. When Zoë looked into his eyes, much like she got lost in his, he got lost in the dark obsidian windows to her soul.

Over the last few days he had encountered what many would consider remarkable beauties whom there were songs, sonnets, and poems written of. Yet none of them compared to Zoë in his arms right now. Calypso for all her beauty was the closest and yet she too was a pale comparison.

Zoë was the standard he measured most girls against, even if he didn't realize it at the time. Even when he met Diana, Juno, Salacia, and seen Calypso in his dreams they had all had something that reminded him of Zoë. All his thoughts of beauty always came back to Zoë.

Her long lashes when she would blink at him after he asked a dumb question. The slightly upturned nose she often wrinkled in annoyance from his actions, her dark yet sparkly eyes full of life and determination.

He knew that he liked Zoë, but also knew Zoë probably didn't view him in the same light. That didn't stop him from trying to protect her though.

He struck deals with Salacia and Pluto both that he hoped would benefit her too. When Polybotes had almost crushed her the day before, Percy rose up and gained new strength to fight. As Jason had attacked her earlier that day, Percy found himself infuriated and determined to beat him to a bloody pulp.

Yet he never outwardly displayed his emotions towards his best friend for fear of rejection or alienating her. The kiss on the cheek had been pushing it and he was glad she took it as a joke

But now, now as he found her in his arms, and looking deep into her eyes he couldn't stop himself from lowering his head to meet hers. He couldn't or rather wouldn't fight the temptation to finally kiss her. Maybe if he did then he could actually get over her since she probably wouldn't return his feelings.

Slowly, ever so slowly their lips inched closer to one another.

Their breathes quickened slightly in pace. They couldn't bring themselves to blink for fear of ruining the moment they found themselves in.

Percy wanted to claim her lips with his own. To kiss her and put all his fears to rest, so he would no longer live with the regret of never doing anything in case he missed this opportunity.

Zoë wanted to kiss this emerald eyed boy and finally soothe and put the feelings she had to rest. She wanted to stop feeling so jealous when other girls flirted with him, when they mentioned how handsome he was. She just wanted to kiss a boy that she knew in her heart of hearts would never hurt her. Not like Heracles did. Percy would sooner risk flying a plane and angering Zeus than hurting Zoë.

Closer, ever closer they leaned into each other. Zoë reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck. Percy held on to Zoë tighter as he leaned down, since he still held her above the puddle so she wouldn't fall in.

Millimeter by millimeter each pair of lips sought the other out. Neither had planned for this to happen, yet both were happy it was going to.

They were a hair's breath away from meeting. They could feel the air from the others nose as they exhaled, ever closer to their first kiss.

Aphrodite couldn't have planned it better herself. The rain had dropped to a light drizzle and Zoë was in Percy's arms.

Zoë lightly tightened her hold on Percy's neck, anxious to kiss him already. Percy held onto Zoë tightly, loving the fact that he could hold her in his arms.

They never broke eye contact as their lips were so close to touching. Once more time slowed down for both of them and try as they might they couldn't hasten it to move forward.

To speed up so that they could lock lips and finally admit the feelings they shared for each other. Ones that they believed the other never would.

Their lips were close, so close…

* * *

**A/N**

Before anyone gets mad and says Annabeth should have recognized Zoë, you should remember and I'm pretty sure that Annabeth and Zoë didn't ever exchange words in TTC. Annabeth was there when she died and watched Zoë fight Atlas but that's about it. They barely spent any time together so of course Annabeth wouldn't truly remember her. Also I'm not sure but I think that only Percy knew anaklusmos was originally Zoë's since that was revealed in his dreams and seemed private between the two of them.

Thanks again to my awesome beta Anaklusmos14. I appreciate all the help and quick responses you give.

I have run into various interesting and exciting stories for you to read on here. Please check them out, favorite, follow and review. We all write for fun and some stop if not properly appreciated, and I don't want to see these stories that are fairly original abandoned.

Removed From Society by Inspiration On A Stick

Percy Jackson, A New Life by KratosRain4

Everchanging Possibilities by Urias Invictus

And seriously, read this story and review. I don't want it abandoned! It's currently my favorite story on PJO next to 'The Queen's Champion' but that story is already completed.

Unknown Friendship by XxxXGreek GeekXxxX


	14. Grudge

'_flashback or thoughts'_

"normal speech"

Disclaimer: I own nothing of PJO or HoO

Chapter Fourteen: Grudge

"Are the plans in motion and our will under way?"

"Yes milord. You will get the chance to meet him soon." A feminine yet strong voice answered.

"And he is truly as special as you say? Do you think he really is the one to settle things?" Deep and booming, this voice sounded old, powerful and completely in control.

Dark brown eyes looked up from under dark bangs of hair. "He is the first one borne in centuries who could possibly help. Special not only in powers but also his will, his resolve, and his moral compass."

A grin slowly spread across the features of the ancient male. "Good. We have waited far too long for someone like him. Far too long…"

* * *

"What interest do you have with the child Pluto?" Diana goddess of the hunt asked the lord of the dead.

They had reconvened in the underworld, to discuss what sort of limitations they could possibly overcome in helping Percy on his quest. What loopholes existed for them to exploit and take advantage of to make sure he be successful.

A quirk of an eyebrow before his image flickered and Pluto stood where Hades once was. "So you find it prudent to obey Hera even though her plan has failed beyond belief?"

Each god stood in their Roman form, in the throne room of the elder god's castle. They finished their talk of how to help Percy and now only waited until Diana had to leave to meet Zoë.

Diana shook her head and sighed. "It was doomed to fail from the beginning. Merope informed me of what she had to do to Perseus. How Hera could possibly believe anyone was immune to the Lethe is beyond me."

"Pride." Pluto scoffed. "She has too much pride to think herself ever in the wrong. She assumed that when Persephone informed her of his little side adventure it meant Percy was immune instead of merely lucky he is one of the most powerful sons of Poseidon to ever be born. Not many of my brother's children can manipulate the waters of the underworld to keep him dry."

Diana frowned. "Yes I heard of his little adventure against the titan he renamed Bob. I cannot say I wouldn't have thought something similar though, if I was in Hera's shoes. Yet I know I wouldn't dare risk starting another war between the demigods, especially not now with our newest enemy showing their face."

Even the god of the dead shuddered at the reminder of Gaea. "Yes well, she probably wanted her champion to have some actual glory." Pluto muttered and then changed the subject. "What do you have to say to the boy Diana? Your interest in him lies in more than just his revival of your former lieutenant. It's also more than him slighting you in using your name to enter camp."

Diana looked away from Pluto. She wasn't avoiding his gaze but merely working through her thoughts. "You have shared some of the minor details of your deal with him. I can guess some of the rest," she ignored the way he fidgeted and looked somewhat annoyed, "I want to know his reasons for reviving Zoë and keeping her alive. For searching for a way to revive her permanently so that not even you could claim her life after the war ends."

"I cannot play favorites Diana. You know this. It is one of the greatest errors that Jupiter commits time and again and it only leads to more trouble so I refuse to do so with my children." Pluto gazed out the window in his throne room to look at his kingdom. "If Percy can find a way to revive Hazel, my child, then he will also revive Zoë permanently. I did not ask his reasons for wanting to, I have a good guess but it's not my business in the end. All I ask is that you not stop him, whether you like the answers he gives you when you question him or not."

Diana rubbed the bridge of her nose in irritation. "I wouldn't dare interfere in the quests of gods, especially when it involves two of the seven. Not now and perhaps not ever. Unlike many others I won't let pride get in the way of our overall safety."

Her eyes then grew cold and she lost all traces of humor. "But if I find his answers lacking. There will be no place on earth that I won't hunt him down for daring to harm one of my best friends and former lieutenant."

'_If only you knew Diana. Percy asked me something of your personality as well. If only you knew why he would go to the ends of earth to make sure he succeeds. If only you knew what he plans to ask of you when you decide to talk to him.' _Pluto looked upon the female goddess a bit mournfully.

She was overprotective sometimes and quick to anger, but he hoped that she would look upon Percy and see that little something special that so many others saw.

Hopefully she would end up trusting him to do what is best and keep his word. Just as Pluto now trusted him, and so many of the minor gods looked upon him in a positive light.

Though he did wonder. The source of all his information on Percy was notes sent to him in the underworld. All of them were signed with an M. The last requested a meeting with him in the near future.

'_Merope. You said Merope informed you of Percy's condition Diana. Could this person be the same one to sign those notes with an M? Or am I just being paranoid and feeling that there is a bigger game we are all playing here. A game where we are not the Knights or even the Rooks as pieces, but mere pawns to play and discard.' _Pluto wondered.

* * *

"You will have to aid him Nico." Hades demanded of his son and ambassador to the Roman camp despite being Greek.

"But dad-" Nico tried to protest.

"Not buts! Hera has obviously failed. She cannot fix this problem any longer and I for one am sick of Zeus and his wife making decisions that will doom us all time and again." Hades roared as he let his composure slip for a moment.

He sighed and calmed himself for a moment before he once again looked upon his son. A son that at the moment looked scared of his father.

"I apologize for losing my temper Nico. But there is too much at stake here to keep following a doomed plan. Hera failed, now it is up to the rest of us to pick up the pieces of the mess she created." Hades went over to stand besides his son who was looking out the window.

Nico went slightly stiff at his father's presence. Hades was never overly sentimental nor did he pamper his kids. "Dad… how much do you want me to help him? I mean, I don't think it'd be a good idea to reveal his entire past if he has finally gained the trust of the Romans. They might turn on him just as they turned on Jason."

Hades nodded in agreement. "Yes that is true. For now just act as if you do not know him. His memories are almost certainly lost forever but I cannot discount the possibility of their return. It is not my domain after all. Aid him in what you can, while keeping your cover as Roman Ambassador."

Nico frowned in confusion. Hades had told him how Hera had stupidly ordered Percy's memories washed with water from the River Lethe. There was no coming back from that.

Last time Percy went swimming in that River he had been conscious and forced himself to stay dry. That didn't happen this time.

Yet he felt almost obligated to try and get Percy to at least have faith in the Greek camp. That's where his friends were after all. Where Annabeth, Grover, Tyson and everyone else desperately missed him.

Then again, he couldn't throw Percy to the wolves that were the Romans.

If they found out he had ties to the Greek camp they would turn on him as fast as or faster than Jason. And Jason had grown up in the legion after all, spending over a decade in their ranks.

Nico gritted his teeth and ran a hand through his hair in irritation. _'What am I supposed to do? My father has given me direct orders to help Percy but pretend I don't know him. But if I do that then aren't I betraying the few friends at Camp Halfblood I have? And what'll happen if they find out I'm with Percy and not helping? This is crazy!'_

"Son of Pluto. It is time to depart. I will take us to camp. From there you can discuss the information we promised to provide Percy with while I take care of a personal errand." Diana announced as she walked back into the throne room.

Nico took a small step backwards a bit skeptical at traveling with her.

In the end he just sucked it up and let her place a hand on his shoulder and flash them into the camp. "I have to check in with the camp and let them know I'm here Lady Diana. I'll meet up with Percy as soon as I can find him."

Diana let go of his shoulder and wordlessly went on her way. She nodded to confirm she heard him and then left towards the garden of Cleopatra where Percy promised to take Zoë.

Nico walked off in the direction of the praetors office and decided to let them know he was back in camp. This was more a formality than a necessity but he followed it anyways.

After he informed Reyna of his presence he asked for her and Frank, the other one of the confirmed prophecy children, to meet him in Cleopatra's garden.

Nico had some information to share as promised to Percy from his father. He had a feeling that Reyna should be informed as well since she was the praetor at camp.

Fifteen minutes later found Nico approaching a slightly nervous Percy. Hazel his sister stood alongside him and kept shooting him sly knowing grins.

When Hazel saw Nico approaching she jumped to her feet and rushed over to him. "Nico! What are you doing here?" She then grew slightly nervous. "Di-did father send you?"

Nico moved to quickly squash any fears she may have. "No. Well he didn't send me for you. You know how he is Hazel. For the moment he can't do anything and won't risk possibly running into you and ruining his cover of not knowing you are here."

Hazel frowned but accepted his words. While it would be nice to see her father again after so long, she also didn't want to be forced back to the underworld simply because her father was forced to do his job.

She quickly brightened up and motioned over to Percy. "Nico you need to meet my friend Percy. He got here a little bit ago but he's already Praetor!"

Nico did a double take at that new bit of information. He knew that the Romans trusted Percy, it was hard not to after defending camp from a giant, but to rise to praetor already? Impressive.

"Hi. I'm Nico di Angelo. Ambassador of Pluto." He stuck his hand out for Percy to shake, hoping his amnesic friend wouldn't notice how nervous he was.

Percy looked at the new ambassador and couldn't help but frown slightly. He knew that he was Hazel's brother, she told him of Nico before. Yet there was just something slightly off about him, like a feeling of déjà vu.

Maybe he was what Lupa meant when she said his memories lay in Camp Jupiter. It would explain why he hadn't felt as at ease in camp as he wanted to. Nothing major just a slight itch or feeling that something was missing.

"Nice to meet you Nico." Percy grinned slightly, "Another ambassador huh? Wonder why no one's mentioned you before."

Nico quirked an eyebrow at that but shook it off as a slip of the tongue. For a second there he thought Percy said something like there being another ambassador around. That was impossible though, only Diana used to send an ambassador to camp.

"So Percy. How do you like camp so far? I mean you're the praetor so there's gotta be something you liked about his place right?" Nico asked awkwardly, trying to start a conversation.

"Oh there definitely is." Hazel answered brightly in place of Percy. She shot him a teasing grin before continuing. "Percy is very passionate about camp. He-"

"He is your superior officer Centurion Levesque." Percy tried glaring at Hazel but failed miserably as he had to fight to stop his fidgeting under her knowing gaze. "Just, just leave it alone please? It's not like anythi-"

Percy was cut off this time, by the same girl he had interrupted. Hazel giggled and waved his concerns away. "Right right. I know that, you know that, maybe even she knows that but… what will Lady Diana say?"

Percy paled at her words and looked over to the opposite side of the garden where Diana and Zoë were still deep in conversation. As if knowing she was the topic of discussion, Diana looked up from talking to Zoë and met Percy's gaze.

Her face was expressionless, betraying absolutely no emotion even as Zoë steadfastly refused to turn around and look over at where Diana was staring. She kept her eyes on Percy until he grew nervous and looked away.

"Oh man." Percy threw his hands in the air. "What does that mean?! Should I be worried or is that not what I was supposed to do? What's going on?"

Nico was completely lost in this conversation. Something big had happened before he showed up and he needed to know what. "What are you guys talkin-"

Hazel cut off her brother. "Relax Percy. It's not as bad as it seems. I mean it's not like you did something completely unexpected anyways."

The son of the sea only stared, mouth wide open. "What does that mean?! Why can't I understand what I'm supposed to do?"

The golden eyed daughter of Pluto only giggled some more, trying to hide it behind her palm. She failed miserably.

"Percy Jackson." Diana called all their attention to her. She was walking over to them and had left Zoë back in the opposite side of the garden. "Might I have a word with you?"

Percy looked to Diana and then Zoë and back to Diana again. She didn't look angry or radiate any sort of ill intent, but she didn't look happy or anything either.

He nodded and followed her to another corner of the garden, behind one of the marble pillars wreathed in ivy.

"What are your intentions with Zoë." Ah, blunt and to the point. Diana sure didn't mince words.

"Well… look about what happened earlier-" Percy started to reply. The Roman goddess cut him off shortly though. Her patience running thin.

"Never mind that." She snapped. "I have something more important to discuss and my time is running out. I was just curious that is all. Now then, Pluto said you had something you wished to ask me?" She finished with a questioning look, curious about any request he might have.

All traces of nervousness vanished in Percy. He ignored his personal worries over how Diana viewed him and Zoë. Cool and confident he asked a question that would determine how he should act around his best friend. The nervous and confused child of the sea was gone, replaced by the confident and in control praetor that Rome demanded of him.

He asked in a cool but serious tone of voice. "Lady Diana. I wish to know. I'm guessing you already know somewhat of my deal with Lord Pluto. So, if I succeed. If Zoë can return and stay in the world of the living permanently, will you allow her to be happy again like I know she wants? Will you allow her to smile as bright as I know she is able? Will you allow her entry once again, to be a maiden under your guard? To be a hunter alongside you?"

* * *

Reyna walked into the garden in time to catch Diana and Percy walk away to talk. She nodded to Hazel and acknowledged Nico's presence before Frank darted in out of breath.

"I'm not late am I?" He asked hurriedly.

The female praetor had her arms crossed and frowned briefly but shook her head no. "Ambassador Nico. You called us all here, can we get started?"

Nico looked over his shoulder to where Diana and Percy were still talking. He then looked across the garden to where the girl that Diana had been talking to was still standing. She'd put her hood up again and was still over there, gathering her thoughts.

"What did you need us all here for Nico?" Hazel asked politely after she saw his reluctance in starting.

Nico shifted a bit anxiously, debating whether or not to wait for the other two to get back. He ended up shrugging and giving it up as a lost cause and explained what he could. "I've been asked to come along with some of you for when you sail to Greece. I take it that it will be your destination won't it?"

Reyna reluctantly nodded, finding it annoying that Nico knew the decisions made only recently during the senate meeting. "Yes. Alcyoneus said that they will attack Olympus in Greece so we have to be there to defend it."

"Yeah well I'm supposed to help. To show Olympus that my father is on your side." Nico explained while leaving out that he was also asked to make a side trip with Percy. It involved the quest that Pluto had him going on.

"We won't all go to Greece immediately however." Reyna pointed out.

"Why's that?" Hazel asked timidly, not wanting to seem to be questioning her praetor.

The daughter of Bellona grimaced as she had hoped to convince Percy of her plan before speaking of it. "We have received news of the scouts sent out after the Greek warship. We damaged their ship and they had to repair it but our spies confronted them. They escaped again but not before giving their next destination. Fort Sumter in Charleston."

Frank rubbed his chin in thought, a highly amusing picture, what with his crew cut and asian-baby features. "So what are we gonna do then? We gonna go after the warship and then go to Greece?"

"We should split up." Nico interrupted. Reyna seemed to agree so Nico continued. "Whatever answers you guys can get from the ones on the warship would be useful but we shouldn't delay finding our own ship to get to Greece. This way we can accomplish both and just meet up later on."

Hazel looked skeptical at the idea of splitting up but didn't say anything.

Frank didn't look too confident either but would follow whatever orders his praetor gave. He wasn't one to neglect duty.

"The only thing to decide now is who goes with who." Reyna broke in.

All the gathered demigods agreed that was true but Hazel seemed to grin for absolutely no reason as she turned to look at the approaching Percy.

"Good luck on your journey Percy." Reyna was a little shocked and awed that another Olympian goddess had met with Percy in person. One that was supposed to abhor men too. "And do remember what we talked about."

Percy only gave a grim nod of his head to show his understand. He was a little surprised though when all his friends and that Nico guy immediately took a knee at Diana's presence.

"L-Lady Diana. We are honored to meet you." Reyna stuttered.

The goddess of the moon frowned slightly and asked them to stand. "I am not here for pleasantries Romans. You all have a journey to start. I wish you safe passage." She started to glow slightly and all present shut they eyes before she stopped and snapped her fingers. "Oh! I almost forgot Percy." She rummaged in her jacket pockets for a few seconds and pulled out a scroll. "Salacia sent some information for you as she promised."

Percy accepted the scroll and unfurled it. After reading a few lines he looked up in question at the Olympian goddess.

Diana rolled her eyes and answered the silent inquiry. "She gave it to one of my hand maidens. A niece of hers that likes to stay in contact with her, so she could give me the scroll knowing I would see you today."

Everyone looked confused at what she was saying but Percy who understood. He nodded gratefully and pocketed the scroll to discuss its contents later. They were about Gaea's movements and important but something he needed to about with Reyna and Zoë first.

It was at that moment that Zoë finally started to walk to his position. Diana looked between Zoë and Percy, giving the latter a meaningful look before she left the camp in flash of light.

"I think we should discuss who goes with who now that we're all here." Nico suggested.

Percy had a vague idea what he was talking about, knowing that Pluto would send someone to help him get his quest accomplished. "Oh right guys. I guess this means we're deciding who goes to get us a boat first and who goes after the warship?"

"Yes." Reyna interjected. "For the boat to sail to Greece all it would take is some letters of recommendation to ask for help from any retired Romans that have a ship on the docks. So that leaves us with deciding who goes to secure the ship and prepare it before we depart. The rest of the legion will follow us as soon as they are ready to set out in mass."

"I'll probably go and get the ship guys. I'm pretty useful in the water so it shouldn't take me too long to get it ready so we can set sail." Percy pointed out.

"Ok then," Hazel agreed. "Considering Arion is still around I think I should be one of the ones to confront the Greeks and – and Jason…"

Frank looked sympathetically over at Hazel. "I'll go with you. I can be pretty useful and versatile in a fight now so I should be okay to confront them."

"I'll go as well. We need answers, even if they are not prepared to spill their guts, I might be able to trick them into revealing something." Reyna offered.

"Great!" Percy declared. "So that leaves me, Nico and-"

"Me." Zoë cut in.

Nico looked over curiously at the hooded girl, wondering what she could offer.

Zoë had been in a deep and contemplative mood since her talk with Diana. It had been a day full of surprises for her and only now was it sinking in. She had fought Greek demigods, taken part in two senate meetings where she had to help defend Percy, had that incident with Percy just recently, and then met the goddess that had saved her from a life full of misery and kept her company for thousands of years.

So she wasn't exactly thinking everything through when she reached up to remove her hood. As the hood fell away, revealing her face, eyes and hair, she truly noticed the look Nico was giving her.

Nico di Angelo was absolutely stunned at who was in front of him. He'd thought the voice sounded familiar but now, after the hood was off and revealed her face, he recognized the person in front of him.

In front of the prince of the underworld stood Zoë Nightshade, former Lieutenant of Artemis and the one person he blamed entirely for Bianca's death. He quickly overcame his shock and his eyes lit with fury. A snarl escaped his lips and his face twisted into a look of agony and hatred.

"You!" He growled out as he reached for the Stygian Iron sword at his side. "It's you! It's your fault. You killed my sister. Everything is your fault!" He screamed as he unsheathed his blade.

Percy and everyone else who stood in the garden were looking on in shock at Nico. He was very emotional, something that none of the Romans had seen from the ambassador of Pluto before.

"Nico. What are you talking about?" A confused and startled Percy asked.

Zoë's eyes met Nico's and she flinched at the hatred reflected in his pitch black orbs. She recognized instantly the younger brother of the last girl she had convinced to join the hunt. She felt guilty about leading that girl to her death so couldn't forget the brother she had left behind.

In truth, she did blame herself for Bianca dying. If she hadn't brought the newest hunter with her, then perhaps Nico would still have a sister. If she had been a better leader from the start of the quest, treated Percy better, gotten along with the Satyr and Thalia, maybe Bianca wouldn't have met her end so early.

Her eyes expressed how full of self-loathing and regret she was. It hurt Percy to see Zoë react that strongly to Nico's words. But what happened next absolutely shocked everyone present, even if it was inevitable after the outcry of Nico.

"I'll never help you in anything." Nico snarled, "It should have been you instead of Bianca. I hate you! I'll make sure you end up sharing her fate. I'll kill you!"

"Nico! What are you saying!" Hazel yelled frantically.

Frank stepped forward between Nico and Hazel, to shield her should he make any sudden moves.

Without letting anyone else react, Nico lunged with a two-handed grip forward. Intent on skewering the one he held most responsible for Bianca's death.

Maybe it was the rage, or the grief, perhaps it was his godly heritage kicking in, but no one could believe how fast Nico moved from his position several meters away from Zoë to instantly appear in front of her.

No one could believe nor did they react when blood splattered and flew through the air. The crimson liquid landing on Nico's face, and a few drops narrowly missing Reyna and Hazel who were closest to Zoë.

None knew what to do when the wound kept pouring out the precious life sustaining liquid onto the blade.

Nothing happened except for the blood running down the metal until it pooled at the hilt and fell to the floor.

No one knew what to do and no one reacted until it was too late to stop.

Only Zoë's choked whisper of pain and surprise finally pushed everyone into action. "P-Percy!"

* * *

A/N To guest reviewer Lmari43, thank you. That's exactly what I was going for and you are the first to let me know. You're awesome

I would apologize for missing my weekly update timeline but... Netflix sent me a month free subscription AGAIN after I canceled my subscription a few months ago. I mean come on... you'd be a fool to pass something like that up. So yeah, I've been watching a LOT of tv lately

So I read this awesome book that more than anything helped me to if not stop, then at least cut down on all the whining I do every day. You guys should give it a try, its pretty good.

Deadline by Chris Crutcher

Double (or should it be considered triple?) update today folks. If you haven't (and why wouldn't you?) go check out the new chapter of Flames of Chaos, a story started by an author many times more talented than I am but that allowed me to adopt it. New chapter is up. As well as the first chapter to a new story that's been bouncing around my head for a while now.

As always please leave all questions, comments and concerns on the way out.


	15. Leap of Faith

_'thoughts or flashback'_

"normal speech"

Disclaimer: I own nothing of PJO or HoO

Chapter Fifteen: Leap of Faith

"Are you certain he will come?" Deep and booming, the voice asked a question but any who heard it clearly knew that there was only one acceptable answer.

"Yes milord. I guarantee it." Melodious and calming but sure of the answer a girl responded.

A rumbling growl reverberated around them. "We cannot force him into this. You know this. I will not have our plans fail simply because the boy is reluctant to commit to the plan."

"Of course not milord. He will want to do this." A wicked smirk appeared even in the shadows, "In fact, he will move the earth and the heavens themselves in order to fulfill our plans. Anything is possible with the right incentive."

* * *

Screams.

Yelling.

Pain, dull and throbbing.

It sounded like there was a fight going on but muffled, as if occurring on the other side of a wall. Percy wasn't really sure what he was hearing as the blackness of unconsciousness overtook him.

The only thing he was sure of was that he'd succeeded in getting there in time. He'd succeeded in protecting his best friend, the girl that he'd slowly come to realize he loved.

Maybe she wouldn't ever love him back, who could really say, but he would be damned if anyone harmed her when he was around to stop it. Though perhaps jumping in front of a Stygian Iron blade wasn't the way to prove he loved her.

_'Next time I think I'll just stick to writing her a poem or some other sort of confession. Maybe even buy her flowers? Nah she'd probably kick my ass for treating her too much like a girl.'_ Percy inwardly chuckled as he imagined Zoë's reaction to flowers.

If there was one good thing that came out of all this though, it was that he hadn't inadvertently screwed up his deal with Pluto. Well not too badly at least. He had threatened Nico still after all.

Man was his reaction priceless. Then again, that could have been because the kid stabbed a person that fought and lived against a Giant.

Gingerly Percy tried to touch the hole in his chest. _'Man that hurts. Salacia did warn me that nothing can make anyone truly invulnerable. Didn't expect to find that out the hard way though… stupid Stygian Iron.'_

All these thoughts and more floated through Percy's mind as he was swept away into the sweet bliss of unconsciousness. Try as he might, he couldn't keep his eyes open. Not after he threatened Nico.

_Flashback_

_Only Zoë's choked whisper of pain and surprise finally pushed everyone into action. "P-Percy!"_

_Percy looked only vaguely uncomfortable with a blade of iron straight through his ribs. He immediately latched onto Nico's hand grasping the sword's handle and didn't let go. With his other hand Percy grabbed Nico's jacket and pulled him in close._

_"I don't care what problems with you have with Zoë. I don't care if she is your sworn enemy and you refuse to work alongside her. She is my friend, the only friend I remember before coming to this camp. If you try and harm her again, deal or no deal with your father, I WILL kill you." He only barely managed to choke those words out in a pained hiss, hurt from the sword but refusing to show how much._

_As soon as Percy let go of Nico's hand he stepped away from the child of the underworld. Percy took two steps back, the sword embedded in his lung coming with him._

_Nico had let go of the handle, his face paler than death itself. Whether that was from Percy's threat or from stabbing the wrong person no one could tell._

_As soon as Percy had moved the handle out of Nico's grasp everyone tried to lunge at him. Yet they couldn't stop Percy from cocking his fist and slugging Nico with everything he had right in the nose._

_Zoë jumped at Percy who was already starting to wobble unsteadily on his feet. The pool of blood had only increased in the short amount of time the two male demigods had interacted._

_Reyna immediately unsheathed her dagger and charged at the ambassador from the underworld. Any attack on a praetor was an attack on Rome itself._

_Frank had to restrain Hazel from doing anything as she too had tried to leap into action. "Let go Frank! There must be something wrong with Nico! There's no way he would do something like this for no reason. Let go! I have to figure out what's wrong."_

_Frank had to transform into a large silverback gorilla in order to restrain the hysterical daughter of Pluto. His attempts to talk to her and calm her down were rendered useless as they came out in grunts and growls._

_Nico could only stare wide eyed as he stumbled back from the force of Percy's punch. He had to duck immediately though in order to avoid a slash from Reyna's dagger aimed at his throat._

_"I trusted you ambassador. I spoke for you in the senate whenever you were brought up and had suspicion cast on you. I don't care if you weren't trying to attack my fellow praetor, no one, and I mean NO ONE commits murder while in Rome. Surrender yourself and I promise you your punishment won't be so severe." Reyna's voice denoting how angry she was at Nico's actions._

_He didn't surrender though. Instead as he ducked another slash of Reyna's dagger he ducked under the arm and tripped her from behind. Before anyone could stop him he took off at a run._

_He ran straight at a pillar in the garden. Just as it looked like he would crash and fall, the shadows around the pillar darkened and grew thicker before they engulfed him completely and he disappeared._

_Reyna's dagger just barely missed his back as he vanished and was buried deep into the pillar._

_None of this was noticed by Zoë and Percy however._

_One was too busy trying to stop the blood flow from the gaping wound made by the sword._

_The other was too busy trying to stay alive from having a huge hole in his chest._

_He only vaguely felt someone help lower him to the ground. Only the faintest of sensations overcame the cold creeping up in his body as pressure was applied to his chest._

_Dimly aware of his surroundings, he felt what he could only describe as raindrops on his face. Percy attributed the weird sensation to the blood loss, especially since he clearly remembered the rain had already stopped._

_'What is going on? Why's it raining? Man I forgot or maybe never realized how awesome it was not being able to be cut. This sucks. I'm starting to hallucinate. My vision's going all blurry. Everyone sounds a lot like the adults on Charlie Brown. So tired though. A nap sounds like a great idea right about now…'_

_Flashback End_

All around Percy everyone had erupted into action as soon as Nico disappeared. Not that they were standing still to begin with.

"Medic! Get a medic or healer or something here! Percy's been stabbed. He's dying!" Zoë screamed as she cradled his head in her lap.

She was trying so hard to ignore the blood that kept seeping into the ground around her. Already a large puddle had escaped from his body.

Reyna immediately took action and darted off towards the camp to find the nearest medic. She'd be damned if she lost her fellow praetor already, so soon after getting him in.

Hazel only watched in horror as Zoë tried to put pressure on the wound, careful not to drive the sword in any deeper. Frank had gone off to warn Terminus of Nico and tell him to keep an eye out for the now rogue demigod.

Salty tears ran down Zoë's cheeks and dripped onto Percy's face as she tried her best to wake him up. "Please wake up Percy. Wake up! You can't fall asleep. It's not good for you. Wake up already you idiotic foolish boy!"

Hazel couldn't do anything as Zoë's hysteria grew. The golden eyed daughter of Pluto was still having a hard time processing the fact that it was her own brother that stabbed Percy.

"Hazel!" Hearing her name caused the young girl to snap her head in Zoë's direction. "Do you have ambrosia or nectar on you? Anything to help him heal? Well?!"

Curly hair bounced around her as Hazel frantically searched her pockets for the elusive but powerful food of the gods. She'd already resigned herself to having to fight Jason, but now that Nico had declared himself an enemy of Rome she didn't know if she could fight her own brother as well.

In the distance the screech of eagles could be heard. The flap of their wings grew louder and indicated they were getting closer to the fallen demigod.

Desperate and wild eyed Reyna ran back into the garden of Cleopatra, a breathless Sam with her. Both immediately ran to Percy's side, careful not to injure him further.

None noticed nor would they have cared how the light drizzles of earlier, the almost nonexistent rain that had almost dried up, came back full force. It seemed even the heavens were weeping at the possibility of losing Perseus Jackson.

Many were desperately hoping that he wouldn't be the latest Roman to join the others as their souls crossed the River Styx and entered the afterlife.

"You idiot boy. You stupid idiotic boy. Why?! Why would you take the blade for me?" Zoë questioned fervently, doing anything to try and get Percy to answer.

All around her the legion had been whipped into frenzy. When Reyna had grabbed Sam the closest and best healer available to drag back to Percy she had grabbed the attention of everyone that was around her. Frank on his return explained the situation to the gathered legionnaires that had come running at the heels of their praetor and centurion.

Most of them had already split off and formed search parties, intent on catching Nico. Some of them had stayed behind in case they were needed for anything that Sam or Reyna might request.

"Argh! Gods above why isn't it working!" Sam cried out angrily punching the ground. No matter what she tried she just couldn't get the blood to clot and quit flowing. "Hey you! Go and grab me a roll of bandages, an IV and some water."

The camper she pointed at immediately shot off towards camp to get the things she asked for.

Meanwhile Zoë was still cradling Percy's head in her lap. She desperately wanted answers and was afraid she'd never get them. The only thing that kept her going at the moment was the fact that Percy's chest kept rising and falling, indicating that he lived for another second, for another moment.

While everyone had been ignoring her though, in order to make sure Percy kept breathing, she kept stroking his hair and making sure she wasn't in the way of Sam or any other healer. Her voice was low and pained so that no one could hear or did not mind her talking to Percy. Pleading him to wake up and answer her, asking him why he did something so reckless for her.

"I'm not even meant to be here Percy. So why did you do it? Sooner or later I'll have to go back to the underworld so why did you care if Nico stabbed me?" She whispered so that no one could hear.

It wasn't until the boy came back with a roll of bandages, a blood transfusion pack and a gallon of water that Zoë snapped out of her funk. While Sam tried to clean and wrap Percy up for transportation Zoë jumped up and dumped the water directly on the wound.

She ignored everyone's protests as the blood flow slowed down to a trickle. Sam gave her a brief grateful nod and ordered a stretcher to transport Percy to the medic bay.

Reyna immediately stepped into command as he was led away. "Ambassador Zoë. What happened here… it was tragic. I won't let it happen again. But there is a war we must fight, we simply can't ignore that."

Zoë understood and so didn't say anything to contradict the praetor.

The daughter of Bellona took her silence as a signal to keep talking. "Because of Nico's treachery, I refuse to allow him to help us in the war effort. No matter what excuse he has for trying to attack you."

Zoë eyed the praetor in confusion, wondering why she would take her side and to such an extreme.

Reading the look correctly Reyna continued with her explanation. "You fought alongside us yesterday Zoë. I trust you. I do not trust Nico however. So when Percy is ready to travel, even if he isn't in his fighting best we will set off for camp. Sam will accompany you to wherever it is you and Percy were to go. I will take Frank and Hazel with me."

The daughter of Atlas was grateful for Reyna taking charge and keeping a level head. So she wearily nodded that she would do as Reyna asked and walked off to the medic bay. She wouldn't be allowed to see Percy immediately but she would at least be at his side when he woke up.

* * *

_Olympus, Temple of Diana_

"I'll kill him! Unhand me. I must show that boy exactly how much he'll regret attempting to stab a girl under my protection!" Diana snarled as she tried to free herself from Merope's grip.

If she was truly trying to free herself she could, but she had the presence of mind to know that if she used her full strength she would without a doubt hurt Merope. And she didn't want that on her conscious right now.

"No Lady Diana. You mustn't do anything rash. Lord Pluto will surely take action against his son." Merope pleaded.

Diana only grew more agitated. "It won't be enough. Pluto would defy my own father and has in the past to protect his children. It won't be enough!"

Even as she yelled that, Diana did calm down from her rage of earlier. Making sure that the goddess wouldn't fly off to hunt down Nico at the first opportunity; Merope released her hold on Diana.

"Perhaps not in the past, but Pluto made a deal with Percy that he must keep. A deal that Nico was at risk of breaking. Not even Pluto would dare break his deal with Percy, especially since he swore it on the River Styx to show Percy how serious he was." Merope explained to the still agitated goddess.

Knuckles clenched white in anger, Diana nevertheless saw reason to the words. She took a moment to calm herself and took in several deep breaths.

"So what do you suggest we do?" Diana asked tightly. Even if she was calmer she was still upset at not going after Nico.

"We must have faith in Zoë and Percy milady. The ancient laws affect you just as much as they affect everyone else. Even if you don't like it, there is very little you can do beyond what's already been allowed. Trust my sister and her bodyguard to set things right." Merope giggled lightly at Percy's famed fake position over Zoë.

Diana barely withheld the snort of laughter. She knew how much it must have annoyed Zoë to have to call Percy her bodyguard. Just imagining her friend having to go through the motions that obviously annoyed her brought a smile to Diana's face.

"Fine. But I will still send some things that may help them on their quest." Diana told her as if daring her to deny that.

Merope was gracious in victory, albeit a small and forced one. "That will be fine Lady Diana. I will make sure it arrives at camp on time for their departure."

"I'll send word to Pluto as well. We cannot afford to have his son put our plans in jeopardy over a petty grudge. Don't worry though; I won't make any demands of him for punishment. As you said, we must have faith in Percy and Zoë to take care of things themselves." Diana said as she made to walk out of her temple and down to the underworld.

Merope sighed in relief. Yet there was one thing that she was very curious about. "Before you go milady. I was hoping you could answer a question for me?"

Turning, the Roman goddess wondered what Merope would ask. She was generally one of the quieter of her hand maidens, never bothering too much with the business of others. "Yes? What do you want to know?"

She bit her lip nervously and debated on whether to ask or not before her curiosity won out. "How did your talk with Percy go? What did he want to ask you that Lord Pluto said he would?"

Ah, it seemed that the demigod had also caught the attention of Merope.

Diana could understand, Percy was of the unpredictable sort so it was easy to find him interesting. "He wants Zoë back in the hunt." Merope's eyes widened slightly at that. "Well to be more specific he wanted to know if I would even allow her entry back in. And if there was anything he could do to help as he believes that's what would make her truly happy again should she live."

Merope found herself reevaluating the son of Poseidon once again. Oh she'd always known that Percy would want Zoë to live again, to escape the Underworld permanently, but she'd assumed it was so he could have a chance to woo her. A chance to try and make Zoë like him.

To find out that he instead would do anything, and would go on a dangerous quest that benefits Zoë as much as it does Pluto, all for the sake of having her rejoin that which made her happy in the past, it was mind boggling. It also raised her respect for him several notches.

The youngest daughter of Pleione focused her attention back on Diana as she let out a deep sigh. "He also asked me something else. Something I couldn't answer as it isn't my story alone because it includes you too."

Merope frowned. "What did he ask milady? Surely it can't be so bad that you react this way?"

Diana shifted back into her Greek aspect of Artemis as she looked deep into Merope's eyes. "Orion. He asked me how Orion truly died."

* * *

Once again Percy found himself in the edges of consciousness as he drifted in and out of awareness. He knew he wasn't in another demigod dream but he couldn't recall everything very well just yet either.

He knew that he hadn't fallen asleep after meeting the Greeks but anything after that was fuzzy. It was maddening to have his dreams swirl and materialize randomly around him.

The most random thoughts and dreams popped up in his head. Like dreaming of taking long swims in the ocean, or fighting mythical dragons while wearing armor, even driving fast cars while evading the police. It was like lucid dreaming as he knew he wasn't awake but he couldn't quite control his dreams.

Soon enough he found himself recalling his walk to the garden of Cleopatra with Zoë. Percy smiled as he looked forward to what would happen next.

He and Zoë walked side by side in the rain - he could tell she was growing annoyed with his ability to keep dry - and then she started to fall as she tripped over a stone in the road. Percy remembered that he had instinctively reached out to grab her and prevent her from falling in the puddle in the road.

Very clearly he remembered how they had looked into each other's eyes. All too well he remembered how mesmerized he was by her beauty up close. Imprinted in his memory were the actions each took next, each leaning towards the other to finally kiss.

It had been agonizing. Everything had seemed to be taking too long but the moment was so fragile that they couldn't rush it either. The very atmosphere seemed to demand they kiss but couldn't rush them.

The rain from earlier had in moments gone from a steady downpour to a light drizzle, almost willing the moment to be as perfect as possible for the two. And the two had been all too willing to comply.

Neither wanted to admit it out loud but both obviously held deep feelings for the other. Both were scared though that admitting it first would ruin their friendship for whatever trivial reason.

Percy was too afraid she would hate him like she hated all men. Zoë was scared he saw her as nothing more than a friend based on how he reacted to other girls that threw themselves at him.

Then the magic happened. Even as he held her in his arms, held tightly to his chest, eyes lost in the others whirling orbs of emotion, it seemed so right that they couldn't and wouldn't stop the meeting of their lips.

They kissed.

No. It was more than a kiss.

It was like finally sharing and admitting their love in that single act.

Her lips felt so soft and supple against his, Percy reveled in the contact. He loved the way she leaned upwards and pressed herself further into the kiss, trying to get as much physical contact between the two as possible.

She ran her hands through his hair and pulled him tighter to her.

For her part, Zoë could safely say that she would never regret kissing Percy. She loved how safe and secure she felt in his arms. How he smelled faintly of the sea, like being near the ocean on a nice summer day. The way he had his hands wrapped around her waist and back, making sure she wouldn't fall.

In short, the kiss was perfect. For them at least.

Only the need for oxygen forced them to pull away.

A soft, "Wow," escaped into the air.

Neither one was sure who said it but they both agreed.

Again they looked deep into the others eyes, looking for the slightest hint of regret or anger, or anything that might ruin the moment. No such emotion was present, in either of them.

They gazed longingly at the other and slowly leaned in to kiss again when they were interrupted.

"Hey Percy do you know where Zoë is…" Hazel trailed off as she saw the compromising position the two were in. Her face was comical in that it expressed the ultimate shock at what she saw.

Quickly her cheeks darkened in embarrassment as she tried to retreat. "Eek! I'm sorry. Sorry I didn't mean to interrupt anything." She hurriedly squeaked out before turning on her heel and rushing away.

Percy only stared at her retreating form, mouth agape in shock at being caught. It was only when he turned back to look at Zoë and caught her annoyed look that he reacted.

Of course he reacted in the completely wrong way, having misinterpreted what she was annoyed at. As soon as he saw the small scowl on her face he immediately feared the worst. Already imagining the beating he would receive for kissing her, his fear overriding his common sense and forgetting how much they both enjoyed the kiss.

In a panic Percy did something that normally would have been perfectly acceptable to do. Something that she would probably have demanded of him for holding on to her for too long.

He let go.

Straight into the puddle he had just saved her from falling into.

A muddy splash and rather high pitched shriek later and Percy slowly back away from the rising form of the daughter of Atlas. He distractedly noticed how pretty she still looked even furious while he waved his hands in front of him in panic.

"H-hey now Zoë. Let's not do anything rash. That was an accident after all." He backpedaled and put more distance between the two.

Seeing her stormy expression and registering what had just happened Percy had only one thought running through his mind. _'Oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit. I'm so gonna die.'_

Without giving it a second thought Percy bolted and ran away from the angry ambassador.

_'In hind sight that probably wasn't the best reaction.'_ Percy mused as the memory of that event came to an end.

Slowly the memory of their kiss started to fade away too. Wondering if some other event would be replayed Percy waited patiently for the colors around him to settle down.

Because he was so focused on the next dream or memory he ignored at first the soft soprano calling his name over and over again. Gradually he focused more on the soothing voice that sounded all too familiar and pulled him from unconsciousness.

Little by little his awareness started to come back to him as he woke up. The first thing that he noticed of his surroundings was that he was in an all wooden room, different in all ways from the Camp medic bay.

Next he realized that the world or maybe just his bed was rocking a bit side to side, but not unpleasantly. More like in a soothing manner that he liked.

Last as he started to rustle about and make noise he recognized that there was someone with him, at his side saying his name softly trying to get his attention. He would know those onyx black eyes anywhere, the beauty of the girl in front of him seemed only to increase the more he stared.

Smiling softly and head still a little fuzzy he blurted out the first thing that came to mind. "Hey Zoë," she returned his small smile, "I'm glad I woke up to something so beautiful. Kind of like those cliché waking up to an angel moments right?"

A light dusting of pink appeared on her cheeks and otherwise she didn't react to the compliment.

At least, she didn't react in the violent way that he was half-expecting her to react to. A way that would be to her advantage as he felt he wasn't really up to fighting a rowdy puppy right now let alone a warrior as skilled as she.

Instead her smile grew a little wider and her eyes sparkled. She leaned forward and stood over him before slowly inching closer to his face. "I'm glad you're ok. I'm also glad I can do this again."

Maybe he exaggerated; the first kiss couldn't have been perfect. Definitely not, since it didn't compare in any way to the kiss they shared now.

Now this was a perfect kiss.

* * *

A/N. Many thanks once again to my awesome beta Anaklusmos14. Not much else to say except that I hope you liked the chapter. Read a few of my other fics if you're interested and well it's not like you don't know how awesome a writer Anaklusmos14 is but read all his great stories anyways if you want to thank anyone for helping me out with this chapter.

As always, leave all comments, questions, and concerns on your way out.


End file.
